Rekindle
by Quinis
Summary: One bored Easter, Tim decides to look for long vanished heroes. He finds someone who looks like the adult, hero form of Billy Batson. But is this 'Chuck' really the vanished 'Billy Batson' or someone else? And what limits will Damian go to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **A new crossover. This story is a Shazam!/Batman/Chuck/White Collar (in later chapters) crossover.

This is the first chapter so some information might be missing. After all, was Chuck, Billy Batson (the child form of the Shazam hero) at some point? How and why? If you don't mind spoilers, feel free to ask any questions you want answered. It'll help with my writing to know where the plot holes are.

* * *

**The Beginning**

Alfred called the family together for a nice meal. It was Easter after all.

"Tis the season," Jason said to everyone as he tossed tinsel in their face.

Dick scolded him because that was not for Easter. Jason laughed and did it again before bolting away from his frustrated older brother.

Tim just tried to stay out of everyone's way by sitting on the couch and typing away on his computer.

Damian sipped wine, he had just turned 18 and didn't care that the legal age was 21 in this country, and read a book while glared periodically at Grayson and Todd. They were making a lot of noise.

Why couldn't they have a tense but silent gathering? Had his brothers already eaten their weight in chocolate and Alfred's cookies?

"Hey, Damian, you've worked with that kid hero before, right?" Tim suddenly said.

"Which kid hero?"

"The one who turns into an adult."

"Colin?" Even though they were adults now, Colin's other form was still a larger and more buff version of his skinny self.

"No. The other one."

Huh, Damian hadn't realised he knew more than one person who fit that description. But there was, "Billy?" He hadn't been on the scene in a while.

"That's the one. You two worked together, didn't you?"

"You're telling me he had friends?" Jason gasped in shock.

Damian thought it was a bit over the top. Damian had known a lot of people over the years. Sure, he had lost contact with most of them; except Maps, who would not leave him alone, but he was anything but a loner. That would make him too much like his father for comfort.

"We worked together. Why are you asking?"

"I went looking for him to see what he's like these days and I found him." Everyone was staring at Tim now. "He's going by the name 'Chuck' and is about to start at Stanford."

"Chuck," Damian repeated at a deadpan. Billy might not have been the best name but at least it was still in use. Chuck barely saw any use. Why would he go by that name?

"Maybe we should check it out?" Dick suggested with a snide grin at Damian.

That was only the beginning. Jason suggested Damian going to Stanford under an alias and Dick had agreed. Tim picked the name 'Bryce Larkin' and Damian argued but apparently calling himself 'Ian' was a stupid idea according to his brothers.

* * *

**Welcome to Stanford**

Bryce Larkin joined Stanford in order to get close to Chuck Bartowski. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to achieve that. Chuck didn't seem to be running around in a hero form like Billy did.

In fact, he met Chuck accidentally. They hit it off, talking computers instead of sport. Although Bryce was a little surprised that Chuck would choose to use Wayne Industries technology as it wasn't a familiar brand here.

"We could make our own game!" Chuck set as a goal. Make their own game and set up their own company. Damian actually liked the idea. It was beginning to be a family joke that Bruce wouldn't even give up the company on his deathbed.

* * *

Bryce looked up from his computer screen. He was grabbing the half hour between lectures to get some study done when Chuck came over and tapped him on the shoulder with a request.

"You want to what?"

Chuck grinned at him and held out two toy guns that shot suction cup darts. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"This is a library, Chuck." Bryce rolled his eyes and turned back to his screen.

Chuck seemed dejected for a moment, shoulders slumping. "Okay. I guess we won't know who's the better shot between you and me."

"We will. Because it's me."

"But how do we know? It's not like we've played 'Gotcha' before."

"Because I've shot a gun before." It wasn't his favourite weapon and, actually, was low on his list of preferred weapons but he was practised in firing and caring for a firearm.

"Maybe we should go to a shooting range then," Chuck suggested, beginning to smile.

Bryce sighed. Chuck was a klutz. He tripped over tables, chairs and books he placed on the ground and forgot about. He didn't like the idea of Chuck holding a weapon which could kill with the press of a trigger.

Plus, going to the shooting range would take up a lot of time and they had exams coming.

Chuck was still holding out the toy guns.

"Fine," Bryce said, taking the toy from Chuck's hand. "Let's do this."

Unsurprisingly, he won.

Surprisingly, Chuck put up a good fight. He seemed to have an innate ability to run and hide as well as plan. It was a skill Bryce wanted to nurture; and he had fun but he would never admit it.

* * *

**The Ultimate Question**

"Who would win a fight between Batman and Superman?" Bryce asked Chuck.

"Aren't you meant to be studying for tomorrow's test?" Chuck responded.

Bryce just shrugged and repeated the question. His brothers had suggested talking superheros with Chuck, in the hopes that he would slip up and mention something that the general public wouldn't know. Although Bryce had no clue how to achieve that; how did the general public talk about heroes anyway?, Tim knew of a question which started arguments between Gotham and Metropolis. Since Chuck was supposed to be from Burbank, it was a safe but engaging question.

"Who do you think would win?"

"Batman." Bryce didn't even have to think about his answer. It took him a moment to realise that Chuck had turned the question back on him.

Chuck had done it unconsciously, interested in why Bryce would ask such a question. It wasn't the kind of question he expected from the sporty track guy. Then again, Bryce was an oddity. There weren't many people who knew what Zork was.

"Why Batman?"

Bryce launched into an explanation which boiled down to two points; Batman was skilled and Batman did what he did without superpowers so he was obviously practised at dealing with them.

"But Superman is no simple opponent," Chuck countered. "And he just has to take out Batman before he can launch a counter attack. Someone as fast as Flash could do that."

Bryce was sceptical. "Are you just picking Superman because I picked Batman?"

"No!" Yes. Chuck honestly didn't have an answer for that question. "Besides, they're supposed to be foils of each other, aren't they? I don't think foils are supposed to be able to beat each other."

"We're talking about real people Chuck. There's always some kind of unpredictability-"

"Which is exactly why you can't predict an answer! Not without knowing them personally."

"Oh please~. There's plenty of information we can use to form a hypothesis."

The other fraternity brothers were not surprised to hear Chuck and Bryce debating in their room. However, the content was different to usual.

"Did one of the professors assign some kind of assignment on vigilantes or the Justice League?" Rob asked.

The room shrugged, one brave soul asking Rob why he thought that. It turned out that Chuck and Bryce were pulling references from wherever they could get them and had created a large mind map out of paper on the floor.

* * *

Bryce wasn't disappointed that his tactic hadn't worked. The discussion had been so worth it. Especially since he had recorded the whole thing and Tim had to sit through it.

His brother had not been happy with the length of the recording. He also hadn't been happy with how it had gone.

_"__It's hard to get Chuck to slip up when both of you are sourcing your ideas!"_ Tim had scolded Bryce. _"In fact, your sources are more suspicious than his!"_

_"Oops," _Bryce said without emotion. He didn't really care about that. It wasn't like Chuck could put the pieces together if he wasn't Billy anyway. "_At least I convinced him that Batman would win in the end."_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Incident - Bryce's Side**

The sound of breaking glass caught the attention of everyone around it. It didn't matter how busy everyone within hearing distance was, it was one of those noises which caused people to pause. Even those in the middle of a friendly football 'game' out on the grass.

Bryce didn't have the ball but it didn't matter. Everyone playing the game stopped and looked in the direction of the nearest building. It was long with four stories visible from the outside. From the third story, a figure was falling.

Someone cursed loudly.

"Are they serious?" someone else squeaked in a high pitch.

To the shock of everyone watching, the figure landed on its feet. Bryce stopped running towards it and stood cautiously.

It looked male. However, their body was glowing and their eyes were two bright spots in a mass of light.

Onlookers were confused. Bryce pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. They didn't block the light completely but they helped.

The figure bolted.

"What the?" a student questioned as they jumped out of the way. Their books fell to the ground but no one cared as the glowing spot tackled a professor.

The professor screamed.

This would be a good time for the world's mightiest mortal to intervene. However, Bryce knew that Chuck had a class this morning. Was it over yet? Did he even know this incident was happening?

Bryce huffed as he dashed towards the professor. He pulled off his jacket. It would come in handy since he didn't know if the light was hot or not.

* * *

**The Incident - Chuck's Side**

Chuck spent the morning in his classes, trying to wrap his head around the problem they had been given. He saw code whenever he closed his eyes and the letters and numbers felt burned into his eyelids. Worse of all, despite all his suffering, he hadn't finished the task and it was now homework.

Chuck had a plan. It would be quieter to finish here rather than taking the long walk to the library. So, he could find a spare room in this building to finish the task. And there was a computer in each of them. Usually the professors would use them to present but Chuck knew no one used them between classes and no one locked the doors.

Chuck bumped into a shorter man as he made his way down the stairs.

"Stupid professor, doesn't know what he's talking about, I know what I'm doing," the man mumbled as he walked briskly past. However, he wasn't walking in a straight line.

Chuck sighed. He would never get used to drunks at any time of the day.

He found a classroom where he had an amazing view of the grassy land outside. A reminder of what he could return to, once he finished this project.

He had almost finished it when a crash interrupted his thoughts.

Squealing, Chuck jumped up as a figured slammed into the ground. The man from earlier stood outside the window, his body beginning to glow.

A bomb?

Chuck dashed from the room, heading outside.

"LET ME GO!" the man roared, flashing light and blinding everyone looking on.

Chuck squinted, trying to figure out what each blob he could see was.

"Get down you -!" Bryce cursed. At least it allowed Chuck to identify which blob was his friend. It was the one on top of the other, trying to leap onto its back as it fought back. He was stunned for a moment at his friend's bravery. Then he rushed forward; Bryce had told him how a tackle worked.

"Bryce!" he called, ducking close to the ground and grabbing around the man's ankles. A cadence of curses ran through his head.

There was a 'omph' and a scream. Was that Bryce?

"Bryce!" Chuck called out, unable to open his eyes as he held down the man's struggling feet.

"I'm fine!" Bryce grunted and the burning glow vanished. Chuck opened his eyes and blinked to restore his vision. Someone was thanking them for intervening and there was a yank on Chuck's arm. "Run!"

Bryce pulled him away. They didn't stop until they were two buildings away and Chuck was about ready to collapse.

"Ah! I left my bag in the room!" Chuck realised in shock. He hoped that it would be there when he returned. The books he had in there were expensive.

"That's what you're worried about?" Bryce questioned, he was breathing heavily but smiling and laughing. "Not that you tackled some kind of metahuman?"

Chuck couldn't help grinning back. He hadn't seen Bryce smile like that before.

"What happened anyway?" he asked.

"I assume some student has superpowers now," Bryce responded with a tone that said that this wasn't important information. "It would appear that he decided to attack one of his professors with his newfound abilities. At least, I'd hope they're newfound as he didn't seem to know what he was doing."

"That's horrible. Why would he do that?" Chuck questioned.

Bryce shrugged. "Bad grades maybe? Who knows?" Actually, "it'll probably be on the news tonight."

* * *

**The CIA**

Bryce didn't know why Professor Flemming wanted to see him. He only had the man for one class. He wasn't doing poorly and he wasn't the top student; Chuck was.

"Ah, Bryce! Lovely to see you. Come, sit."

Bryce stood at the door and folded his hands behind his back. They were twitching to hold a weapon. "Why do you want to meet with me, Professor?" he asked.

Professor Flemming, a nervous bald man with glasses, chuckled. "I-I guess it's only natural you'd want to know. It's about the incident last week."

"Incident?" Probably the student who gave themselves superpowers. However, Bryce was going to play stupid about that one. He didn't want any attention because of it. His father was already mad about him interfering and also for failing to acquire any of the student's notes so they could figure out how he did it.

A glint had Bryce shifting to the side. There was a thunk in the wall behind him.

"Did you just throw a knife at me?"

"I did." Flemming stood up and walked around the table. "There is an organisation interested in your abilities, after you managed to take down a metahuman without any powers."

"It was a fluke. A reaction to the dangerous situation we were in."

Flemming raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that for one moment, Mr Larkin. But, I'll continue. Would you like to work for the CIA?"

"No," Bryce said without hesitation, opening the door and leaving. What was Professor Flemming thinking?

* * *

Of course Tim would agree with the stupid professor. Tim would also tell Dick so that Damian would get a call from his older brother before bed.

"Hey, Damian! How's college?"

"Boring and filled with pointless work. What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know, saving the world, putting my Starshine to bed."

Starshine? That was Mar'i, his daughter, wasn't it? Damian hadn't really met her. However, he did know some things about her. "Isn't she an adult? Why do you need to put her to bed?"

"Well, that's because- one moment." There was the sound of rushing air. Dick must had swung between rooftops. Damian could just make out what Mar'i was saying.

"Dad!"

"Come on, Starshine. Time to go home."

A sigh. "Dad. I'm Nightstar. I'm not going home while Gotham needs me."

Damian rolled his eyes and hung up. At least Dick hadn't had the chance to tell him to take the CIA's offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flight**

Buttons clicked away in the small room. The two inhabitants sat silently as each tried to defeat the other. Virtual health declined as hits were exchanged by the two fighter characters on screen.

A rapid fire of clicks, a grunt and groan and a health bar emptied as one of the two characters dropped to the ground-

"No!" Bryce gasped. He was supposed to be good at this game! He defeated Colin all the time!

Chuck cackled. "And that's why you don't mess with the master."

"Hey, whose game do you think this is?" Bryce countered. "I want a rematch."

Chuck paused for a moment in his victory dance. Then he picked up the controller again.

"Sure, I'm game."

* * *

Six games later, Bryce sighed and placed his controller down in defeat. Sure, he won a few of the games but Chuck had won the most, beating him 5-2.

"Let's play something else," Chuck suggested, turning the game off. "I have one where the party gets a flying ship. It's pretty cool."

"I'm not playing your save Chuck." He would rather create his own. "How early on do you get the flying ship?"

Chuck's silence was telling. "It goes really fast," he muttered, as it that mattered in a video game.

"It's nice that it doesn't lag but I don't feel like trying a new game right now." It did give him an idea though. "Do you think you'd like to fly?"

"What?"

"Do you think you'd like to fly, like Superman?" Bryce asked wistfully. He remembered the short time he had powers while younger. Flying had been the best. He and Billy had flown around, fighting crime and racing through the skies.

Chuck seemed stumped. "I-I don't know. I'd like to, I guess."

Bryce snorted. Chuck sounded the opposite of confident in that response. "Okay, out with it then, what power do you think is better than flight?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of people who like powers other than flight. Like super-strength? Isn't that the one most people would want?"

"Not if they thought about it," Bryce responded. "Property damage is a big thing when you're super-strong."

"Bad Bryce. You can't bring logic into this! It's superpowers!"

"And you haven't answered my question."

"Teleportation would be cool. Then I'd never be late to a class."

Bryce groaned. "You're such a nerd, Chuck."

"Hey! You're just as nerdy as me, Bryce!"

* * *

**The Offer**

"You're both nerds," Tim said over the comm later that night. Bryce found himself wondering when his brothers had found the time to bug his and Chuck's room. He was also regretting signing a form that stated he wasn't allowed to destroy any of his brothers' bugs in the house.

"Har, har, Drake. You're hilarious."

"Well, I never thought that 'Damian Wayne, son and heir of Batman' would grow up to be such a nerd."

"You're just jealous that I've managed to run away to college and none of you managed it."

"Ouch. That hurts." Bryce didn't know how he could tell but, he knew Tim was actually being serious despite his sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it. I still managed to complete college online. It's more than Dick ever managed."

"That's because Dick was pressured into doing business to keep Father happy," Bryce responded. "He didn't like the classes, only the campus life."

"That's true." There was silence over the line for a couple of moments as they both searched for something to say. "Have you decided on whether you'll take the CIA's offer or not?"

"I'd rather not-"

"You're certainly not a good fit for it," Tim interrupted.

Bryce paused. Tim was trying to get an angry reaction out of him. It was working.

"Don't try and manipulate me. Why do you want me to take the offer? Because that's what I think you're trying to get me to do by making me angry."

"Because the CIA has a lot of information and it's easier to steal it than hack it."

"I'm not taking the offer." And with that said, Bryce hung up. He wasn't going to be Tim's little thief.

* * *

It was a day later when his computer started acting funny.

"Okay, who is this?" he asked the room at large, even though he was the only one there. It was a small study cubicle, made for privacy.

The screen flickered to black and words started appearing.

[Hello, Bryce.]

Okay, they didn't know his real name. that was good.

[What do you want?] Bryce typed back.

[The CIA made you an offer. I want you to take it.]

Was this Tim? Bryce discarded the idea right after having it. Tim would not put on a ruse like this.

[Who is this?] he typed back, not really expecting an answer.

[Codename: Orion. I need eyes and ears in the CIA, now that I've left.]

Cute. They were trying to appeal to some sense of loyalty. As if Bryce had never heard of people being forced to leave organisations because they were dangerous.

[If you've left, why do you need eyes and ears?]

[To protect my son.]

Bryce rolled his eyes at those words. [What does this have to do with me?]

[My son is Charles Bartowski. He does not know that I used to work for the CIA. It was too dangerous to tell him.]

"Of course it was," Bryce muttered to himself. Maybe it's because his father kept and still keeps many secrets from him but he didn't agree.

[You do not believe me. Fine. Will you help me regardless?]

[No. Find your own spy. I'm not joining the CIA.]

[Then, what will you do when they come after Chuck?]

Bryce let out a growl and jammed the on/off button down until the computer shut off. He was not going to be bullied into doing something dangerous.

* * *

**Advice**

Bryce's phone rang during a lecture and he had to step outside to answer it. Chuck gave him a curious look as his phone didn't ring often.

"The one day I forget to silence it," Bryce cursed into the phone before the line connected.

"Hi Bryce!" It was Dick. "What's this I hear about an offer from the CIA?"

Bryce explained, including the part about Orion.

"I've never heard of him. I'll look into it. But, if he's CIA, I reckon the best way to get information is to join the CIA."

"Are you telling me to take the offer?"

"Of course. Sometimes, you need to join the enemy in order to get the information you need."

"Are we both talking about the same organisation here? I doubt the CIA is a danger to our way of life."

"There's no way to know for sure. Unless someone was willing enough to join them and get all the information we need. I know you're not confident with undercover missions but you're doing fine as Bryce so far-"

"I'll do it." Bryce knew that members of his family had joined unsavoury groups in order to gather information or protect people. He could do the same. Especially if the CIA had their eyes on Chuck. If they didn't, then he would need to take Orion out. Because anyone who would use Chuck in their lie was probably lying about other things and up to no good.

* * *

**Robin**

The afternoon had not been a good one. Bryce had flagged down Professor Flemming and accepted the offer. It didn't help his nervousness that the next computer he used flickered and a message from Orion appeared, congratulating him.

So, putting all his work and assignments aside for now, Bryce decided to spend an afternoon sketching. It had been a while since he had done this. Sitting comfortably with his charcoal pencil and his sketchbook, he was just doodling whatever came to mind.

Chuck came into the room. He was grinning and Bryce couldn't help giving him a small smile back. While he didn't like Jill, he couldn't ignore how happy she made his friend.

"Can I see what you're drawing?" Chuck asked.

Bryce agreed and kept drawing as Chuck came up to look.

"Oh!" he said in surprise. "It's Robin!"

Bryce almost dropped the pencil. It was Robin he was drawing, an amalgamation of all the costumes on display in the Batcave and all the features he, Tim, Jason and Dick shared.

But that hadn't been what gave him pause. No. It had been Chuck's voice.

He had heard that phrase, said in exactly that way, before. Years before. From Billy in his adult form.

"Something wrong?" Chuck asked as Bryce hadn't moved for a while.

He could say something now. He could expose Chuck for who he was.

_'Billy's gone. He erased all his files and disappeared. The Justice League has no idea what happened.'_

Bryce didn't feel like drawing anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annoyance**

All Bryce would have to do is call his brothers and go 'it's him' and Chuck would be pulled back into the world of capes and heroes. But he didn't.

Billy left for a reason. Bryce just didn't know what it was and it frustrated him.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked him as they studied for their exam with Professor Flemming.

"It's just this exam tomorrow. Everyone who has done it, calls it 'the exam you can't study for'."

Chuck shook his head. "That can't be it. You've been acting strange around me for a while. I would say it was because of going back to see your family the other week but it started even before then."

The 'trip to see his family' had been nothing of the sort. It had been Bryce's first test as a CIA recruit. It had indeed soured his mood but it wasn't the cause of any rift between him and Chuck.

"I just don't understand," he said.

Chuck took the comment in the spirit Bryce had intended, that he was redirecting them to their study. In reality, Bryce just wanted to make a comment about how he didn't understand why the CIA was involved in Stanford, that he didn't understand why his brothers all thought he should work the CIA and he didn't understand why Billy quit to Chuck's face. Why did he give up?

Bryce sighed and closed his books. "I'm done for today. If it's as bad as they say, I'll just flunk it." He found himself caring less and less about his classes as days went by.

"Bryce? Hey!" Chuck scrambled to follow him.

* * *

Bryce was furious. The exam was a farce of a thing! He should have expected it from Professor Flemming by now but it still bugged him whenever the man did something to bring the CIA into the lives of regular people.

Tim was sitting across from him, drinking a soft drink and munching his way through a packet of chips.

"You know this sounds crazy right?" he said.

"Professor Flemming is testing his project on unsuspecting college students and hiding it as an 'exam'. Tell me what part of that is crazy and not a gross misuse of the power he's been given as a professor teaching here."

Tim snickered and reached for Bryce's water bottle. Bryce quickly snatched it out of his reach. If Tim wanted water, he could get his own.

"The part where his project is implanting information in his students' minds with the hopes of finding a subject to implant a whole computer in." After a pause, Tim added, "I bet such a subject will be Chuck."

A chill went through Bryce. "What?"

"That Orion guy wanted you to keep an eye on the CIA and protect Chuck. So Chuck's probably the perfect kind of subject for this. Otherwise, why would Orion be paying so much attention to him?"

"Because he's his son?" Bryce said with no conviction in his words. They both felt awkward about him saying it. Bryce shrugged. "Maybe he cares about Chuck?"

"Maybe," Tim mused. "Just keep an eye on Chuck. See if your Professor or anyone else affiliated with the CIA tries to contact him."

They did. Bryce intercepted the message and appeared at the meeting for deciding Chuck's future. The CIA wanted Chuck and there was nothing Professor Flemming could do.

Bryce didn't agree with that but he decided to come up with his own plan, since the Professor was as good as useless. He didn't have much time so the best option was to invalidate Chuck's results on the exam.

Orion contacted Bryce again, pleading with him to save Chuck from the CIA. Even if Orion hadn't told him to, he would have anyway. And so, Bryce framed Chuck for cheating.

Chuck asked him why and Bryce couldn't give him an answer. Answering the question would have exposed Chuck to the CIA and everything else. Everything that Bryce suspected Chuck was trying to run from.

Bryce didn't have any other friends aside from Chuck. Chuck had been well-liked among them and everyone knew that Bryce had been the one to get him kicked out and taken his girl. Bryce wondered where the second part of that rumour had come from but it served its purpose in keeping Chuck away.

It might be time to quit the charade. There wasn't much for him now that Chuck was gone.

* * *

**Family**

Bryce was in the middle of trying to decide whether he was going to leave Stanford and the CIA when he was cornered. Since he had ratted out Chuck, none of the other members of the fraternity bothered to warn him when Chuck's sister turned up.

"How dare you?" she said, standing in his doorway with her hands on her hips. Her long brown hair bore a striking resemblance to the young woman who had fought alongside Billy years ago. "Don't you know how hard Chuck worked for this? How dare you take it away from him!" She launched into a rant about how their parents were gone and how this had been Chuck's dream and how Bryce had destroyed it and wouldn't tell Chuck why. How the betrayal more than anything was hurting her brother, making it difficult for him to make friends.

"Ugh, shut up, Mary," Bryce spat. What did she know anyway? Chuck hadn't paid attention to the dangers around him and he had paid for it. At least he was alive.

The last subject roped into the Omaha project was deceased.

"My name is Ellie."

Bryce paused, silently cursing himself. This was just going to make her angrier.

"Why did you call me 'Mary'?"

It wasn't like the truth would be believed. "I once knew someone with that name. She also had a brother, named Billy."

Ellie frowned at him and then stormed out, muttering about how brother was going to get it for not warning her that Bryce knew about Billy.

Bryce didn't know what to do after she left. Did this mean he was right? Was she going to come back? Were Chuck and Ellie about to drop off the map the way Billy and Mary did?

It wasn't like any of it mattered but his mind couldn't help wondering about all the 'what ifs'. And then, later that very afternoon, a text appeared on his phone from an unknown number.

It was a time and an address. But it wasn't the CIA. Nor was it Tim, who had been hanging around this last disaster of a week for some reason.

* * *

**Meeting**

Chuck paced back and forth quickly. This was stupid. He should just go back to Burbank and not even bother with Bryce again. That had been the plan, hadn't it? Bryce had taken everything from him!

Bryce also knew too much. He had hinted to Ellie that he knew about Billy. Why had Chuck thought that letting Ellie confront Bryce was a good idea? Now his family might be in danger.

Chuck needed to know how and why. That's why he had to meet Bryce here, at a little coffee shop just outside of campus.

"Chuck?"

Chuck's heart stopped. Bryce's voice made his chest clench in a suppressed storm of emotions. He really had to hold back from punching the guy.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know. "Is your name even Bryce?" And wasn't that just another betrayal? He hadn't known Bryce at all. So stupid!

Bryce shook his head. "My name is Damian Wayne. We've met before."

That caused Chuck to pause. It also explained some of the warnings he had been given when he was younger to keep a distance from the Batman and his clan. "Wait, Robin?" he questioned in a pitch too high. They had met before! Bryce had been that little kid with the accent more British than American, who liked being a little too rough on criminals. "Holy moly, didn't I go to your birthday party once?"

"Before you disappeared without a word. Yeah."

Ouch. Maybe there had been betrayal on both sides. But still, "and getting me kicked out of my dream college and stealing my girlfriend is your revenge for that?"

"What? No!"

"Well, why did you do it?" This was not where Chuck had expected the conversation to go. He had thought that he could go the rest of his life without knowing why Bryce did what he did. However, he already had an answer to the question he arranged this meeting for; Bryce knew because he was Batman's kid. Chuck asked the other question which had been weighing on his mind. "Forget it, I don't need an answer. As long as you're not going to ask me to come back to the Justice League."

"I'm not involved with the Justice League," Bryce responded in a huff. "Is that all?"

"Oh no. I just wanted you to know that I'm still mad at you. Very much so." Chuck turned away so that he wouldn't have to look at Bryce's expression. He didn't know which would hurt more; indifference or pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Bryce dumped his backpack in the dorm and flopped down onto his bed. He ignored all calls from his family as they knew he had been meeting with Chuck that afternoon.

He couldn't ignore them forever though and he had already planned to tell them that nothing had happened.

* * *

Chuck went back to Burbank.

"Did you get an answer?" Ellie asked the moment he was back.

"We don't have to worry about Bryce," Chuck said. "He didn't know anything important."

Ellie didn't look convinced but she was used to deferring to Chuck on these sorts of matters. If Chuck thought they were okay, then they were okay.

"Still, if I ever see him again, I'm going to break his nose."

"As long as it's as without superpowers."

"No promises."

* * *

**Over Four Years Later...**

Chuck and Bryce kept out of each other's way. Bryce kept researching the project the CIA had wanted Chuck for. Chuck worked at the Burbank Buy More and lamented his lost opportunity.

For years, they stayed out of each other's way. And then Bryce uncovered a dangerous conspiracy at the CIA, one he just couldn't leave alone. The CIA had created an information computer which could be housed in the human brain and it had been compromised. Enemy agents had infiltrated the CIA to get their hands on it. So he stole it and sent it to the only person he could trust with it.

If an old wizard could trust Chuck with great powers, then Bryce could certainly trust him with a supercomputer.

* * *

Chuck was not impressed with the agents who popped up in his life. Although, Sarah was very pretty and nice. When Bryce got back in contact, Chuck was going to congratulate him on finding such a nice person.

Because there was no way Bryce was dead. No way. Not him.

"So, how did your date with Sarah go?" Ellie asked the moment he returned home.

Chuck gave a jittery sigh. "I disabled a bomb."

Ellie gave him a look. "Oh no, don't tell me she's a vigilante." When Chuck started to shake his head, her voice went up an octave. "Don't tell me you've gone vigilante!"

"What? I don't think that's an appropriate term - we were superheroes, sis. There are different rules when you have superpowers."

"Chuck! You promised. No more superheroics. Shazam's power isn't needed in the world anymore."

"Morgan would disagree with you on that."

"Morgan still goes out at night and saves cats stuck up trees, while doing nothing with his life during the day." Her told spoke of disapproval. "Darla's doing well in college, Eugene and Pedro are working on breaking into the game industry, something I thought you would be interested in doing-"

"Eugene and Pedro make a good team, they don't need me messing it up."

"You won't be messing anything up, Chuck," Ellie sighed. "They'd love to have you."

"Ellie, I know what you're doing. But I'm not leaving Burbank. Neither's Morgan. Besides, what would you and Awesome do if I left?" He gave her a smile and she fondly rolled her eyes back at him.

"I'm sure we'd manage. But what's going on with Sarah that has you disabling bombs?"

Chuck could tell the truth, but he knew Ellie. He knew this would freak her out and she would immediately guide him to away from Sarah and the CIA. She was sensible like that.

"I... meant a metaphorical bomb. We ran into her ex."

"Oh." Ellie took a calming breath. "And she still went home with you?"

Chuck nodded, "but nothing happened!"

Ellie snorted. "Chuck, we're both adults. It's fine if you spend physical time with a woman, you know? Anyway, that's good. You see? She choose you over her ex. This is good, Chuck!"

"Or she's on the rebound."

Ellie slapped him on the back. "You'll see. This is a good sign."

* * *

_Hi, my name is _Charles Bartowski_. But you can call me _Chuck_._

_I work at the _Buy More_. But, my life is more than mean customers, a grumpy manager and computer emergencies; my life is also filled with spies, car chases, computer-stealing ninjas and me saving the day. All because my old college buddy, _Bryce Larkin_, sent me an email. Bryce had been working for the _CIA _when he stole government secrets. Big, important, nasty, you get killed for having them secrets. _

_And _he downloaded them into my brain_. Thanks, Bryce. _

_The _NSA _sent their top agent to protect me; _Casey_. He's pretty scary. He got a job at the Buy More, as a cover. _

_The _CIA _sent their top agent too; _Sarah_. She's... wow. Even though she told me to trust her, she's got a past. She's posing as my girlfriend... as a cover._

_At least the _Justice League_ didn't send anyone. Did they?_

* * *

After work at the Buy More, Chuck pulled Morgan aside. Thankfully, the area around the store's industrial bins was always deserted. Someone could get shot here and no one would notice a thing.

"Is this about Sara?" Morgan asked, adjusting his green shirt. "Do you need advice?"

"No!" Morgan had no sense of boundaries and so he was not the best person to be taking advice from. "I was wondering if you were up for fighting some crime?"

Morgan lit up. "A patrol? It's been forever since we've been together!"

"Yes," Chuck agreed. Maybe saving a building of people yesterday had rekindled something. He mostly wanted to test whether the Intersect would affect his powers. "I haven't said 'it' in a while so hopefully it still works."

Morgan shrugged. "I use the word every now and then." Chuck barked a laugh. Morgan still went out every weekend, at least. "My point is, the word works for me."

* * *

"**Shazam**!" Power struck Chuck in the form of lightning. It filled his very being with energy and strength. He had forgotten how much of a rush it was. Smoke cleared and Morgan stood next to him in a blue uniform and red cape. Instead of looking the same though, there was grey in his hair and he looked older.

"Wow, Chuck, you look good. I like the salt and pepper look you're sporting."

Chuck blinked in confusion before looking at his reflection in his phone screen. His face was more defined and his hair was starting to go grey. But, most surprising of all, he was sporting a beard around his chin. A friendly and fuzzy one which reminded him of the beard Superman sported for a while a year ago.

"Well, I guess it's always nice to know I could look older," he commented, making Morgan laugh.

"Okay, let's go!" Morgan said, bouncing off in to the sky. Chuck followed him. The wind whipped around them like an old friend as they made their way across the country towards the city they had grown up in. "So, when will you tell Sarah about this?" Morgan asked.

"About what?" Chuck questioned.

"This! Flying through the sky! Leaping tall buildings in a single bound!" Morgan flew right up to him and knocked his shoulder. "That you're bulletproof, man!"

That actually might be a good thing to tell Sarah. But she wouldn't believe him without proof and he wasn't ready to transform in front of her.

* * *

_Hi, my name is _Chuck_. But I used to be _Billy_. _

_Billy was a _superhero_, even though I was a kid. I could say a magic word and become an adult with superpowers. I still don't know why that wizard chose me to inherit his powers. _

_I saved lives with my powers, found an _awesome new family_ and even reconnected with my blood-sister. I joined the _Justice League _and I discovered that I could share my powers. I met a lot of other heroes, some of them kids like I was. _Robin _was the coolest, even if he was a little grumpy at times. _

_The Robin at the time a kid named_ Damian Wayne_ and he reappeared in my life as _Bryce Larkin_. That's right, he's the guy who sent the government secrets. The CIA thinks he's dead. I wonder what he's up to?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Local Piranha messes with Bats**

Chuck shouldn't do this. Wayne Industries had a contact line and it was a way to contact Bruce Wayne. He might not have the confidence to call the number but maybe he could get Ellie to do it? Calling had to be better than hacking into Wayne computers to find out what Damian was up to.

"Chuck?" Ellie questioned. Her eyes narrowed at the bottle of Rombauer Chardonnay sitting on the table. "Chuck," she repeated in a drawn out, disappointed tone.

Chuck quickly shut down what he was doing. "Uh, hi?" Ellie knew what the bottle meant; that Chuck was hacking something. She wasn't happy to see it.

"No, I promise this is nothing bad! I'm just… fixing the Buy More website! Big Mike said that he wasn't sure when corporate could spare the manpower and he's been stressed out and customers have been really mean because they can see things online-" Chuck rambled as he tried to convince her that he was just fixing the Buy More website without their knowledge.

Ellie interrupted to get him to stop rambling. "Okay Chuck. Fix it quickly and get out of their computer. Hacking is illegal, no matter what the reason is."

Chuck didn't breathe until she closed the door. He wasn't certain she had believed him though.

* * *

There was a rap at Chuck's window.

"Morgan-" It wasn't Morgan. The shadows themselves seemed to be moving. "No way." He opened the window and Nightwing slipped into the room. Even though Nightwing was shorter than him, the vigilante made Chuck cower. The blue glinted in the light as Nightwing strode over to his computer chair, swung it around and lounged back onto it.

"Let's talk, Billy."

"It's Chuck."

Nightwing tilted his head curiously but refrained from commenting.

"You _inquired_ about Damian." Chuck winced. His search when he was in their systems must have giving that away. "We haven't heard from him in a few weeks."

"Oh." Maybe Bryce was off doing another mission or something and hadn't contacted them yet?

"Considering you're active after years of no contact, I can't help wondering what role you may have played in Damian's disappearance."

"None! You know me, Nightwing! I wouldn't hurt Damian!"

"You wouldn't but things seem to be happening around you right now. Like the cameras I've had to disable to get in."

Chuck sighed. He had expected that. "That would be Casey." And he explained about the CIA and NSA getting him to help in missions, leaving out the part Bryce had played in it all. He could see that Nightwing knew he was holding back.

"Please let us know if you hear from him." Nightwing stopped before leaving to make one more comment. "And the salt-and-pepper beard look your alter ego is sporting looks quite nice." He was gone before Chuck could gather enough thought to comment.

Was that blackmail? Or just telling him that the Batman family was keeping an eye on him?

* * *

**Resurgence**

Ellie opened the door to an excited Morgan and sighed.

"Don't tell me he's going out with you now."

"Of course he is! Super friends for life!"

Chuck paused his game and looked over from the couch. "We're not the super friends. That's a whole different group."

"Stop pulling names for us out of the air," Ellie sighed. "I was fine with just being a family."

Morgan hobbled in. It seemed that he was going with the crutch today.

"Bad day, Buddy?" Chuck asked. Some days were worse for Morgan's leg than others. The stiffness never went away however, with the use of a Wayne Tech assisted living leg brace, no one at work could tell that Morgan's leg didn't work. It helped that it was compact enough to hide under Morgan's pants.

"Oh yeah," Morgan agreed, hobbling over in a shot. He could move surprisingly quick on crutches. "The brace felt like it was locking but it was actually my leg. It did not want to move without feeling like being stabbed with knives. I think Big Mike noticed because he put me at the register with a chair."

Big Mike had always been surprisingly understanding. Maybe because he didn't seem to be able to stand for long periods of time either.

* * *

**Bat-Raid**

Chuck stood by the door, keeping an eye out for anyone coming his way. His heart was thudding in his chest, making him sweat. He reached up to check that the mask he was wearing was still in place. How did Nightwing and the rest deal with wearing one every time they were in costume?

The door beside him buzzed and opened. Nightwing stood on the other side, looking very pleased with himself.

Nightwing motioned for him to follow. They were breaking deeper into the depths of this CIA building.

Three months after Bryce sent him the government's supercomputer, Chuck finally saw him again. It had been in circumstances he could barely imagine. Sarah had kissed him while what seemed like a bomb ticked down to zero. Instead of blowing them sky-high, it revealed a frozen and healing Bryce Larkin.

And the CIA took him away.

Chuck had promised Nightwing he would tell him if anything came up regarding Damian. Nightwing had wasted no time in getting here and helping Chuck break into the facility where they were holding Bryce.

"Sure, he is technically a traitor," Nightwing commented to Chuck. "But that's only because he's been keeping us informed about his missions and the CIA. You know he wouldn't work with this group you're hunting."

"I know."

Chuck tried not to let his heart get the best of him as they walked past rooms with people trapped inside, awaiting questioning or just being held until the CIA figured out more permanent solutions for them.

Bryce was strapped to a table, held vertically with his eyes covered. Nightwing hissed a breath out before looking at the lock on the door. As much as he wanted to smash it, he wasn't familiar with this type of lock.

Chuck looked at it and a familiar ache began in the back of his brain, shooting through. He saw how the lock worked and even what the combination to this one was.

Nightwing made an impressed noise as Chuck keyed in the code and the door slid open.

"I see why agents want what's in your brain," he said as they walked in.

Bryce stirred. "Identify yourself," he ordered groggily.

"Really, D?" Nightwing chuckled. "You're ordering us around while you're incapacitated."

"I could escape. I just don't have anywhere to go."

"I could hide you at the Buy More?" Chuck suggested.

"Chuck? Is that really you?"

Nightwing pulled of Bryce's eye cover and Chuck waved. However, he frowned.

"Prove it." And then he said something in Klingon.

Nightwing's eyes widened behind the mask and he smiled amusingly as Chuck's face went red.

"Come on, man. Not in front of Nightwing! He's like... totally cool."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Respond Chuck."

Chuck sighed and responded. Bryce nodded, pleased and convinced that he was talking to the real deal. "Okay, get me out of here."

"Calm down a little, little brother," Nightwing said as he started undoing Bryce's straps. "That's what we're here for."

"The Intersect?" Bryce asked. Chuck pointed to his head. "Oh. And how's that working out for you?"

"It sucks. The CIA and NSA are watching my every move. Then again, I'm saving the world in a more grounded manner so that's pretty cool."

"You're not bulletproof in that form," Bryce scolded.

"Then maybe don't send me government secrets."

"I had no one else to send them to!" Nightwing gasped comically and they both ignored him. "Had I sent them to anyone else, I couldn't guarantee their safety. The Intersect has fried people's brains until they're vegetables." Chuck was insulted momentarily before recalling that Bryce knew he would have been fine. That trait had been what the CIA had their eyes on him for during his Stanford years.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Nightwing said. This time they listened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Freedom**

Chuck opened the window to his room and they slipped in. Bryce dropped onto Chuck's bed, exhausted.

"Let me sleep a couple of hours, please," he whined.

"You're going to have to return to the family soon," Nightwing said. He took pity on the person who had been locked up by the CIA for the past day. "We've been worried."

Bryce hummed noncommittally.

"Damian."

"Fine."

"I'll watch over him," Chuck said when Nightwing turned to him. The moment Nightwing was gone, Chuck closed the window and grabbed a comic book. If he was going to stakeout, then he was going to be entertained while he did it.

Nothing interesting happened while Bryce slept. The ex-spy stirred as the sun started to rise and jumped out of bed, somehow with a knife.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"

"I always have a weapon on me," Bryce responded. With a flick of his wrist, the knife was gone. "Anyway, we need to do something about Fulcrum."

"We?" Chuck repeated. "Why 'we'? I didn't sign up for this! My sister didn't sign up for this! Do you know how worried she'll be if she finds out that I've been hanging out with a vigilante?"

"Good thing I've been putting my time into being a spy then."

"Not the point."

"You didn't tell Mary about the spies hanging around, did you?"

Chuck imagined his sister facing down Sarah and Casey. She would probably fly to Washington to scold the leaders of the CIA and NSA. Some of his horror must have shown on his face because Bryce chuckled.

"I doubt she'll be as bad as you're imagining. Now Fulcrum. They're a risk, Billy."

"It's Chuck. Billy was... a name I took because my father asked me to."

"What?"

Chuck shook his head. There was no way he was sharing any of that mess with Bryce right now. "Just tell me about Fulcrum. What are they?"

"A splinter group in the CIA. And possibly the NSA. They have agents everywhere and they want the Intersect."

"That doesn't sound very good for me, being that I have it an all."

Bryce nodded. "If they get their hands on you, you'll be locked in a room for your life while they experiment on you. These are not nice people Chuck."

"Okay. Do you have a plan or am I bringing down the lightning?"

Bryce smiled at little at the implication that Chuck would go superhero to beat up Fulcrum. Even if it wouldn't work. "I'm giving the CIA once chance to work with me. The CIA, not Fulcrum. I'm going to get in contact with them and make my offer." Chuck nodded his understanding, looking relieved that he wouldn't have to be involved. "However, I need you to identify whomever the CIA sends to pick me up."

"Why me?"

Bryce reached out and tapped Chuck in the forehead. "Because that wonderful computer in your brain is the only way I trust of identifying these guys."

"Then... I need to tell Casey and Sarah. We can't do this CIA related thing around them without them finding out. And even if we did manage to keep it a secret, they'll get suspicious." Of what, he didn't know. He just didn't want to give them a reason to suspect he was anything more than just plain old Chuck.

Bryce thought about that. It would probably be easier to convince the CIA he was serious about working with them and the threat Fulcrum posed if he worked with the CIA/NSA team Chuck had here. "Your terms are agreeable, for now. We just need a public place to meet."

Now that, Chuck could handle. He had just the place.

* * *

**Gathering**

It was Thanksgiving morning. While Chuck had made it clear that Bryce didn't have an invitation to the dinner later that night, he didn't mind sending the guy out for breakfast.

Bryce wondered if he purposely forgot to tell his sister that he was here.

"Chuck said you wouldn't be a problem," Ellie commented in a huff, looking ready to stab him with the knife she pulled out of the kitchen drawer. "Why are you here, now?"

"I'm here for a job," Bryce said. Seeing the glower on her face, he added, "not for the Buy More. A job for the big guy."

"Big guy?"

Chuck's pounding footsteps brought a halt to their conversation as he came down the hallway and slid past the kitchen and almost into the lounge. "Elliedon'thurthim!" he blurted out, arms flailing as he fought to keep his balance.

"Why not?" Ellie responded.

"Uh... he works for Batman?"

She didn't look convinced. Bryce sighed and unclipped his bat-communicator. Even though only those with Batman's blessing had them, they were recognisable even to those who had been out of the game for years.

"I guess that explains your attitude-" Bryce's offended 'hey!' went ignored. "You better not pull Chuck into anything dangerous. He needs to keep the Buy More job until he can find something better."

"Of course," Bryce agreed. "I don't understand why he still has that job; he's obviously made for so much more."

Ellie glared at him. "There are other ways to help outside of vigilantism, you know?"

Bryce was confused. "That's what I meant. Chuck's a brilliant programmer and great with computers. Both skills highly valued in today's society. It's a waste for him to be in the dead-end Buy More job."

"Hey!" Chuck said, offended.

"He has a point, Chuck," Ellie said.

"Betrayed by my own sister!" Chuck bemoaned. He ducked as Bryce threw a fork his way.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" a chipper male voice said. Devin stood right behind Chuck, holding the thrown fork in his hand. Bryce quickly took back the communicator. "Ellie, babe, who's the guest?"

"That's Bryce Larkin."

"The same Bryce who-"

"That's right."

Bryce shrunk a little under the glare Devin sent his way. "Chuck, what's your old college buddy doing here?"

"Uh, we're working together on something?"

"And you approve of him being around?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, I'm off to work." With that, Devin walked out of the house.

"Wait for me!" Ellie called, gathering her things. Devin was her ride since they worked at the same hospital. Before leaving she said 'I'm watching you' to Bryce.

Bryce was considering himself suitably warned. He had no doubt she'd revive her superpowered career in order to beat him up.

"Your sister is terrifying."

"Good. I guess," Chuck said, sitting down to eat. "You did throw a knife at me." Bryce decided not to respond to that. He had learnt things while dealing with his brothers. "I hope you can at least stay put until tonight. Casey and Sarah will be over for Thanksgiving and we can discuss our plan then."

* * *

Chuck was shocked when he opened the door to see Casey standing there, waiting to be let in to celebrate Thanksgiving dinner. Ellie had invited him, since he was the loner neighbour who had just moved in and didn't seem to have anywhere else to be. It probably helped endear her trust that he was currently working at the Buy More as part of his cover.

Chuck reluctantly let him in. Ideally, Bryce had been hoping to keep Casey out of it by just telling Sarah but there was no way he could arrange a meeting between the fugitive hiding in his bedroom and his handler without his bodyguard finding out. Chuck didn't know if he was relieved or not. Bryce wouldn't tell him why he was so hesitant about including Casey.

"Ellie!" Chuck called out as she began giving orders to Casey. She wasn't shy about getting those around her to help when there's a job that needs doing. "Did I mention that Morgan was bringing someone?" Were they going to have enough seats?

"A real someone or imaginary someone?" she called back from where she was checking the oven.

"A real someone. Her name's Anna and she's-" using Morgan as entertainment between boyfriends, "nice."

"She?" Ellie came out of kitchen. "You said 'she'?"

Right, Morgan didn't date much, he was too caught up in the superhero world that he tended to chase women off. "Yes. His girlfriend. She seems to think that there's something between you and Morgan."

Ellie's excited smile turned to something more disgusted. "Ew. No offence, Chuck but dating Morgan would be like dating you."

"We're family, I know." Chuck ignored Casey's eye twitch, which for him was like gagging disgustedly.

Morgan, Anna and Sarah arrived at the same time. It was impossible for Chuck to pull Sarah away to talk to Bryce.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked when they were seated. It was the first time she had been able to pull away from Ellie and Anna to talk to him. "You keep looking behind you."

Because that's where the hallway leading to his room is. "I'm just nervous," he responded. "And wondering what it would be like if Bryce Larkin was in my life right now. Like maybe in my room."

That earned him a couple of strange looks. But Sarah seemed to get it as her eyes widened and she excused herself.

"I should go make sure she's okay," he said, following her.

"About time," Bryce said as they walked into the room. Sarah stormed up to him and then froze as he pulled a gun. For a moment, it was pointed at her but then he pointed it at Casey.

"Chuck, get out of the way and close the door."

Chuck sighed and did as Bryce asked.

"Put the gun down, Bryce," Sarah instructed.

"Him first," Bryce said, nodding at Casey. "Or would you rather let him try again? You'd like that right, Casey? The chance to try again."

"'Try again'? Casey, tell me if I'm wrong but it sounds like you were the one who shot Bryce in the first place?"

"You get a chance to shoot Bryce Larkin, you shoot to kill," Casey responded.

It wasn't an answer but Chuck figured it meant 'yes'. He turned to Sarah. "Did you know about this?"

"It was in his report," Sarah responded.

"Chuck, it's fine," Bryce said. "It's the way the spy world works." And boy, now Chuck felt like he should be thanking Bryce for keeping him out of the CIA's clutches.

"That's not cool. Listen, Casey put the gun away and listen to what Bryce has to say. He was set up."

"How did he even get here, Chuck?"

"He was locked up in a CIA facility, some place so deep and dark that even I thought we wouldn't be seeing him for a very long time."

"Ask him later. Right now, we need to make sure he's protected."

"Chuck flashed. That's how he knows to trust me."

"I wouldn't say 'trust'," Chuck countered. "But I know you're not lying."

Sarah looked hesitant and Casey waited a moment before putting his gun away.

"Okay, let's hear it," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Investigation**

Things went as smoothly as they could since, as Bryce suspected, the agents who came to pick him up were Fulcrum. He was saved thanks to Chuck's quick thinking and the Buy More's strange evacuation policy centred around the word '_Pineapple'._ The Fulcrum agents were arrested and Bryce was back in the CIA's good graces. Mission success.

However, there was something else gnawing at Bryce. While in the Buy More, he had met Morgan, who; under the impression that he was just a look-a-like, told him what he thought of Bryce. It was not good.

There was another thing about Morgan though. Bryce noticed that he didn't bend down and seemed to favour one leg over the other.

It was simple enough to investigate. Morgan lived with a woman who considered him her son. Bryce slipped in through the window as he bid her goodnight and waited for the door to open.

"Morgan Grimes. I think we need to talk," he said as he made out Morgan's small stature filling the doorway.

Morgan screamed a high-pitched scream and motioned like he was going to hit Bryce with his crutch while balancing on the doorframe.

"Don't mess with me intruder, I will beat you up!"

"Oh for the love of-" Bryce huffed. "Turn on the light, Morgan." He winced as the light hurt his eyes but at least Morgan wasn't screaming.

"Bryce? What? It was you! Today in the store-" Bryce tuned out the rest of Morgan's ramblings.

"I notice you use crutches. What happened to your leg?"

"None of your business," Morgan responded. "And if you're not here to apologise to Chuck-"

"I'm here because I wanted to check something, Freddy."

Morgan froze. Then he winced. "Oh no, Chuck's going to kill me, I let out my identity to the Nemesis."

"Freddy, I know that Chuck is Billy too. I'm Robin."

"Oh. I thought you were Bryce."

"I am but I was also Batman's Robin."

"You're too old for Robin."

"The older Robin. Back when you guys were a crime fighting group."

Morgan snapped his fingers. "Right! The fourth boy Robin! The one who died for a while and then came back supercharged. You were Billy's friend." The he sobered. "Man, you really suck. You know about Billy and you still got Chuck kicked from his dream school?"

Bryce opened his mouth to respond and then realised that the CIA was now Chuck's secret too. And he couldn't expose Chuck's secret, if he didn't want it exposed.

He cursed instead.

"I'm glad you see my side of things," Morgan said. That wasn't why Bryce had cursed but he couldn't admit that Morgan was wrong.

"Look, there is a reason that I got Chuck kicked out. A reason Chuck knows about and it's his choice to share."

Morgan glared for a couple of moments before picking up his phone and calling for Chuck. Bryce resisted the urge to hit his head against the nearest wall.

"Morgan, why are you calling me? We have work tomorrow."

"The Nemesis is inside my room, Chuck!"

Bryce took a deep, calming breath as Chuck realised he was there.

"Look, I was just trying to explain that you know why I got you kicked out of Stanford and realised I couldn't really do that without betraying your trust a second time."

There was silence on the other end for a couple of moments. Then Chuck sighed.

"That doesn't explain why you're at Morgan's."

"Because he's Freddy and you didn't tell me."

"Because he's Batman and you didn't tell me!"

"He's not Batman."

"I'm not Batman. Chuck, why didn't you tell me?"

Chuck's voice rose in pitch, "Aren't you a bat? You don't need me to tell you when you can just figure it out."

"I was! And then Morgan had to call you!"

Morgan made an understanding 'oh'. Then he frowned at Bryce and pointed his crutch at the taller man's chest.

"Since you and Chuck seem to be friends again, I'll reluctantly allow it. But if you do anything like that to Chuck again, I'm calling down the lightning on top of you."

Bryce rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn't care about the threat Morgan posed.

* * *

**Flight**

As soon as things were cleared up between the three of them, Morgan pushed Bryce to the side and hobbled towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Bryce questioned.

"Outside," Morgan replied in an 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"Why?"

"Because the magical lightning likes to leave holes in ceilings."

Bryce watched him work his way out of the window and then followed him out. He was curious about what Morgan's intentions were.

A cry of 'Shazam!' and Morgan was off, flying quickly into the distance. Bryce wondered if the little man realised that this wasn't over. He dashed out and hopped into his little round car.

He had designed and built this car himself. A press of a button and the vehicle was off into the sky like a shot. Bryce gunned the power, grateful that he had decided to go with a silent set up rather than one modified to make all the awesome vroom, vroom noises. He followed the signature of Freddy's particular offshoot of Shazam magic and quickly caught up with the flying superhero.

Morgan gave him a shocked look and Bryce smiled smugly back and waved.

* * *

They pulled up in a nearby city, landing on an empty rooftop with a helicopter pad. Bryce still had a smug grin on his face as he stepped out of his car. Morgan came running over. He looked the car over, inch by inch. He asked Bryce questions about it. He was a little surprised that Bryce had made it, not at all surprised that Bryce wouldn't let him fly it, and amazed by the technology inside it.

"Are we going to fight crime? Or just admire my car?" Bryce asked, pulling out a black helmet with what looked like a red 'v' on it. Just like his brothers, he had another alias he could call on outside of Robin.

Morgan's answer was instantaneous. "Fight crime." He pointed over to where a man was climbing out a window with a black backpack.

Red Bird liked that answer. With a chuckle of amusement, the vigilante jumped from the rooftop and grappled across to a balcony on the next building. He stood on the stone edge of the balcony and looked over. Morgan was holding the criminal by the collar, scolding him on his petty crime and how he should get a job.

"Really?" Red Bird questioned as he looked down over the edge. Vertigo wasn't an issue for him.

"Another one?" the criminal questioned in an annoyed tone. Red Bird didn't hesitate to jump down and land behind him, batarang in hand.

Morgan chuckled. "I'd be careful what you say to him. He can ruin lives!"

"Thanks," Red Bird droned, tapping the shape part of the batarang into the criminal's neck.

Morgan shrugged, pulled the criminal away from Red Bird and started to float. "I'm going to fly him to the police station! Find another crime while I'm gone."

"Sure, whatever." Red Bird watched as Morgan flew away. It seemed the superhero didn't notice the tracker he clipped to his cape. That was good. At least Red Bird would know whether Morgan left him here.

* * *

**An Ultimate Battle**

Bryce returned as the sun started to rise. When Morgan landed on the ground next to his car, he got out.

"Are you going to be alright at work?" he asked. Usually, people got tired after not sleeping a night or something. Bryce wasn't sure what that felt like since he was used to a schedule of cat naps and one short block of sleep before patrol.

"I'll be fine! It's nothing worse than an all-night gaming session!" Morgan responded. Indeed, the woman he lived with didn't seem surprised to see him walk in at breakfast time with another person in tow.

"Mother. What are you doing up?" Morgan asked.

"I noticed you weren't in your room and yes, I saw your note. However, I still slept on the couch so I could hear when your ride pulled up."

Morgan winced. "Sorry. I'll sneak out after you've gone to bed next time."

The little woman with the big hair stared at them for a moment before going to bed, with a 'you better' in Morgan's direction.

"Sorry about my Mum, she's a nice lady but a little overprotective."

Bryce was still shocked with her existence. "Wasn't your mother dead?" It wasn't a rude question when evidence to the contrary existed.

"Something like that," Morgan responded with a shrug. "Technically, she's my mother's sister, my Aunt. She was supposed to get custody of me when my parents died but their deaths were so sudden and someone messed up and I ended up in foster care."

That explains how Morgan and Chuck could meet as Billy and Freddy, although it didn't explain the other names or the whole 'mother' thing.

"It started out as a kind of joke between us which grew into more," Morgan responded with a shrug. "Don't look at me like that, sometimes things like this happen." He pulled out a controller. "Have you played Ninja Warrior 6?"

Bryce snorted and took the controller. "Of course. Bring it on, Grimes." He ended up staying even longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Bryce's phone went off. He put down the computer he had been working on and considered answering it. It was one of Sarah's numbers so he figured it couldn't hurt.

"Hello?"

"Bryce?" she sounded surprised.

"Well, you did call me. What's wrong?"

"...nothing's wrong. I was wondering if you received your orders yet."

He had. He wasn't in the mood to work with the CIA on this one and had made plans to work with an old friend of his. As long as the mission was completed, the CIA didn't care about the methods used. Even if those methods involved working with vigilantes.

"I'm going deep undercover, where I won't be contactable for a while." Bryce Larkin was about to drop right off the map. Maybe he would even take the time to travel to Gotham city. It was _'mysteriously' _void of Fulcrum agents, as if someone knew whenever a Fulcurm agent came to Gotham.

"...I see. You don't know when you're coming back?"

"No clue." At least this wasn't a lie.

Sarah seemed disappointed but let him go by hanging up. Using Damian's phone, Bryce shot a text to Chuck in order to let him know that Sarah contacted him. Hopefully Chuck would realise that Bryce was giving his blessings. A guy like Chuck would be perfect for her. Bryce had other things to be doing.

* * *

Red Bird was sitting atop a decorative gargoyle, around 20 floors up from the ground. He was alert but also relaxed. There wasn't much need to be running around Gotham tonight. He had been back for a while, after leaving the CIA with a promise to find an answer to their Fulcrum issue.

He wondered if they knew he was just going to work with Batman and his allies to get the job done.

Suddenly, the family chat lit up.

"There's supers heading into Gotham."

"Who, Babs?"

"You're all going to love this; it's the Shazam kid and his friend."

Red Bird sat up taller, looking around as if he could spot Chuck from up here.

"How long until they get into Gotham's airspace?"

"Well, Tim, they're already here. I silenced your alarms because I have a feeling I know why they're here."

Red Bird sighed. "They're not going to find me, you know." What was with the sudden disbelief over the chat? Dick actually laughed! "I mean it!" He glared at Chuck, who was flying this way. His red uniform and white cloak stood out against the dark Gotham sky. Morgan wasn't any better, his blue uniform an almost blinding colour.

"Hey!" Chuck greeted with a wave.

"What do you know? He did return to Gotham." Morgan sounded incredibly smug as they pulled up so they were floating next to Red Bird.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Chuck pointed to Morgan. "He knew. Something about you using this uniform when fighting crime with him a while ago."

Red Bird hadn't forgotten about that but he was surprised Morgan remembered.

"I'm Red Bird. Why are you two here anyway?"

"We can't visit?" Morgan asked, excitedly.

"I need some advice. It's about Sarah."

Red Bird knew they couldn't see the expression behind his visor but they acted like they did. Morgan snorted a laugh while Chuck quickly elaborated;

"Weren't you two dating? Can't you give me any tips? I'm not good at this relationship stuff!"

"You know we weren't really dating, right? Sarah admitted feelings for me but I felt that it wasn't appropriate."

Chuck glared at Morgan. "I guess whatever advice you can give will be perfect then. You can certainly fake acting like you're dating."

Morgan sighed and floated closer to Red Bird in order to whisper, "he's totally in love with her and afraid she won't love him back."

"Why would she? I'm no Bryce Larkin."

"Bryce Larkin isn't a real person. I made him up. And Chuck? You're a superhero. And a nice guy. What's not to love?" Red Bird winced as Barbara demanded that he bring Chuck and Morgan back to the cave. What was she doing at the cave in the first place?

"He's right." Morgan nodded sagely. "And we'd know."

Chuck stared at Red Bird. Red Bird had no clue what he was trying to convey.

While Morgan was staring in awe at the Batcave and flying over to check out the computer and gaming set-up, Chuck pulled Damian aside.

"I still need advice on how to fake a relationship. For my cover with Sarah."

"Do you really want my advice? Seems like Morgan's convinced you're in love with her."

"Helpful." Chuck's tone said it was anything but.

"Don't you have the wisdom of Solomon or something?"

"It doesn't work for personal relationships! It's kind of like a fancier Intersect."

"I've heard rumours they're working on a fancier Intersect."

"Just keep it out of my head." Chuck sighed and looked over at Morgan. He was listening to Tim explain how the computers were put together.

"Why is there a whole gaming lounge up there?" Chuck asked, pointing to the loft built above the computers. It featured huge monitors and a number of consoles were visible beneath them. Beanbags appeared to be the only seating.

"Because my brothers wanted it," Damian said.

Tim snorted. "Sure. We wanted it. You know Dick installed it for you."

Damian glared. He had put in many hours up there, mainly with Colin, Jon or Dick. But so had the rest of them.

"I bet if you boot up any of those consoles, your save will be the second file to pop up."

"Because you would delete it if I took the first spot!"

"My point is that I wasn't the only one using that. If Dick built it with me in mind, he probably also had you in mind."

Chuck decided to intervene. "Why are we here?"

"Right, about that. See Barbara." With that said, Tim pointed to where the red-haired woman was standing against the wall and then made his exit. He jumped over the railing and down to the vehicle bay, onto a motorcycle and tore out of the area.

"Barbara?" Morgan questioned.

"The original Batgirl," Damian explained.

"Batgirl?" Morgan's voice rose to a high, excited pitch.

"Oh no," Chuck sighed as Barbara laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, although you are aware you look much older than I thought. I mean, I thought you were Damian's age."

"It would appear that my hero self ages alongside my regular self," Chuck explained. "So, I still appear older than I am. Shazam!" Lightning struck and Chuck stood there, looking like his regular mousy self. "See?"

"Amazing. I wonder why it works like that."

"Identity protection?" Damian suggested.

"Also. It's magic. It does things because it's magic," Morgan said with a wide grin. "Shazam!" Morgan almost toppled over as his crutch slipped on the smooth ground. Chuck showed amazing reflexes as he caught his friend before he fell.

Barbara and Damian shared a shocked look. They hadn't expected that. They would have to do something to make it more crutch friendly. They didn't need anyone slipping over when injured.

"Look, I called you because I need someone looking out for Damian."

"What?" Damian had not expected that either.

"Why?" Chuck questioned.

"Because he joined the CIA and almost died because of it. I want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"The CIA?" Morgan grinned in Damian's direction as he pulled up a chair. Both because he wanted to hear that story and because his leg was bothering him and he couldn't stay standing.

Damian realised what Barbara was doing. She was recruiting Chuck and Morgan to their mission and against the CIA, if the situation called for it. While it would be nice to have Chuck and Morgan on their side, Damian had to wonder if Barbara knew about their history with Bryce. He wondered if they would even be willing to side against the CIA for him-

"Spying against the spies? For Batman? I love it! I'm so in!" Morgan said.

"I'm here if you need me," Chuck responded with a shrug.


	10. Chapter 10

Bolonia Grimes moved swiftly around the kitchen, holding a tray of glasses and cordial.

"Here you go, boys!"

Damian wasn't sure how to respond to the over-enthusiastic guardian, who hadn't been put off by his sudden return and the talk over the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Auntie B!" Chuck said as he poured himself a drink.

"Thanks, Ma!"

Bolonia hugged Morgan around the shoulders. "Anything for my boys. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Are mothers meant to be like that?" Damian questioned in confusion. He had very little experience in this area.

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. Auntie B has been like that the whole time we've known her though. She did leave us with a foster family though so maybe she feels guilty?"

"Nah," Morgan responded. "She's been like for as long as I remember. Even back before Chuck ended up on the streets."

"As much as I want to hear that story-" because he knew it was the story of how Billy and Freddy came to be, "we're here to talk about the bombshell my family dropped on you two." And not how Chuck and Morgan had apparently known each other before Billy and Freddy.

"The spy thing is awesome!" Morgan decreed. "Can I join you in working for the CIA?"

"Morgan, that sounds dangerous," Chuck said, just barely remembering that he's supposed to act like this is new to him as well and not something he's mixed up in.

"It is dangerous. They don't care if you live or die and your magic would make you a target for the hardest missions."

"But helping people...?"

"The CIA does that on a boarder range. What you are often faced with is hurting a few people to save a lot. It sucks." Morgan didn't seem convinced. "Okay, so here's an example. I'm actually also a known criminal.

The CIA had me create a security scare by forging what can't be forged."

"If it can't be forged, how do you forge it?"

"There's a reason I'm the best," Damian responded. "My point is, do you think I saved anyone doing that?"

Morgan shrugged but seemed to be getting it.

"Besides, what would Chuck do if you started running around for 'the Man'?"

Chuck blinked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What?"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'd really rather not be creating moon landings and the like."

As someone who had been in space a number of times, Damian was rather insulted that Morgan was implying that the moon landing was fake. Wasn't the Shazam family able to fly into space with no problem? However, he was willing to ignore that because Morgan was beginning to understand why he shouldn't join the CIA.

Chuck didn't have the same reservation. "Morgan. We've flown into space before. Do you really believe people didn't land on the moon?"

"It could be fake."

"Morgan. Do you need to go check the moon?"

Morgan huffed. "Okay, bad example."

"Very bad."

Damian tried not to laugh. He didn't fully understand why this was funny but it was interesting to see the two interact outside of costume about costume things.

* * *

It was ridiculously easy to break into CIA offices when you were also a part of the CIA. Bryce was no longer impressed by the way Fulcurm knew everything going on in the CIA. With just one agent planted here, any group could learn whatever they wanted.

Bryce was even able to answer his phone as he looked at government secrets.

"So Bryce, I assume you go on spy missions for the CIA...?"

Bryce sighed. He had no clue where Morgan was going with this, however he knew enough to know that this line of questioning wasn't going to end well for him. "I do. Why?"

"When's the next one?"

"No clue," he lied.

"Can I join?" And that's why he had lied.

"How am I supposed to explain the civilian who has knowledge of my mission."

"I won't come as a civilian then."

It took Bryce a moment to realise what Morgan was saying he would do. "No. I can't include a superhero in my mission. That's even more difficult to explain."

Morgan sighed. "But I want to join the CIA. Even for a mission. Come on."

"No. But how about we go and fight crime tonight instead?" He could probably make it to Burbank by nightfall. Or maybe they could meet in a city halfway.

Morgan eagerly agreed. Bryce extracted some details from him and then returned to his job. He took down the direct contact details for General Diane Beckman, just in case he needed to contact the NSA. He already knew how to get to Langston Graham, the director of the CIA and the other brain behind the formation of Chuck's team. However, Director Graham put enough faith in Sarah that Bryce would just have to face her to achieve any goals related to the CIA.

No matter how much he didn't want to face Sarah. There was a lot he had left unexplained that she would want answers to.

* * *

Chuck was a nervous wreck after almost having to leave without warning because of the CIA. He couldn't go to Morgan or Ellie about this since they didn't know about his involvement with the CIA. Morgan knew about Bryce's but, since Morgan couldn't stop bringing up going on a CIA mission to Bryce, they had decided they weren't going to tell him about the CIA base under to Buy More that Chuck used and Chuck's involvement.

"Chuck!" There was a rap at his window. "Chuck!"

"Bryce?"

Bryce climbed in the moment Chuck opened the window. He was frowning as he looked him over.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah?" Sure it was a lie but Chuck was certain Bryce wouldn't want to hear about how he didn't want to leave his family.

"What about the extraction order? Did Sarah not tell you?"

Chuck couldn't help laughing as his worry lifted. He had forgotten that Bryce didn't fully trust the CIA. "You're spying on me?"

"Of course I'm spying on you! I promised to look after you! If you're worried about the extraction order, I can help you escape."

"It's fine! The order has been rescinded." Chuck sat down on his computer chair and Bryce took the bed. "Although that doesn't help for next time. Hopefully there won't be a next time."

Bryce sighed. "Chuck, you can't rely on hope. We need to make some plans for when this happens again."

When, not if. Did Bryce really think it was inevitable? "Do you really think this'll happen again?"

Bryce gave him a look which said 'are you stupid?'. It was a look Damian had been known for but it was not a look Chuck could remember seeing on Bryce during their college days.

"Chuck, Fulcrum is looking for the intersect. It's their main goal. And you have it. Are you telling me you really don't think they'll find you again?"

Chuck couldn't answer that. "I guess we'll need a plan then," he sighed.

"Good. Something that doesn't involve that word of yours."

"What?"

"There's no guarantee that you'll be able to speak-"

"Do you really think criminals haven't tried that before?" Chuck demanded to know. "I've been gagged many times during my life- and that sentence sounds really bad now that I'm saying it out loud."

Bryce stared at him in obliviously. "What's bad about it? At least it was criminals. I mean, I've been gagged by criminals before but the times that I really remember are during my grandfather's training."

They were not getting into Damian's past right now. "I can take care of myself when dealing with criminals. I had a good career going, remember?"

"I remember you disappearing suddenly."

Chuck was surprised at how quickly and bitingly Bryce responded. "You've never asked why I left."

"Why would I? It has nothing to do with me."

Chuck made an agreeing noise while he wondered if someone had explained to Bryce already. Maybe he didn't ask because he already knew?

"Aren't we friends?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

The door banged open and Ellie stood there, looking annoyed. "Holy moly, you two are impossible."

"I thought that was his catchphrase?" Bryce said, trying to distract her.

"If the ring on my finger didn't distract me from the disaster you two are, then you certainly won't by asking irrelevant questions." Ellie held up her hand so that Bryce could see the new engagement ring adorning it.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Now, you two. Chuck, when I told you to make sure you said your goodbyes, what were you doing?"

"Huh? I said goodbye."

Ellie stared at him. Chuck squirmed but didn't change his answer. "Then why doesn't Bryce know the circumstances of our leaving?"

"Batman didn't tell him? Look, I told Batman goodbye. And Superman! I said goodbye to everyone I saw at the Justice League headquarters."

"'Goodbye' as in 'I'm leaving forever' or 'Goodbye' as in 'see you tomorrow'?"

Chuck thought about it. Really thought about it for the first time in years. And he came to a chilling realisation. "The second one."

Bryce snickered. Ellie sighed.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with my brother." Then she turned to Chuck. "Does the Justice League know how to get in contact with you in case of emergency?"

"I think we'll know when it's an emergency," Chuck joked. Ellie was not amused. "They do now."

"Good. I think we need to talk about this. After Bryce goes home." She turned back to Bryce. "You're not staying the night. Go home before your family turns up on the doorstep."

"Got it!" Bryce responded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kidnapped**

Chuck was grabbed outside of the Buy More. A van pulled up and two big men jumped out and dragged him in. Two more men were in the van, holding the door and driving.

"Chuck!"

Chuck caught a glimpse of Sarah's shocked face as he was pulled into the van. It shocked him enough to keep him from speaking. He was thrown against the ground and pinned down by two of the men so he couldn't get up.

"We sure this is the guy?"

"He was the one talking with Agent Walker."

"And you saw her face as we drove away. She'll come for him."

"Good."

Chuck flashed on their voices; they were rouge CIA agents who had been captured by Sarah. How did they find her here?

"But who would have thought? Walker went all-in with this cover and is dating this loser!"

"Hah! She always was a distant Ice Queen. I don't think she cares who she toys with."

One of the men shoved his face into Chuck's field of vision. Thanks to the Intersect, Chuck knew what these agents looked like under their face masks.

"Sorry you had to hear it from us," he said. "But Agent Walker is playing you."

But he wasn't going to tell them that. He had only one thing to say.

"Shazam!"

* * *

Sarah spotted the smoke first.

"Over there!"

Casey pulled the car up, giving an impressed grunt as they took in the scene. The van which had taken Chuck was on its side, smoking slightly from where lighting struck it. The men who had been inside it were tied up, three on the ground and another in the arms of a big muscled hero.

"Where's Chuck?" Sarah questioned, pulling her gun on the hero.

"Oh boy," he said, dropping the criminal and holding his hands up. "Now, I have to tell you that bullets don't work on me."

There was a bang and a bullet bounced off the red uniform and hit the ground. Everyone stared at it for a beat before Casey shrugged.

"I had to check." He didn't drop his gun though.

Sarcastically, Chuck grumbled, "thanks. Anyway, I captured these criminals and dropped off their hostage at the Buy More."

"The Buy More?" Sarah questioned sceptically.

"It's where he wanted to be taken," Chuck responded with a shrug. He kicked off the ground and hovered for a moment. "I'll leave you these criminals with you and I hope I've been of some assistance. Bye!" And he flew off.

Chuck transformed back outside the Buy More, jumping in fright as his phone rang.

"Sarah?" he squeezed out. At least he didn't have to fake panic, he was plenty rattled.

"Chuck! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Some kind of superhero in a red costume saved me."

He could hear the sigh of relief on the other end. "That's good."

"Sarah? Am I safe? Do they know about the Intersect?" Chuck wondered if he would have to enact Bryce's 'Chuck's not going into CIA protection' plan. The descriptor was better than the code-name Bryce wanted to give it.

"They don't know about the Intersect. They targeted you because of me."

"That's good then."

"Chuck. They attacked you because of me. I'm a liability."

"You're not a liability. Sarah, I wouldn't be helping the CIA without you." Chuck really didn't need that realisation right now. "I'm safe but if you leave, I'll leave with you."

He could hear the disbelief in her voice when she responded, "I don't think you'll be able to outrun the CIA, Chuck."

"I run really fast when I'm scared," Chuck joked. It got a laugh out of her so he considered it a win.

* * *

**Advice**

Red Bird frowned at the lock. It should have opened but it appeared to have been a ruse. A fake lock to waste his time.

"Need some help?"

Red Bird glared at the Big Red Cheese who had landed behind him. "How did you find me?"

Chuck held up his phone, white half-cape fluttering in an unnoticeable breeze. "I asked Nightwing."

Red Bird muttered under his breath about meddling Graysons.

"Come on, he's only worried about you. The last time you dropped off the grid, you were shot and put into a healing pod."

"It was only one time," Red Bird muttered.

"One time is more than most." Chuck stalked forward and kicked the door with the Strength of Hercules, causing it to cave in. "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"I notice that Chuck is chattier than Billy ever was."

"Ouch. That's not true. Firstly, I ran a radio show as Billy. Secondly, I remember oversharing to you, Batman and Superman a few times during our youth. And thirdly, it was more that I went to Mary or Freddy before bothering anyone else. But, this time, you're the only one with enough information about what's going on."

"What's going on?" Despite himself, Red Bird was curious. What would Chuck need help with that he could only go to him? "Please don't tell me you want the newest model of Wayne Tech computer."

Chuck stared at him for a moment. "Did you just make a joke?" When Red Bird walked into the building instead of answering, he followed. "Or is that a thing you could arrange? I'm not going to say no to a high spec computer."

"What do you want?" Red Bird rephrased as he looked around. It looked like a regular office reception area. This made finding what he was after a little tricky. It was a good thing he memorised a map of the building. What he was looking for was probably down the left hallway.

"What does Sarah think about superheroes?"

"I have no clue. Normal people don't talk about superheroes as regularly as we do."

Chuck made a face at the use of the word 'normal' to describe Sarah. "Well, I was kidnapped a couple of days ago." Red Bird glared at the other red hero. He had been kidnapped? And he only brought it up now? "And I had to say the word to save myself. Casey and Sarah caught up to the criminals before I could get away."

"And how did that go?"

"Casey shot me."

Red Bird grinned at that. Chuck shrugged in a 'it's Casey' kind of way.

"Welcome to the club. At least you didn't end up having to recuperate for months."

Chuck snorted. "Stop reminding me. I know you got over that by the way. Unless you lied to Dick when you told him it wasn't bothering you."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let Casey forget. Stupid idiot shot me."

"Casey's not stupid. Just trigger happy. Like how a certain ten year old used to be."

"I never-!" Red Bird stopped as he recalled a number of times he had attacked without verifying the situation. Maybe he could still talk his way out of it? "I never shot anyone."

Chuck was having none of it. "There are other ways to be trigger happy that don't involve a gun. Now, I came here for advice on how I breach the superhero issue with Sarah."

"You don't." While the USB Barbara Gordon had given him unlocked the computer, Red Bird was annoyed that he couldn't find anything of use in the files.

"You might want to check the picture frame next to the desk," Chuck said, pointing at the frame in question. "We sell those at the Buy More and Morgan keeps trying to modify one to play video games."

"Has he been successful?"

"Not yet."

Red Bird picked up the frame and slid the USB into the port on the side. The frame screen flicked for a moment before displaying codes. Chuck had been right.

"Did you flash?"

"Nope. Seems like I'm not able to flash like this. The Wisdom of Solomon seems to make up for it though."

Chuck had helped him out so maybe Red Bird should put more effort into helping Chuck out too. "So, how have you told people about being a superhero in the past?"

"Uh... I didn't? Either circumstances allowed them to find out or Mary did the explaining."

"Can you get Mary to explain now?"

"I don't know. She hasn't even told Awesome yet, and they're going to be getting married."

"How about you ask her?"


	12. Chapter 12

**To Tell or Not to Tell - Part 1**

Ellie stared at Chuck with her hands on her hips. She gave him her 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

"I'm not telling her for you, Chuck. In fact, don't you think it's a little early to be telling her this? You dated Jill while in college and you never told her."

That's because he hadn't been getting into life-threatening events at College.

"Sarah's different."

Ellie smiled at that and Chuck felt a pang of guilt. Ellie couldn't know the truth about the CIA and the danger it put regular-old Chuck in. She had been nervous about him transforming to fight crime, even though he was as powerful and durable as Superman.

"Chuck, it's great that you're moving on. However, I think it's a little too early to tell Sarah. Unless you think Morgan's going to do something stupid?"

"No! Morgan's fine. You know as well as I do that Morgan takes this secret seriously."

Ellie sighed in relief. She did know that but she couldn't help wondering if something had happened. Morgan did seem to have terrible luck at times.

"How did you go about telling Awesome?" Chuck looked right at Ellie when she didn't respond. "Ellie? Have you told him?"

"No. I wasn't planning to."

"But you're marrying him! Doesn't he have the right to know?" Ellie had argued for their foster parents knowing, even being the one to tell them in the end.

"I know. But I'm not active and we could are pretty much retired. If it does come up, I might tell him but it's not an active part of my life."

Chuck could understand that. He was a little upset that Ellie was good at articulating her thoughts. However, she couldn't know that her circumstances didn't apply to him. Chuck knew that he would transform in front of Sarah in order to save their lives, if it came to that.

"What I'm saying is that maybe Sarah doesn't have to know."

"Maybe." Maybe he could just trust his handlers to protect themselves. They had been spies for a while, after all.

* * *

**Diner Drama**

Red Bird didn't know how to handle this. A grown superhero just laying his head on the table like the world was ending.

"Is everything okay?" the waitress asked. She was used to the Batman family coming in to order food and drinks but she hadn't seen the other red-suited guy in the white cape before.

"He's fine," Red Bird responded, even though he wasn't sure. "You are okay, correct?"

"I'm fine," Chuck moaned. "But why does the CIA keep losing stuff! I just found them their Cipher and it got stolen again! And my date with Sarah was ruined!"

"Personally, sounds like the date was a hit. I'm sure Sarah enjoyed fighting bad guys with you."

"It was more like surrendering than putting up a fight," Chuck sighed. The waitress returned and placed a hot tea in front of Red Bird and a chocolate milkshake in front of Chuck. "Ooh!"

Red Bird had ordered it as a surprise because Chuck looked like he needed something and Dick said that chocolate was always a good surprise. Besides, Chuck reminded him a lot of Dick and Dick liked ordering milkshakes whenever he didn't order coffee.

"Okay, so back up. You had a date with Sarah-"

"After a mission to recover this Cipher thing which is meant to help create a new Intersect computer."

"Right. And you asked Sarah on date which the person you stole the Cipher from crashed, demanding the Cipher back." Chuck nodded. Red Bird was following so far. "And got away. Then you learnt from Casey that the Cipher was stolen. And now you're crashing in Gotham because you can't handle the new Intersect being set back and your date with Sarah being crashed all in one night."

A voice interrupted, "you know what you should do? Help us break Bryce free from the clutches of the CIA." Nightwing popped up and grinned from behind the chair behind Chuck.

"What?" Chuck and Red Bird said in unison.

Nightwing grinned at them, greeted the waitress and slipped into the seat next to Red Bird.

"Tell me that Bryce is happy with the CIA and I'll back off on this plan."

Red Bird clicked his tongue -tt- and looked away. A clear sign that he wasn't happy but wasn't willing to express it.

"See? You've literally killed yourself while working with them." In a mutter, Nightwing added, "and they locked you up as soon as they got your back." In a brighter tone, he continued, "so we are going to fake your death at the new Intersect."

"First we need a new Intersect," Chuck said. "And, I want this as much as you because it means the CIA will back off, we don't have the Cipher to make it."

"I'm sure your team can get it back."

"Say Chuck's team does get the Cipher back. They're still not letting me go to the launch," Red Bird pointed out.

"That's fine," Nightwing said, waving him off. "You're the best candidate they have after Chuck. We just have to wait for our window. Besides, someone asked you to make sure the CIA didn't have a working Intersect, remember?"

"Really? Who?"

Red Bird sighed. "I'm not allowed to tell you that. Just that it's a trustworthy person who used to work for the CIA."

Chuck pouted. There was a lot of that lately; people keeping information from him for whatever good reason they had made up in their mind.

Nightwing went back to his plan. "So, two birds, one stone. We help Bryce die valiantly while protecting the Intersect, even though he'll fail to protect it in the end."

"Do you have a concrete plan for this?" Chuck asked. "'Get back the Cipher' isn't very concrete. Besides, there's no guarantee they'll put my team on it."

Nightwing smiled. "Don't worry about that part." Chuck worried, even if it was in vain. Nightwing knew his team would get the job done. "Your team has the best chance of getting it back and I'm sure your boss realises that," Nightwing responded with a grin. He pulled out a computer tablet. The screen was blank, ready to be written on. "Now, what kind of heroic death are we giving Bryce Larkin?"

Red Bird sighed and held his head in his hands. Chuck laughed. Nightwing made this sound like a fun game.

* * *

**To Tell or Not to Tell - Part 2**

The next day, Chuck pulled Morgan aside once he arrived at work. Sadly, because Chuck wanted to talk, they wouldn't be able to watch Jeff eat ninety Twinkies in under three minutes. Or be there to help him not choke to death.

"Nightwing wants Bryce out of the CIA."

"What? No," Morgan whined. "But then how will I go on a mission?"

"I'm sorry buddy," Chuck said, putting a consoling hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan pulled up a chair. "Fine. Destroy my spy dreams. Can you tell me why?"

"Aside from Bryce almost dying? You do remember he has a life outside of Bryce Larkin."

"He wants to be Red Bird more often? I can get behind that. So what's the plan?"

"The plan went up in smoke," Chuck sighed. They had retrieved the Cipher, caught the bad guy and he was all set for his date with Sarah. "And interrupted my date with Sarah again." Sarah had knocked on his door to tell him that the Cipher had been a Trojan horse and exploded the Intersect room when activated. Director Langston Graham of the CIA and a number of agents had been killed. General Diane Beckman of the NSA hadn't been invited and so she had taken over the day-to-day operations of Chuck's team.

Nightwing and Red Bird had been shocked when he told them, so Chuck could believe they had nothing to do with this.

"Ouch. Do I need to threaten Red Bird to back off?" Morgan asked.

"No. Although, thanks. I just needed to talk to someone about it and I can't go about telling Sarah about the word and everything else."

"True."

Chuck was surprised. "You don't think I should tell Sarah?"

"You shouldn't tell her yet. I believe you two are perfect for each other but it's too early to be throwing 'oh yeah, magic is real and I'm a superhero' at her."

"Wow, Morgan. That's actually responsible of you. I'm impressed."

Morgan snorted. "Seems like I didn't use up all my responsibility as a teenager, huh?"

"You're plenty responsible. Just not at work."

Morgan gave Chuck a look which said 'can you blame me?' right before Sam burst in, calling for Chuck to come and save Jeff, who was choking.


	13. Chapter 13

Opening the door to Sarah's apartment, Chuck had not been expecting to see Bryce.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"It's a free room," Bryce responded.

Chuck lowered his voice. "Your father is a billionaire. Why are you bumming a room off Sarah?"

"Because she offered. Relax a little, Chuck, I'm bringing a mission your way."

Chuck contemplated using the word against Bryce but he did not receive powers to use against his friends. Even those who didn't think before they spoke.

"What makes you think I want a mission?"

"This one relates to the Intersect. Fulcrum has stolen a chip with secret data on it. It's been given to a wealthy software magnate in the hopes that he can decrypt the data on it."

Chuck held onto his questions until they could see the General. It involved waiting until the next day, when they could all meet in Castle, their secret CIA base underneath the Buy More.

General Beckman explained the mission, "Von Hayes is hosting a party tonight. Bryce and Sarah will be infiltrating the party as guests. Casey. Chuck. You'll be part of the waitstaff. Since Bryce and Sarah will be playing a husband and wife, I believe that showing affectionate behaviour should be enough to get people to look the other way as you infiltrate Von Hayes' mansion to recover the chip."

"It's always a party at a mansion," Chuck sighed when General Beckman ended the video call. Casey slapped him on the shoulder.

"Now you'll know what's it like when you're not on the dancefloor."

"Chuck can dance?" Bryce questioned in surprise.

"Chuck is a fine dance partner," Sarah informed him, jumping to Chuck's defence. Bryce didn't bother asking anymore questions as her tone was harsh and he didn't want to push his luck. "Could I speak with you over there?"

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Chuck asked Casey as Sarah pulled Bryce into another room.

"Who knows? Maybe she's going to rekindle an old flame."

Chuck's mouth dropped open as his heart sunk.

* * *

"I think that we should keep things strictly professional between us on this mission," Sarah said. Bryce couldn't agree more and he told her so. She gave a relieved sigh. "I actually thought you might be difficult about this."

"No. It's fine. I guess you're going to be dating Chuck?"

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. "What makes you say that? I just thought that we should keep things professional between us, nothing else."

"Sarah. You know that Chuck likes you and wants to give a relationship between you a go, no matter how much he pretends that he's okay with a fake relationship for his protection. And you like him too. Otherwise you would have had this talk with him."

"Who's to say I haven't?"

Bryce frowned at her. Chuck's behaviour wasn't from someone who had been told in no uncertain terms that a romantic relationship wasn't possible.

After a couple of moments, she sighed.

"Okay. I haven't been clear. I'm not sure where we stand. Chuck wants to try though. It can work, can't it?"

"I think it's a good idea." Bryce ignored the surprised look Sarah gave him. "Better to try rather than to wonder. Besides, there's been a few successful spy relationships in the past."

"Really? I've never heard that."

"They wouldn't be good spies if you had. They have families to protect."

Sarah had to concede that point. Bryce was right. Any good spy able to have a family would make sure they were protected.

"And you don't mind?"

Bryce was confused. "Why would I mind? This has nothing to do with me."

Sarah laughed. She hadn't realised that he was good at picking up other people's feelings but not his own. Or his own relationships. He was so good at being a spy that she hadn't noticed that his real self had been completely hidden.

* * *

They pulled the mission off, just barely.

"Chuck," Bryce said as soon as they were out of Castle.

"I know! I was jealous and stupid and almost compromised the mission because of it!"

"Please know that I have no intention of being with Sarah. I'm jealous that you're able to be so close to the one you like without a defined relationship. I know I can't do it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can't bring myself to be around the girl I like. I can't ask her to be my girlfriend so I distracted myself with other women." He sighed. "That didn't work either."

Chuck was almost in awe. What kind of woman wouldn't want to be with Bryce? Although it explained the suave, able to land a date with any woman, aura Bryce had. It hadn't been around in college so Chuck assumed Bryce met this woman after he had been expelled.

Who could it be?

* * *

Damian was lounging in the yard when his phone rang. Titus gave a soft 'woof' and removed his warm body from Damian's side. Alfred the cat hissed and slunk off his belly.

Rest disturbed, Damian picked his phone up from where it was lying above his head.

"What do you want?" he asked Morgan.

"Chuck's dating Jill again!"

Poor Sarah. But still, "and you feel the need to bug me with this; why?"

"Didn't you steal her from Chuck?"

"I did not. I don't think I've even exchanged two words with the woman." Damian wanted nothing more than to hang up and return to his nap, although he wouldn't be able to reach that level of comfort again as Alfred the cat was gone and Titus had made himself comfortable on the porch. "How did he even meet her?"

"He said something about a Buy More install at her place of work."

That could mean during his spy work. That seemed suspicious. He would have to check on that later. After hanging up, Damian posted a picture of Titus onto his twitter account and went inside to research Jill Roberts. He missed working with Mozzie, who often did this part for him. However, Neal Caffrey was supposed to be in prison so Damian couldn't risk being near Mozzie in case someone recognised him as his alias.

* * *

Red Bird jumped down from the rafters and knocked out two of the five criminals before anyone could react. The other three in the small room pulled out their weapons. Red Bird went for the one with the gun first, shutting him down with a burst of electricity from his suit. The other two were armed with a wooden plank and a baseball bat.

Red Bird pulled out his collapsible sword, ready to take these two down.

His phone rang. It was wired to his helmet in case another hero needed him. Red Bird leapt to the side as he answered.

"Bryce! Jill is FULCRUM!"

It took Red Bird a moment to figure out who it was and what they were talking about. He punched out the man armed with the baseball bat when said man charged at him with a battle-cry.

"I heard you got back together with Jill. So she's FULCRUM? When did they recruit her?" She wasn't CIA as far as he knew. Maybe she had a connection to one of the other agencies. The wooden plank being swung in his direction was annoying. It was long, giving the other man a reach greater than Red Bird's sword.

"Her uncle recruited her. And I had to arrest her." Poor guy certainly sounded broken-hearted. Red Bird expected to hear crying any moment now. He also jumped and kicked, hitting the wooden plank with enough force to stagger the criminal. Then he rushed in and knocked him out with the handle of his sword.

"It could have been worse. She could have tried to kill you." Silence. "Did she try to kill you?"

"No! ...Not intentionally."

"Are you just trying to keep me up to date? Because I'll probably see Jill's arrest turn up in the system." Although, he probably wouldn't have paid much attention to it. Not if Jill wasn't her real name. Also, what had been her last name? Robin? Robert? Or was it Roberts?

Chuck laughed. Red Bird mentally went back over the conversation but couldn't figure out what he had said that was funny.

"You're still bad at this, aren't you?"

"I'm not bad at anything. Talia raised me to be perfect."

"Oh-kay. There's a lot to unpack there but I was referring to human interactions. You're not good at talking with other people, are you?"

"-tt- I can manage." Chuck didn't doubt that. Bryce Larkin was somehow able to make it as a spy. "I think you're less experienced with talking to other people than I am."

Chuck snorted. "I used to run a radio show and lived in a house filled with people. Just because it's me and Mary now, and I get tongue-tied around Sarah, doesn't mean I don't know how to socialise."

"Wait. I didn't know about any radio show."

"I only did it for a couple of summers. Anyway, the other thing I called about is; do you know anything about Orion?"

"Nope," Red Bird responded without hesitation. "And now the cops are about to arrive so I need to leave the scene of this crime, bye." He hung up, wondering if that had been too abrupt. Too late now, he would let Chuck assume whatever he wanted. Plus, he had given the leader of this group enough time to nap. He dragged the leader away with plans to wake him and question him on the movements of his gang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Interrupted at Home**

Damian was sketching in his room when the doors were thrown open.

"The time has come!" Mar'i Grayson announced as she strode in. Damian glared at the mark his startled hand had sliced across his paper.

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen this?" she asked, dumping the laptop she had been carrying in his lap. On it was the video for the launch of the new operating system by Roark Instruments.

"No. I know they're a competitor for Wayne Industries but why would I watch something like this when I can watch what people say about it later?" He much preferred watching people either be excited or tear the company apart. In this case, he preferred the latter.

Mar'i grinned and pressed play. Damian watched as Chuck interrupted the launch and was pulled away.

"Can you imagine the conspiracies people will come up with?" she asked with a grin. "There's already people who are talking about 'what if he is right about the super-virus' as well as people who are quick to jump to the defence of Roark Instruments. I mean, they are pretty popular."

"Mar'i," Damian sighed again. Why was he surrounded by such conspiracy lovers? "You know Batman's file on Roark Instruments and the unethical behaviour of Ted Roark. You should be able to draw your own conclusions."

"That's not as fun."

Neither was this. Why was Chuck hanging at the offices of one of Orion's enemies? Why hadn't he spoken to Damian about it?

"I hope he's not still chasing Orion."

"Yeah. He won't be happy to find out that you kept Orion's identity from him."

Damian did not need the reminder. "Why are you here?"

"Orion's on the move. We've spotted him in Burbank."

"Burbank? Why would he be- Chuck!"

"That's right! It seems like Orion's finally hanging with his son. It only took him, hmm, more years than I'd care to count to actually contact him."

"I have a feeling it was the other way around." With the CIA's resources behind him, it was easy to believe that Chuck was finally able to locate his missing father. Orion was a coward who believed his family to be as weak as him.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on the guy?" Mar'i asked. Damian rolled his eyes. It seemed he has said some of his thoughts out loud. "Anyway, Dad says that this is a perfect time to get our plan up and rolling."

"Our plan? Don't tell me he's also involving you."

Mar'i's green eyes glowed angrily. "I'm an asset, Damian Wayne. You'll see. Jet leaves in 5. Be there." She stormed out and Damian couldn't help watching her go, hair fizzling in the air.

So maybe his tone had been a little harsh when it came to his last statement, but he couldn't help it. His heart had been racing the whole time. Did Mar'i have the slightest clue of the adrenaline rush he got just from talking to her? While he didn't show it, he had figured out a while back that the rush he got wasn't just because she could crush him with her bare hands. He took a moment to groan into his pillow and calm down. Then he grabbed his bag and went down to meet Nightwing.

* * *

**Disappointment**

"I've continually done everything you asked me to do but once my dad gets kidnapped, all you can say is 'sorry'?" Chuck glared at General Beckman. He didn't care if he was being insubordinate or whatever. He finally reunited with his father and, surprisingly, he was close to getting the answers as to why he and Ellie had been abandoned. At the very least, Chuck figured that it had something to do with how his father was a CIA researcher gone rogue and the one who created the Intersect.

Orion was his father. Now in the hands of Roark, head of Roark Instruments and agent of Fulcrum.

"Chuck, I understand your disappointment."

"Do you?" Did she? "Then why haven't we found him yet?" They knew exactly who had him, so why? Chuck turned on his heel and stormed out. "Sarah, leave me alone for a while, okay?" he said as he heard her run after him.

"Chuck, don't do anything crazy. We will find your father."

"I know." He made a show of looking at his watch. "But corporate is coming into the Buy More sometime in the next week and I need to make sure Morgan doesn't scare them off in some misguided attempt to get Emmett fired."

While that was true, it wasn't his main goal. After all, what better way to distract Morgan than with a case?

Chuck stormed into the Buy More and pulled Morgan into the break room.

"My father's a spy. And he's in danger."

Morgan's jaw dropped. But, as always, he bounced back quickly. "Okay. What do you need?"

"Your help. We're going to save him."

* * *

**Gathering the Gang**

Almost as if the situation had summoned him, Bryce came waltzing through the doors of the Buy More that very same day. He was wearing sunglasses and black button-up shirt, resembling a male model.

"Bryce, what are you doing here?" Chuck questioned in surprise. Bryce shoved him down one of the aisles where they wouldn't be seen or heard easily.

"This might seem like a strange question, but has your father been in contact with you?"

"No? Did you hear something? Has Roark contacted you?"

"Roark?"

"He kidnapped my father, Orion, so that he could build an Intersect for Fulcrum."

Bryce gave him a blank look as he processed all that Chuck had said. Then he groaned and rubbed his hand down his face.

"If Fulcrum didn't have that man, I'd kill him myself. All his 'don't let Chuck find out' and he goes and tells you himself."

"Please don't kill my father, Damian," Chuck responded, identifying the change in Bryce's behaviour to be some of his true self seeping through. Damian had always been quick with the threats. "And what's this about not letting me find out? Was he the person who asked you to destroy the Intersect?"

"Yes. And," Damian hesitated, "he was in contact with me during Stanford. He asked me to look after you. -Tt- Like I wouldn't have anyway, you're my friend."

That was actually really nice. Chuck grinned. "You're my friend too," he said. He knew it was mushy and strange but he never really cared about that. It warmed him to hear that Damian, son of the Batman, acknowledged him as a friend.

"-Tt- No time for sappy declarations, we need to save your father. Is Grimes going to help us?"

Chuck thought about it. "Probably. He doesn't know about my involvement with the CIA, only yours and my father's. And he knows that my father is being held by bad guys."

"Bad guys? Where?" Morgan cried out, coming around the corner.

"What-"

"How much of that did you hear?" Damian demanded to know.

"Something about Chuck's father and bad guys," Morgan said, ready to help. "I'm so ready for this mission, just point me at the nearest bad guy."

Chuck looked to Damian for his input. They both knew that if Damian said no, Chuck would find a way to make Morgan accept that.

Damian might not have many friends but he didn't turn down help from capable people. And despite his carefree attitude, Morgan was capable.

"Fine. Chuck's dad developed something that Ted Roark of Roark Instruments wants. So he was kidnapped. We'll need to see what Nightwing says about that situation first."

"Nightwing's here?" Chuck and Morgan said in unison.

"I've already put in for the day off," Morgan said excitedly.

"I can wait until you get off work," Damian said and Morgan deflated like a balloon.

"I'd rather not wait. Besides, Sam owes me a favour so I can get him to cover my work. Morgan, Marvin is set to start in a couple of hours, we should see if he'd be willing to start a little early."

"That's perfect."

Nightwing was waiting for them in a hired van outside. While he was surprised to see Chuck and Morgan, Chuck quickly explained that they managed to get the time off work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Breakout**

* * *

Chuck had been surprised to be introduced to Nightwing's daughter while Morgan seemed stunned and couldn't even say 'hello' to her. Mar'i sat in the driver's seat as they planned.

"How do you plan to find my father?" Chuck asked. The CIA refused to tell him any more beyond 'we're searching' and that they hadn't been able to find anything.

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck. "About that, I may have joined Fulcrum."

"You what?!"

"Do you really think I'd leave the group who came after Damian alone? I went and joined Fulcrum under an alias. It wasn't really difficult."

Chuck could feel his mouth hanging open.

"Anyway, I'm considered one of their better agents, so much so that I've been given the location of a _grand party_ Teddy is holding. Apparently, we're the chosen few who will become the 'Agents of the Future'. It's called Black Rock." Chuck flinched. His eyelids flickered as the Fulcrum data in the Intersect was triggered.

"Chuck? You okay buddy?" Morgan asked, not knowing what was happening.

"My father's there. There's a Fulcrum base underground."

"Then that's where we're going!" Mar'i said. "Someone put the coordinates into the GPS."

* * *

Red Bird stared at the location before him. It looked like a giant carpark with a big screen set up on the other side and a building before them where the projector was set up.

"Cool! A drive-in cinema." Mar'i floated around, hair crackling in the night.

"Nightstar, switch it off," Nightwing ordered. "We can't risk them seeing the light."

Nightstar sighed heavily and dropped to the ground, the purple fire of her hair going out.

"What's the plan?" Morgan asked.

"Isn't there something else you should be saying?" Red Bird questioned. Morgan had no clue what he was talking about and it showed. Red Bird rolled his eyes, flinching as Nightwing glared at him. He knew his brother didn't like it when he wasn't nice to other heroes, no matter how irritating Damian could find them at times. Thankfully, Chuck knew what he meant and said the word;

"Shazam!"

"Oh! Shazam!"

Twin cracks of lighting hit their friends and, when the smoke cleared, a blue superhero stood in Morgan's place and the red superhero in Chuck's.

"I don't suppose either of you have x-ray vision?" Nightstar commented, floating a little bit in an attempt to see further. It didn't work, as the night and local flora obscured their direct view of the building.

"No, we don't." Chuck sounded slightly heartbroken about it. "I can punch things though!"

"Who can't?" Mar'i laughed. Being half-alien, she was also super-strong.

Red Bird followed Nightwing through the darkness. They were the scouts, as their outfits were the most adapted to the dark. Red Bird could see the yellow lightning bolts on Morgan's and Chuck's chests and the cat-like glow of Nightstar's eyes as they moved closer.

"If they haven't realised we're here, then we've been underestimating them."

"Better to overestimate than underestimate," Nightwing said as he crouched behind a bush. They were right by the door, which was more secure than a drive-in projector room and office had any right to be. "Electronic locks."

"I can break it." Red Bird slipped around the tree and kept his back to the building as he made his way quickly to the door. Within moments of connecting his wrist computer to the lock, the door was open. He waved at Nightwing and the rest further away and slipped in.

Nightstar was the first to fly through the door, Chuck and Morgan right behind her. Nightwing was the last, as he couldn't fly and watched the rear for any enemies. If they were caught, Orion might be moved before they could fight their way to him.

"Where do we go?" Morgan asked in a whisper.

The computer around Red Bird's wrist beeped as Nightwing sent through a preliminary map of the compound. Chuck had sketched it up for them on the way here and Red Bird was feeling stupid that he hadn't asked to see it.

They made their way down a very white and very well-lit hallway. It seemed cliché but Orion was being held at the very end, in a room with a lock on the outside.

"Do we set off the alarm by breaking in?" Nightstar asked.

"Don't need to." Chuck walked up and pressed the buttons in order. The door unlocked.

"Do I want to know how you knew to do that?" Red Bird asked.

Chuck would tell Damian later, when they weren't around Morgan and other people not in the know about the Intersect. For now, he had a father to rescue.

* * *

Orion looked like he hadn't slept of been able to shave in days. He jumped as they came crashing in.

"Hi, Mr Bartowski," Morgan greeted. "We're here to save you."

"No. No, no, no," Orion said still working despite the obvious rescue.

"I'm sorry?" Red Bird questioned. He stepped forward, ready to fight. They came to rescue him for Chuck so he better appreciate it.

"I need to keep working. Otherwise, otherwise there's no way to help my son."

"Help your son with what?"

Red Bird groaned. Nightwing just had to try and help everyone.

"I can't say. Just, I have the resources I need here and I can't get them anywhere else."

"I'm confused," Morgan said. "Why did they take you again?"

"I invent things. Important things. They want me to make something for them."

That made sense to Morgan. "And you're trying to invent something to help Chuck?"

Orion froze. "You know Charles?"

"Of course, he asked us to save you!"

Nightstar covered her giggle while Nightwing stepped between Morgan and Red Bird.

"It's probably not a good idea to let people know that Chuck Bartowski has a way of contacting superheroes."

"We've had no issues with that before."

"That's not how I remember it," Chuck commented. Morgan had nothing to say in defence of that and the members of the Batfamily were immediately hanging on their every word. This sounded like the answer they had been looking for all those years ago.

But, as suddenly as the moment arrived, it disappeared. Chuck left the room, leaving everyone confused. The heroes in the room didn't miss the boom of lightning from outside.

"Okay, now that I'm here, let's get the show on the road!" Chuck said as he waltzed in.

"Chuck!" Red Bird said in a scolding tone before realising he could use this. "You were meant to wait in the van." Thank goodness for Casey. Red Bird remembered Casey spitting that line while they were on a mission.

"I don't stay in the van. Dad, come on, we came to save you!"

Orion shook his head. "Chuck, I can get the Intersect out of your head, I just need a little longer."

"What's the Intersect?" Morgan asked.

"Not now," Nightstar hissed at him. "Um, Mr Bartowski? No one has come yet but we won't stay unnoticed for much longer."

Chuck took his father's arm and started to bring him along. Orion hesitated for a moment before giving in. He let the superheros flank them as they made their way outside.

"Well, this is an inconvenience."

The collective groan from the heroes was almost physical in the weight it put on everyone's shoulders. Roark stood at the end of the corridor behind them, flanked by two agents who were already pointing their guns in their direction. Morgan flew in front of Chuck and Orion, ready to take any bullets fired in their direction.

"You have your Intersect," Orion spat back. "Now leave my family alone."

"I doubt you're finished. And I'm not going to let some costumed fools walk out with my favourite, underachieving scientist."

"Dad, how did you end up friends with this guy?"

"We were in the same class."

"Can we move out of the hallway? There's no room to fight here," Nightstar pointed out.

"I can do you one better." Nightwing held up a detonator.

"Run." He pushed against Chuck and Orion, getting them to move. "RUN!" Grabbing Mar'i's hand, he dragged her down the hallway; an easy feat since she didn't have her feet on the ground. An explosion rocked the hallway around them and heat rushed towards their backs.

"Holy Moly, what was that?" Chuck asked as they made their way quickly to the exit. Red Bird shoved Nightstar forward and she led the party, firing starbolts at anyone stupid enough to get in their way.

"That was an explosive."

"Yes, thank you Nightwing, we got that!" Red Bird said. "I can't believe you're trying to blow up this facility."

"That's the idea, right Orion?"

Orion paused for a moment and Red Bird almost tripped over him and Chuck.

"Dad?" Chuck questioned.

"I may be arranging for an airstrike once we leave."

"Dad!"

"I'm making sure they can't come after us or your sister."

Chuck huffed but they had to prioritise getting out.

"They locked the doors!" Orion pointed out as they came up towards the exit.

Red Bird didn't see the issue. As he expected, Morgan flew ahead almost quicker than the eye could see in order to punch the door off its hinges. The door flew a few feet from the building but Orion seemed to be the only one shocked about that.

"Charles, I'd almost prefer Sarah from the CIA over these people."

"Hey, we rescued you," Red Bird pointed out.

And Orion's airstrike explosions went off before anyone could respond. Behind them was an area of fire, light and heat. They scrambled into the van, driving away as fast as they could go.

"Well, that was fun," Morgan said, adjusting his cape. "But I do believe it's time for me to make my exit." He waved, opened the door and jumped out.

Orion stared, watching as the blue superhero flew away. Red Bird closed the van door, muttering about manners.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reveal**

* * *

"I didn't ask for your rescue," Orion said to Red Bird.

Red Bird shrugged. He didn't care what this jittery old man had to say. He was probably only trying to pass the time inside this van until they reached their destination so he indulged the man in conversation. "We didn't do it for you."

Orion spared a glance at Chuck. It seemed he caught on to the person who had arranged this rescue. "I don't want my son to have anything to do with any of this."

"I'm aware." Red Bird undid the helmet and pulled it off. He also had to take off the domino mask he was wearing underneath it; a habit most of the family had picked up from Red Hood. "But it's not really your choice anymore. It's his."

"Bryce Larkin?" Orion actually sounded surprised. Damian had thought that maybe the computer scientist would have figured it out. "And here I thought you were dedicated to being a spy."

Damian was insulted by the number of disbelieving snorts that sounded in the van. Even Chuck had betrayed him.

"Come on Dad. Don't pressure Bryce like that. He does the right thing, most of the time."

"What'd you mean 'most of the time'?" Damian's question was ignored.

"And he helped me to rescue you when the CIA wouldn't lift a finger."

"In their defence, they were probably doing their best. It's just not good enough. That's one of the reasons I started developing the Intersect. It was a good way of encoding and decoding information as well as looking for patterns which would allow for identifying hotspots like the one Roark was holding me at."

"That's great. Too bad it's stuck in my head."

"That wasn't part of the plan," Orion gave Damian a very pointed look. While the Intersect was designed to be uploaded to the human brain, it was never supposed to be in Chuck's brain.

"He was the only one I could trust with it. In my defence, I wasn't wrong. Chuck has proved his worth."

"The exact opposite of what I wanted."

"Well, too bad!" Chuck burst out. "How about some gratitude? We saved your behind back there."

"Charles. I was using Roark's technology to create a way to get the Intersect out of your head. There's no way I can do it now."

"Please, Roark Instruments isn't even in the top five of tech," Chuck said. "Wayne Industries has more notable achievements."

"Bruce Wayne isn't about to fund my research into getting that thing out of your head," Orion pointed out. In a normal situation, he might have been correct. However, he was in a van with Nightwing.

"It could be arranged."

"I'm sorry, what?" Chuck questioned.

"Bryce Wayne owes me a favour. I bet I could get him to fund your project."

"That sounds too good to be true." Orion was sceptical.

"What if Chuck came with you until you were settled in?" Damian suggested. "Then you'll see that it's not 'too good to be true'."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Chuck said. "As long as we're back for the wedding!"

"What wedding?" Nightwing asked.

"Ellie's getting married this weekend."

Nightwing thought about that for a moment. Every second that passed, Damian could see Orion getting more and more jumpy. He sighed.

"I can stay with them until after the wedding."

"Do you think that Ellie would be okay with Damian being there?" Nightwing asked Chuck.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it. I mean, Dad already vanished and I disappeared to go after him so I don't think there's much else that can go wrong."

"There's plenty," Nightwing said with a heavy voice. There was a story there and they all knew it.

* * *

Ellie had been really happy to see her father at the door with Chuck. There were tears in her eyes as he hugged both her family members close. Damian watched the reunion from a distance.

Damian closed his eyes and breathed out as a gun clicked ready behind him.

"So, you brought Orion back," Casey said. "You went on a suicide mission with the asset and didn't tell any of us."

"It was not a suicide mission."

Casey was standing behind him with the gun hidden from onlookers by a plant on one side and Casey's stance on the other. Damian stepped forward. Closing the gap between himself and the barrel of the weapon seemed to make Casey think. He pulled the gun away.

"You didn't tell any of us and now we have no idea what happened or where Roark is."

"Hopefully he's buried beneath the rubble of Orion's strike attack."

Casey still seemed angry. Damian couldn't tell if this was his usual brand of angry or not so he turned back to watch the Bartowski apartment.

Casey growled.

"What?"

"You're an unstable element and I don't like you near the asset. You have a way of making my job complicated, Larkin."

"You think you don't do that for me? I have a job to do too." And that meant he couldn't fight with Casey. Damian muttered a curse. He didn't like retreating but he could find another way in.

* * *

Chuck was surprised to hear his father knock on his door. Mostly because his room was under surveillance from the CIA.

"I know," was all his father said as he walked in. The now familiar wrist computer was visible under his shirt.

"Casey will come running if the camera goes down."

"And that's why it's looping the image of you reading comics on your bed."

Chuck sighed. Seemed like everyone he spoke to lately had an answer for everything.

"Do you really trust Nightwing?"

"I do."

"This could be a trap. Charles, I'm going to run the moment Ellie's married."

"What? Dad, no! It's not a trap, I promise!"

"How can you promise that? These 'heroes' did you a favour by saving me and now you owe them-"

"I owe them nothing! Dad, they will protect you, it's what they do."

"Can I interrupt?" Damian said from the window. He hoisted himself in. "I heard what you said about the camera. Good work. I don't think Casey likes me."

Chuck rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Casey doesn't like anyone and Dad wants to run."

"I know. We expected as much." If looks could kill, Chuck would be a murderer. "Orion's been on the run for over a decade. There's no way he'd just settle in a city as dangerous as Gotham."

"Gotham's danger is not the problem."

"You're scared of the Batman," Damian teased in a smug tone.

Orion and Chuck certainly looked like father and son when they glared.

"I don't remember you being this infuriating."

"I was really bored in college and what you suggested sounded interesting. So maybe I was a little more subdued in our interactions in order to keep your trust. But that time has passed. I'm here to protect Chuck's interests and that means getting you to Gotham."

"Not exactly but close enough," Chuck said. "Dad, Bryce is the reason I know Batman can protect you. He works for Batman."

"Batman's own little spy in the CIA, not that he needs one."

Orion was not fully convinced. However, Damian didn't really care. He knew that Nightwing had a couple of plans he had run by Chuck.

"If you don't want to come, Chuck will go in your place. After all, having the Intersect in his head makes him a target. If you're not going to get rid of it, we will." It'll just take longer because they would have to work from scratch. Having Orion's research would make things so much easier, making it the ideal goal.

"Let's just get through this weekend first, hey?" Orion said, his manner going from serious to cheerful in an instant. Damian had a feeling that there was something else behind that smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**The day of the wedding arrived.** Orion had discovered that if he tried to leave, Damian would be there moments after leaving Casey's sights. Being under constant surveillance was making the scientist twitchy.

In contrast, Chuck was calm. The CIA was giving him a break from missions as his team was currently Orion's security. A unit was scheduled to pick Orion up after the wedding but Chuck knew Orion would be going with Batman instead.

"Call Bryce," Orion greeted Chuck with in the morning.

"Dad, what-?"

"The CIA has another Intersect up and running. They're going to test it tonight."

Chuck didn't appreciate the almost order in his father's voice. However, he knew that the CIA managing to get their Intersect up and running was good news for him so he did as asked.

Unsurprisingly, Damian had already heard. The revival of the Intersect Program was a recent thing. It was recent enough that Damian was in and out of video-conferences, trying to get everything arranged.

"I have no clue what spurred this into motion but the CIA has an Intersect. If your father knows about it, then he'd also know that this one is supposed to improve on his old design."

"I have no clue what the CIA changed. I was hoping you would know."

"They want me to test it but they won't tell me exactly what I'm testing."

"That sounds dangerous," Chuck said. "I'm worried."

"Let's just get through the wedding. I've already contacted Nightwing about this and he says he has a plan."

* * *

Ellie intended to have a wedding day void of any superhero influences and Chuck agreed. He thought it would be easy. After all, their family was coming and they hadn't all been in the same room together in ages. There were reunions from time to time but they didn't feel as family-centric as this.

They all arrived at the same time, causing Chuck to think that they all flew here together. He opened to the door and was deafened instantly by Darla's cry of 'Chuck' and squished by her arms wrapping tightly around him. Her curly back hair had been cut short, with only a straight fringe on one side. She smiled at him happily.

"Ohhh, our first wedding! This is so exciting!" she said. "So, how's the lucky lady?" She was dancing on the spot and Chuck was grinning from ear to ear.

"You can ask her yourself, she's in her room." Chuck motioned into the apartment and Darla rushed in.

Pedro walked in next, looking as strong and large as always. He almost dwarfed Chuck in height and certainly beat him in muscle. He gave Chuck a nod in greeting and then went to the couch.

"Sorry about him, he was at the gym all morning. Something about missing his afternoon workout because of this," Eugene said. He adjusted his glasses. "And this gathering is all well and good but I have a question for you, Billy."

"It's Chuck."

"...surprisingly enough, Billy actually sounds better but whatever. I have to know what happened on the floor at Ted Roark's unveiling."

Chuck groaned, face heating up as he recalled that and how it probably looked to the rest of the world. "I probably looked crazy, huh?"

"Ellie said you did it to impress your birth father. He ain't worth it," Pedro said.

"No! It has nothing to do with my birth father. Ted Roark was a bad guy. Like, head of an organisation devoted to evil, bad guy."

Pedro turned on the couch to face him. Eugene was grinning.

"Seriously?"

"I'm not sure if he was the true leader or not, but he was certainly high up."

"So Roark's new OS is a virus?"

"Not in the 'bust your computer beyond repair' way but in the 'steal all your information' way."

Eugene clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Oh, I can't wait until the hacker forums get their hands on this info. Tell me more."

Chuck was not against giving all the information he could to Eugene. It would be spread online to interested parties and Roark's OS would have enough rumours and maybes circling about it to keep most people from using it. Some may even look at pulling it apart to figure out if Chuck was right.

* * *

Morgan spent five minutes hobbling around the room, confident that he wouldn't need his crutch today.

"This is Ellie's long awaited wedding day, it's gotta be perfect!" he insisted. That enthusiasm lasted until they were at the church, running around to get everything organised. Morgan's leg was throbbing, even when he wasn't moving. He could get away with not using a crutch at work because he could sit down, didn't have to be moving all the time and could hide a brace under his uniform for support. However, he had pushed himself with this wedding, moving quickly, checking on Awesome and Ellie as well as seating guests. Thankfully, the others had been able to take over his jobs while he made his way into the reception hall in order to sit. He was just outside when he heard some voices.

"Congratulations on your sister's happy day." Morgan froze. He knew that voice but couldn't place it. "Full bodice, love the beading."

"What do you want?" Chuck's voice spat venom and Morgan realised who he was talking to.

"You know what I want. The Intersect Cube."

"What? I can't-"

"You'll find a way, I'm sure." After a moment, Ted Roark added, "sorry, I forgot the threat part. If you don't deliver within a half hour, I'm going to kill the bride."

What? What had Morgan walked into? Why was the guy who took Chuck's father here? Was he really threatening Ellie's life?

"Did he track us back here?" Morgan asked, bursting into the room once the evil man had gone.

Chuck jumped, clutching his chest in shock.

"Morgan! How much of that did you hear?"

"The part about getting him the cube thingy and his threat against Ellie. Are you going to tell her?"

"No!" Chuck shook his head wildly. "You know how she always worried about something like this! It doesn't matter that it was Dad who brought Roark's wrath here, just that there's a villain here to ruin the wedding."

"We have to tell someone!" They couldn't let Roark get away with threatening the wedding.

Chuck agreed. However, he couldn't tell Sarah and Casey. He hadn't even figured out how to breach the topic of superheroes, let alone explain his own powers. Morgan might be risky to bring along because he didn't know about the CIA.

That left Damian and his family. And, despite the risk to his secret identity, Chuck supposed he could get Orion. This was his father's old friend after all.

"I need you to distract Ellie and delay the wedding. Tell Awesome I forgot the rings."

"What are you going to do?" Morgan asked excitedly.

"I'm going to call the Bat family."

"Why? We have the family here. I'm sure I can get the others to come help without Ellie noticing."

"Because there's no way Ellie won't notice every single member of our family missing? There's also the CIA thing. Roark wants something of my father's and that's CIA stuff."

Morgan didn't seem to agree but years of following Chuck's lead meant he didn't question it.

"If you need any help, call. We all want to punch out bad guys too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chuck found Orion already seated for the wedding**. He pulled his father out of the room.

"Why does Roark think I'm able to get the Intersect cube? I thought it was destroyed in the air strike."

"How do you think the CIA was able to create their Intersect 2 point 0?"

"They have the Intersect cube or made their own?"

His father nodded. Chuck bit the inside of his lip and looked down at his phone.

"I'm here."

Orion jumped as Damian stepped out of the shadows. Chuck's heart started beating rapidly but he had spent enough time around Batman that he wasn't shocked when members of the Batman family came melting out of the shadows.

Damian held up a hand before Chuck could speak.

"I already tried to reclaim the cube. It's too late. The Intersect cube was uploaded into the computer."

"What are we supposed to do? This guy is threatening Ellie's wedding!"

"You could give them me," Damian said. "They think I carry the Intersect."

"Damian, why do they think that?"

"Because I told them so. It was before you found me in the healing pod. The pod they only put me in because they thought I had the Intersect and so they couldn't let me die."

Chuck groaned. While he didn't agree with Damian putting himself in the line of fire like this, he couldn't deny that a good opportunity had fallen into their hands.

"Wait, you're just going to hand yourself over?"

"You told me to keep the Intersect out of everyone's hands. While I have a plan for the one the CIA has, I can't pull it off in the time limit Roark has given us. This is the best plan we have."

Orion went thoughtful. Neither Chuck nor Damian minded. Orion wasn't needed for their plan anyway. Damian pulled Chuck away and whispered;

"Are you going to bring Morgan in on this?"

"He's currently distracting Ellie. But Pedro, Eugene and Darla are here."

"The other members of your family, I assume?"

Chuck nodded. He ignored the curious look his father gave him. Orion hadn't asked what had happened to him and his sister after he had abandoned them so Chuck wasn't going to tell him. And even if he asked now, Chuck didn't have time to go into it. They had to save the wedding.

* * *

The plan was simple. Chuck would offer Bryce instead of the Intersect cube; a functioning Intersect instead of the piece of one. Then, once Damian was taken away, he would fight for freedom and Roark's arrest. The Shazam family would be ready to fly in as backup.

The plan worked, up to a point. Roark was ready to take the bait. However, he was also ready to kill Chuck. After all, Chuck wasn't needed now that he had what he was after.

"Deal's off," Damian announced, grabbing the nearest chair and flinging it at the nearest agent. "Take cover!"

Chuck shoved a table and hid behind it as a cover. Damian dropped a smoke pellet which filled the room the moment a bolt of lightning cracked behind him.

Roark ordered his agents to fire into the smoke.

* * *

The smoke cleared. A yellow lightning bolt glowed, framed in red. A short white cape fluttered behind a strong chest.

"That's not very nice." The hero stood there with his hands on his hips and looking very reminiscent of a fit, young grandfather. He had blocked the bullets with his body, shielding Damian.

The ceiling above them burst as a green hyper-muscular hero and a grey, tall hero dropped into the room. The room rattled as they landed and stood to their full height, flanking Roark and his men.

"These the guys?" the green one asked, rubbing a hand across his beard. Where Chuck's was peppered with age, Pedro's was still as dark as it had been during his first ever transformation. Some things were just not fair.

"Yep. Ready to show them the door?"

The three costumed heroes jumped towards the criminals, rounding them quickly.

"Bryce! What's going on?" Sarah asked from the doorway. Casey was standing beside her, holding a gun ready.

Damian held back a groan and gave an awkward grin instead. "Roark came after the Intersect and these guys came to help."

"Ridiculous. What do they think they're doing?" Casey snorted.

"You didn't think I didn't plan for this?" Roark said, pushing a button on a remote he had pulled out of his pocket. The drinks table got up and morphed into a bulky robot. "I realised that Bartowski had aligned himself with the superpowered element and devised a counter strategy."

"That's his counter-strategy?" Damian questioned in disbelief.

"It has lasers." The eyes of the robot were starting to glow and Sarah shifted nervously. "They're going to be killed."

"Serves them right, sticking their noses where they don't belong and fighting in those outfits."

"I don't think they get to choose the outfit," Damian said to Casey, wincing as Chuck smashed through the robot.

It shuddered about, trying to dislodge him and Chuck quickly realised his hand was stuck inside the Robot's head.

"Shazam!" A crack of lightning fried and melted the robot. "Shazam!" Chuck cried out before the air cleared. His civilian identity was safe as he changed back before anyone could see him. He tumbled as his flying ability kicked back in.

The robot crumbled to the ground. Damian pulled out his handcuffs and snapped them around Roark's wrists. He was totally okay with taking the credit for this one. Chuck and the other two flew out of the hole in the ceiling.

"Are you telling me that Chuck hired superheroes to protect himself?" Sarah demanded to know.

"He didn't pay them if that's what you're worried about," Damian responded.

"I'm not. Why didn't he come to us?"

"The CIA wasn't doing anything productive to help him find his father. Can you blame him for looking for outside help?"

"I should have known you'd be fine with people butting their noses in, Larkin," Casey growled. "They're not CIA. Chuck should not have involved them. It's treason."

"He didn't tell them anything about the Intersect. All he asked them to do was save and protect his father."

"And how do you know this?" Sarah was suspicious.

"I'm good at what I do," Damian answered and shoved Roark towards the door.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Ellie's wedding dress wasn't sitting right. It was too high on one side, the strapless look making one side look like it was going to fall any moment now. Her hair was also out of place, strands falling out as she cornered Chuck in their apartment.

"What happened?" she growled.

Behind Chuck, Pedro and Eugene shared a look. It was their 'leave this to Chuck' look.

"Don't go anywhere," Ellie said to them.

When she turned to gaze back to Chuck, satisfied that their brothers wouldn't be running off, Chuck spilled, "Ted Roark is evil and after Dad because, you know all that stuff he was talking about?"

"About how Roark took some of his ideas?"

"Yes! Turns out it's all true! And Roark was going to lock Dad away and get him to work on the next big thing."

"They threatened your life, Ellie," Pedro said softly. Chuck tried not to be offended that they immediately started calling Ellie by her birth name but still sometimes messed up and called him 'Billy'.

Ellie groaned and pulled her veil off. She dropped into the nearest chair and Darla brought over a cup of juice and packaged biscuits for her to munch on while she processed this.

Ellie had to wave off Darla's offers of a massage as she lamented the ruined wedding. The moment she had found Chuck with gunmen, who had been arrested, and a destroyed reception hall, she had felt distraught. The feeling had been sharp in the moment but faded into a heavy weight in her heart. The wedding would have to be postponed as the place was quickly shut down as a crime scene.

Maybe heroes weren't meant to get married?

"I promise you, Ellie, there'll be a wedding today," Chuck said with certainty.

"Are you going to marry Sarah?" Darla asked excitedly.

"Uh, weddings take more preparation than that," Ellie pointed out to the youngest. Poor Chuck looked tongue-tied. Darla pouted and reminded them that she hadn't planned a wedding before.

"No. Ellie's going to marry Awesome, with the wedding she deserves."


	19. Chapter 19

**Battle Plan**

Damian should have expected the call from Chuck before the clean-up was complete. It came in a panic.

"Chuck. Breathe." Damian listened as Chuck did as instructed. "Okay, Ellie called off the wedding. Do you want a plan or do you have one?"

"I already have one. This wedding is happening and, if Ellie doesn't have the strength to plan again, we'll do it for her."

Damian's heart sunk at the 'we'. He was going to be helping, wasn't he? "What do you need?"

"Ellie didn't want a church wedding in the first place. So let's give her the wedding that she wanted." Chuck was going to ask Casey and Sarah to help as well, while Damian took care of the funding and other little things which came their way. It was a good way to have Orion and Chuck in his debt so Damian didn't mind funding a wedding at short notice.

Sarah pushed the quick booking of the beach through while Casey contacted people he had commanded in the past as manpower. It was good that he had called them to the crashed wedding, just in case something happened. They hadn't been needed then, but they were certainly needed now. Casey's team set up the beach with a decorative arch and put out all the set-pieces and chairs. The minister was the same as the wedding, he didn't mind changing the venue and Damian made sure he was handsomely rewarded for his flexibility.

Darla was the one who coxed Ellie down to the beach with tales of beautiful sunsets and making a good memory of this day. Sarah met them both right before the carpet and handed Ellie her bouquet before passing her off to Orion.

Chuck smiled from his pace beside Awesome, feeling Pedro give him a congratulatory slap on the back and hearing Eugene's impressed mutters on how they had put this all together in such a short time.

Half way down the aisle, another man joined Ellie, hooking himself against her other arm.

"Are you sure?" Victor Vasquez asked in a whisper. It had always been planned for him to join her down the aisle, as he had joined her in her life.

"Of course." Ellie had her father on one side, father figure on the other and her future husband ahead of her, surrounded by her family. "Let's have a wedding."

* * *

**Wedding's End**

Damian smiled as Ellie and her now husband shared a kiss. Then an arm dropped heavily onto his head.

"Aw, that's nice," Dick said. He was looking through his own binoculars, which he put away when Damian glared up at him. "Come on, kiddo. It's a beautiful wedding."

"I know that."

Dick gave him that indulgent smile. The one which made Damian angry because it suggested that Dick thought he didn't really know.

"It's just nice to see a wedding all the way through. Not many in our line of work have a peaceful ceremony."

Damian didn't think it had been peaceful, even with the scene before them. There was Roark's arrest which ruined the previous ceremony. Chuck had only been able to get this ceremony going because of CIA and superhero connections.

"Too bad we're going to have to pull Chuck away from the reception."

"What?"

"Tonight's the night. The CIA plans for you to get the new Intersect. We plan for you to die."

"Better me than Chuck," Damian mused. He didn't hold any illusions on what the CIA was planning to do with Chuck once he wasn't needed. Although, they might not kill him and just keep him locked up as incentive for Orion to come back.

Damian almost wanted to see Chuck's superhero form take down the CIA for imprisoning him but it wasn't to be. If everything went to plan, then Chuck would be safe and Bryce Larkin will be dead.

* * *

**Moving On**

Orion was surprised to see Damian walk into the room with blood coating his shirt.

"Relax, it's a trick to make people think I died from a gunshot wound." Damian pulled up part of the shirt so Orion could see the squirting blood pack attached there. Damian sighed when Orion didn't relax. "You know, we didn't want to tie you up."

"Really?" Orion rattled the handcuffs around his right wrist. He was cuffed to the chair.

"What do you expect?" Damian demanded to know. Orion would get no sympathy from him. "You know, Roark wanted to kill Ellie. All over that Intersect cube you gave to the CIA."

"Damian, back off," Nightwing warned.

"He almost got his children murdered!" Damian hated selfish parents. You have a child, you look after that child.

"Ellie and Chuck can take care of themselves."

"No wonder they ended up in foster care."

"Damian." Chuck's voice was like a bucket of cold water. Damian stepped away from Orion and turned to the door.

"Who told you?" Their location was supposed to be secret.

Chuck pointed behind him, where Mar'i was floating with her arms crossed. She didn't look happy. No one in this room seemed to be.

"Dad, is it true? Are you the one who gave the CIA the Intersect cube?" Chuck had just witnessed the destruction of the new Intersect as well as Bryce's rather distressing fake death.

Orion nodded. "I was hoping to distract Sarah and Casey, long enough for us to get away."

"Distract them and us, you mean," Damian spat. Orion didn't respond, which was as good as a confirmation.

"You tried to distract us with the new Intersect, created from the cube **you **gave the CIA," Chuck stated. He closed his eyes, not able to look at his dad. "Ellie's wedding was almost ruined and I'm going to have to go for CIA training."

"Believe me, I didn't expect Roark to turn up at Eleanor's wedding," Orion insisted. "Let alone threaten her." Muttering, he added, "I also didn't expect superheroes to appear and take care of it."

"Well, get used to it," Chuck said. "Shazam!" A blast of lightning and the red suited hero stood in their mist. Chuck finished, in a voice backed by power, "because this is how things are."

Mar'i let out a little squeal at the drama, breaking the tension Chuck had been trying to build up. He turned to glare at her and she apologised.

"You just looked cool."

"No he didn't."

"You wouldn't know cool, if it bit you in the face, Damian."

Damian clenched his fists but he wouldn't hit Mar'i and she knew it.

"Children, children-" Nightwing was immediately countered with offended reminders of age. All three of them were over 21. "You're all children to me. Now, let's focus on Orion."

Orion looked slightly pale, pale enough that it could have been a trick of the light.

"How?" he asked.

"An old wizard in a subway."

"Charles."

"No, Dad, really. When Ellie and I ended up in the foster system, we were split up and I ended up on the streets for a bit."

"The foster system?" Orion knew Damian had mentioned it earlier but thought it had been a jab at his parenting, not the reality. "You were supposed to be in Witness Protection!" Orion had arranged protection for his children before leaving.

"And what's the best way to protect a child? If the foster system can't keep track of us, how is anyone who's after us supposed to?"

"Chuck," Nightwing said in warning. He didn't want Chuck to reveal everything about himself in a moment of anger. Everyone except Orion knew what happened next. Chuck became Billy Batson and ended up in a not so nice foster home. He ran away and ended up on the streets, eventually being granted superpowers by the wizard Shazam. After a while, the system did catch up to Billy again and he was finally placed with the same family who took his sister in. "He's not lying, Mr Bartoswki. Chuck has done great things with the powers he was granted. He's even a member of the Justice League."

"Why was that in the present tense? I've been gone a while."

"That's because we didn't want to take your name off," Nighwing said. Even though he wasn't a member, he had been involved in the Justice League since he was a child. Nightwing was one of the only non-members to have influence when it came to league decisions.

Orion did the maths quickly and realised, "the Justice League let a child join?"

"To be fair, they didn't realise I was a child." Chuck rubbed the salt and pepper stubble he now possessed, hoping his father realised they looked the same age. "I do possess the wisdom of Solomon, which makes me seem older than my age."

Damian just had to add that, "he also took the form of an adult."

Orion sat silently as he processed everything he had learnt. It explained why Chuck was trusting of these superheroes but it didn't mean Orion had to trust them.

"Hopefully your wisdom of Solomon tells you that it's for the best if Orion comes with us," Nightwing said to Chuck.

"And that doesn't sound evil at all," Mar'i commented. The comment caught Damian off guard, because it really did make them sound like the bad guys.

"Did you just laugh?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"It's not that unusual," Damian responded, glaring at the red hero.


	20. Chapter 20

Chuck transformed before they boarded the private plane to Gotham. Orion conceded, reluctantly, that there was little chance the CIA would find him in Gotham. However, there was a reason he hadn't hid there before. Everyone in the plane knew that Gotham was a crazy place.

"Gotham grows on you," Nightwing said.

Since this wasn't going to be a short flight, Chuck made a phone call, feeling everyone's eyes turn to him as he spoke.

"Sure, I can tell them you're with me if they call," Morgan said.

"And if anyone turns up on the doorstep, you need to tell them I've gone home. Ellie will cover from there." It was too bad that he couldn't call Sarah. Chuck was curious about the CIA's reaction to finding Orion missing. But, since Chuck was disappearing at the same time, he needed to try and make sure they didn't suspect a connection. Sending anyone chasing after him in a loop seemed like a good idea. He just hoped that no one would see through it.

* * *

They landed and Alfred met them with the car and a dossier.

"Mr Bartowski?" Orion nodded and Alfred handed him the information. "You will be staying in a building owned by Bruce Wayne, in a cabin located in the outskirts of Gotham. The cabin is on land owned by the Wayne's so you shouldn't be bothered. Your job covers a number of roles; from R&D to general network management. You are also free to visit the main office, where we have reserved an area for your work."

"This is very generous." Suspicion was heavy in Orion's voice.

"When they say that Wayne's a philanthropist, they're not kidding," Nightwing said, his voice warm with pride. "Bruce Wayne has done a lot to support Gotham and help people wherever his powers reach."

"Your case in particular seems to have struck a cord," Alfred explained. "Perhaps because you both worry that something from your work will harm you children."

"Really?"

"Dad, look up Jason Todd when you get a chance and please stop poking at the rich millionaire with Batman in his pocket."

"That's not a good way of putting it. Batman does what Batman wants," Nightwing said. "Not what Bruce Wayne wants."

"That's for sure," Alfred sighed heavily as he started the car. They didn't have to drive far before reaching a small dirt track, hidden between trees and bushes. Alfred turned the car off the main road and down the track.

The car was silent as it rattled its way deeper into the wilderness.

"Well, this certainly doesn't seem like the start of a horror movie."

Mar'i paled.

"Shut up, Chuck. We don't need that image in our heads."

"Children, play nice."

Mar'i knocked her arm into Damian's, giving him a silent signal to drop it. He huffed, dropping his weight onto her side.

"I assure you, this area is perfectly safe," Alfred said.

"Yeah, Batman probably has cameras all through it," Damian said with a savage grin in Orion's direction. Orion was tapping on his wrist computer, somehow able to get a signal out here. It surprised Damian, although he didn't comment on it.

"I've already started marking where they are."

"Dad," Chuck sighed.

"I feel like you and Bruce would get along well," Nightwing mused.

"Or start a war between the two families," Mar'i pointed out.

"Why are you here again?" Damian demanded to know.

"Because I'm practical."

"Because I'm keeping her on missions with me right now," Nightwing responded.

Damian spoke before he fully realised what he was saying, "you're grounded?"

Mar'i spluttered, face going red. Chuck started laughing.

"Mar'i went after a group Batman was looking into so he asked that I show her the ropes and how things work in Gotham," Nightwing explained.

"So far it's just running errands and keeping out of Batman's way."

"Yeah. That's pretty much how Gotham works," Damian said, knowing the feeling of restriction and disappointment fairly well.

* * *

Orion looked cautiously around his new home. Chuck was commentating on every room as he quickly looked around, sounding impressed. Damian suppressed a laugh at a couple of Chuck's comments. The one about the nice kitchen being wasted on Orion was a good one. Especially since Orion was forced to explain to his kid that he could cook. He had everyone sit at the table while he tested out the kitchen. Chuck refused to touch the pancakes that he made though.

"You promised these to Ellie," he said by way of explanation. Chuck didn't want to eat his father's pancakes without Ellie. Even if Orion had made them when he first returned, the food just carried too many sour feelings for Chuck to stomach right now.

Orion understood as he didn't push it. Instead, he brought up the subject he wanted to know the most about; how did Chuck end up with superpowers?

"And old wizard in the subway gave them to me. And that's all there is to it." There was more to it, but that was not just his secret to tell. He didn't know if his father knew about the foster family Chuck was close to but, he wasn't going to spill their secret.

With a glance at the other heroes gathered, Chuck could see that none of them were going to tell Orion either.

Soon enough, Orion was settled with an idea of what his job with Wayne entailed. Surprisingly enough, everyone stood outside to see Chuck off. Mar'i even offered to fly part of the way.

"At least until you're out of Gotham's airspace," she insisted when he denied.

"Batman has anti-flyer weapons set up around Gotham. As does the police force. Just let someone from Gotham fly you," Nightwing said.

Damian was surprised that Gotham's police force still had anti-flyer weapons ready to use. He should spend more time at home.

"Shazam!"

Chuck grinned as the familiar rush of power filled him. He floated above the ground and waved to everyone before shooting off to the sky. He could fly in space so being high in the atmosphere wasn't a problem and it would keep him out of range of the anti-flyer weapons.

What was wrong with Gotham? No other city employed such defences.

"You'd be surprised on the range of Batman's defences," Mar'i said.

Chuck let out a rather quick and high-pitched cry at her presence. Despite everything, he hadn't expected her to follow him this high.

Mar'i laughed warmly. Her eyes glowed brightly. "What? Surprised?"

"Uhh, I really shouldn't be."

Mar'i shrugged. "If we keep floating up here like this, we'll be in Europe by the time we drop. Come on, you should get home."

"Why are you coming with me?"

"Flying company? After all, Batman's group can't fly under their own power," Mar'i said. After a moment, perhaps she could feel Chuck's scepticism, she added, "my dad's probably giving your dad a thinly veiled threat to be on his best behaviour so he doesn't let you down. My dad doesn't like doing that kind of thing while I'm around. I think he wants me to believe he wouldn't threaten a man."

"Um." Chuck had no idea how to respond to that.

"Oh, I know. No one's perfect. Don't tell my dad, but I do some freelance work for MI5." She winked at him.

What was he supposed to do with that kind of information? Chuck's team had met with other agents of the secret intelligence service before so it wasn't anything new.

"Have you heard of Cole Barker?" Chuck asked.

Mar'i giggled. "You do know that he has a fanbase within the service? It's adorable to listen to everyone talking about him. Of course, I enjoy the stories about him working alongside American spies to protect someone important."

Of course Cole had a fanbase. The man had been chiselled in body and mind.

"How are you able to be part of MI5 when you're American?"

"Am I?" Mar'i questioned, patting down her orange-tinged skin. She giggled again. "Well, my dad is. But, I originally got the idea from him. He worked as an agent over there for a while. Not for the Secret Service but an independent group. I'm just cleaning up some of his work." She tapped the purple gem on her choker and her form shifted into a brown haired young lady. "They think I'm a tough but lovely agent called Rachel Turner."

Chuck landed atop the roof of his apartment complex, outside the range of Casey's cameras, and waved at Mar'i as she started on her way back to Gotham. He couldn't help thinking that the Batman family was more terrifying than he had known; they had their hands in a number of agencies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes:** It took 21 chapters to get the White Collar stuff but we're here. Just in time to be redirected back to Chuck and Shazam stuff next chapter ;P

* * *

**Emergency**

Damian's phone went off and the voice on the other end was one he hadn't heard in ages. The familiar voice of Mozzie was asking him how soon he could get there.

"Why? I thought 'Neal' was supposed to be in prison." Damian had gone to a lot of trouble to hire someone to take his place in prison when his alias of 'Neal Caffrey' had been arrested.

"Things have changed. Your double broke out."

"What? How?" His double didn't have any skill in escape artistry and was being paid handsomely to while away his time in prison.

"No clue. I'd say you have to find him but I already did."

"Yeah?" Damian didn't like where this was going.

"He's dead. Got in a truck and drove right off a bridge. Thankfully, the thing you did to make him look like you failed upon impact and he died in his true appearance."

Damian cursed. Not only was someone dead because of him but this would also affect his alias. He had been hoping to keep Caffrey around since Neal Caffrey could travel through a lot of different circles. An alias like that was useful and difficult to create.

"I'll be there soon."

* * *

**A Case**

Thanks to Mozzie's connections, Damian was able to check and make sure that the body belonged to his hired doppelganger. Damian tested the body to make sure that it was the person in question and that they were really dead. Then he looked into whether there was a reason he had broken out of prison but there were no clues on his person.

"Looks like someone wanted you dead," Mozzie commented as they left.

"We can't be certain that was their goal. But there's one way to find out."

Mozzie sighed. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"I'm going back in."

Damian knew the easiest way to get arrested would be to go to Kate's apartment and wait for Agent Burke to turn up. Kate had been recruited by Damian to help them. She knew that Neal wasn't all bad and that he probably had some kind of vigilante connections which made her easy to work with. Plus, she had started dating Damian's body double. While it had been useful at the time, it now made her a liability now that he had been killed.

"She moved," Damian marvelled, looking around at the empty apartment. Kate had left a bottle; a clue to wherever she had gone. Was she worried about the killer going after her next? Would she be after revenge? It was difficult to tell. Damian's doppelganger had only died earlier that day after all. If Kate knew to run, it meant that this had been a premeditated and planned murder.

Damian's teeth ground together and he had to consciously relax his clenched hands. They were stiff from holding a tight position for so long. If Kate had anything to do with this murder, then Damian would hand her in, no questions asked. He was sitting on the ground, looking over the bottle Kate had left, when Agent Burke burst in.

Damian grinned as he mentally pulled on the mask of Neal. It wasn't difficult to banter with Agent Burke, someone who reminded him of a more settled and structured Grasyon. Burke was kind and had unwavering faith in their justice system. It would be interesting to work with him.

* * *

**A Plan**

"You want to what?" Mozzie questioned from the other side of the cold, metal prison desk.

"I want to work with the FBI."

Mozzie stared at him, trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke. "You're not kidding."

"No. There are benefits to joining the FBI. For one, I get out of here."

"I can get you out of here!"

"Not legally. And it'll have to be legal if I'm going to catch the person who tried to kill me and ended up killing my doppelganger."

There was no counter for that. Damian would have to be Neal in order to entice the murderer out of the woodwork. And he couldn't dodge the FBI and look for the murderer at the same time.

Mozzie signed but pulled out the relevant paperwork. "Fine. Give this to the Suit and sign away your life."

"It's just four years, Moz."

"It'll be your life, mark my words."

Damian thought that Mozzie was being a little over-dramatic. The little man could be from time to time. Exit strategies were a part of planning and Damian would make sure to have one for this; even if it meant burning Neal Caffrey.

* * *

**Friends**

Neal gave a contented sigh as he scribbled preliminary sketches onto a canvas. The Dutchman, a criminal he had targeted as leverage against the FBI, had been arrested and Neal had his agreement. A two-mile radius of freedom and a job with the FBI. Neal had no intention of sticking to the two-mile radius though. It wasn't difficult to adjust the readings from the anklet he was wearing.

Neal scribbled away. Not even Damian had much time to draw these days. It was mission after mission, task after task. He was finally able to relax a little. After all, where would he go inside his radius that wasn't here? It was kind of like a forced vacation. He text Mar'i that thought and quickly received a reply.

_"How do I sign my dad up?" _

It was meant to be a joke and Damian sent back a laughing emoji but he also worried about how much Grayson was working. He wasn't even certain what Grayson did these days. It could be anything from working for Wayne Industries to playing spy in another country.

Neal sent another text off to Chuck.

_"Good. Enjoy it."_

He was starting to see a theme around the people he hung around with. Maybe Jon would be more sympathetic of his restrictions?

Neal sent the message, updating his super-powered friend on his situation. Jon sent back laughing emojis and a link to a wiki article about Neal Caffrey's arrest. Neal huffed. He was more than just a criminal after all. He was a gentleman thief!

He sent Jon a link to an article about his suspected crimes that the FBI considered him a person of interest for but didn't have enough evidence to convict; including how he was the suspect of stealing the Antioch manuscripts but the FBI hadn't the slightest clue how they had been taken.

His phone buzzed a moment later.

"How?" Jon screeched into the phone. "Does Batman know you're pulling these crimes? You should confess right away and give the stuff back!"

"Yeah, that's not going to be possible. The items are being tracked and most of them have turned up in one way or another." Or they would be discovered and used to take down other criminals, with targets being painted on the backs of a number of arms dealers. "And why would I confess? That will just get me a larger sentence. I'm already leashed to the FBI for four years."

Jon groaned. "Seriously? Isn't stealing against Batman's code?"

"It might be against Superman's but not Batman's. We do what is necessary and don't end lives. Unless you're Jason Todd." He could feel Jon's frustration on the other side and it made him smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ancient Evil vs the Sarah and Chuck break up**

Chuck didn't like training with the CIA. They were trying to make him someone he wasn't. He couldn't help thinking of the best way to solve everything. The way that lead to the least amount of people being hurt. The guns the CIA kept handing him didn't help. He secretly contacted his father, who told him to relax.

"The Intersect 2 point 0 should do most of the work but, if not, then you can always come and live with me."

Chuck quickly hung up that call. Firstly, being able to fire the gun wasn't the point. Secondly, there was no way he could explain moving to Gotham to Ellie.

And so General Beckman fired him. A tool that didn't work, wasn't needed. Chuck held the ticket back to Burbank and, in a fit of frustration, crumbled it up and tossed it.

Tears welled up in his eyes, weighing down his chest. He had given up everything to do this stupid training camp. He had tossed away his superhero identity and lost his only chance with Sarah.

"This is so stupid," he huffed, recalling the day he lost his chance with her.

* * *

Sarah had asked him to run away with her. Given him a time to meet her and everything. But, his family and his duties interfered.

Pedro had called Ellie in a panic. Eugene had somehow awakened an old magic, wizard guy and now the guy was destroying the city in his hunt for them. It was all hands on deck situation to make sure that Eugene didn't end up as an old lich's personal life-battery.

Chuck had said the word right away and flew off. He met Ellie on the way there, her short yellow cape fluttering behind her. They didn't say much as they made their way to the place where Eugene and Pedro were living.

Darla and Morgan were already there.

"Hey!" Morgan called out, waving from the sky above the house. "Are you two ready to kick some undead butt?"

"I am!" Darla said, waving her hands excitedly.

"We need to be careful," Ellie told them. Off in the distance, they could see swirling dark clouds above the city. It was a sign that something big was going down. "Have you heard from Pedro or Eugene?"

"Not since Pedro called," Morgan admitted.

"If anything has happened to our brothers, we're going to destroy the perpetrator! But we're not going to let anything happen!"

Chuck laughed at Darla's determination. She always saw the bright side of things.

They flew into the city, looking for any sign of their brothers. It was during times like this that Chuck wished he had Superman's x-ray or telescopic vision. It would make finding them so much easier.

A crack of lightning caught his attention.

"Over here!" he called as he ducked around a building. There they were, in the air between two buildings. The reanimated dead guy certainly looked like his description. Old, holey rags which were once a black cloak covered yellowing bones and flesh.

"Oh gross." Ellie summed it up well, crinkling her nose. The creature didn't smell but it looked like it should.

"Eep!" Darla squeaked when she saw it. However, she didn't pause for long before rushing in, almost faster than the eye could see, and pulling Eugene from the battle.

"Where's Pedro?" Ellie asked as they regrouped on the ground. People were clearing out, assisted by Morgan in superhero blue. He flew above the crowd, encouraging them to leave the area.

No one needed any convincing.

"He went to try and figure out where this guy came from," Eugene said. "Why? He's okay, right?"

"He called us in," Chuck explained.

"He must be fine then. Not that it helps us. I've tried smashing this guy, he reforms."

"Great," Ellie said sarcastically.

"I'll say!" Morgan said enthusiastically as he flew over. "I've already punched him across the city twice and he barely flinched. It's pretty awesome."

Ellie sighed and shook her head. "And what if he hit some innocent bystander? Think before you punch."

"Sorry."

"Guys, guys, focus. We need a way to take out this seemingly unkillable creature," Chuck reminded them. "Ideas?"

Everyone was silent in thought. Suddenly, Darla raised a hand.

"What if we grind his body and bones to dust? Surely he can't reform from that!"

The image made them curl up their noses in disgust. No one wanted it to come to that.

"We'll keep that as a last resort."

"And I think he was dust when I found him," Eugene said. "If he really came from the place I was visiting."

"If he was dust, how did he come back?" Morgan questioned.

"What did you do?" Ellie demanded to know.

"Nothing! I said the word a couple of times because I didn't want to stand out but I also wanted to fly there under my own power-"

Chuck tuned out the rest of the conversation as he thought. What if it was the lightning from saying the word that triggered it? It wouldn't be the first time.

"A little help please!" Pedro called out as he was thrown past them, hitting the road with force and sending gravel flying away. At least he was okay, even if they weren't sure where he had come from.

"What if we hit him with lightning?" Chuck suggested as the bony wizard creature slowly floated down the street. "All of us. As one."

"Ouch," Morgan commented as he imagined it.

"Let's do it!" Darla was pumped for this plan.

"It just might work," Eugene agreed. "Pedro! Get over here!"

A pained groan came from their foster brother as he stumbled to his feet. He was fine, just winded.

"Can't you give me a moment's rest?" he said; however, they were already moving and so he received no response. With a sigh, Pedro joined them in grabbing the dead guy in a gross hug and shouting the magic word;

_"SHAZAM!"_

Six strikes of lightning came raining down from the sky. They struck the creature and the people holding it.

"Oh opps," Darla commented as they were transformed back and started falling from the sky. One by one, as their rapid decent registered, they each shouted the magic word again.

All except the creature. It had turned to dust and blown away on the wind.

"Well, that's over!" Morgan said happily. He stretched in the air, looking pleased with himself.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I need to get back to Devon. I flew off without a word." She glanced at Chuck. "What about Sarah? Didn't you mention meeting her or something?"

Chuck froze. He had been on his way to meet her when his phone had gone off. He felt the blood drain from his face.

"You better hurry, a girl like that doesn't wait," Eugene said sagely. Darla glared at him and Pedro elbowed him, trying to get him to shut up.

Chuck was off like a shot.

When he reached the station, Sarah was already gone.

With no other desirable options, Chuck went to CIA boot camp.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes: **Any mistakes can be blamed on how late I'm putting this up and the pounding headache I am suffering from. Editing was not fun.

* * *

**Game Night**

Neal Caffrey returned home from the FBI long after 5pm. When he met Peter's wife, El had mentioned a habit of staying late at work but Neal hadn't realised how bad it was. Maybe if he did some things behind the scenes to make cases go quicker? No, Peter was smart enough to realise that and would not take kindly to it.

Even caught up in his thoughts as he was, Neal still noticed that someone was lying on his couch. It was not Mozzie. Did they not realise who's place this was? Surely the numerous traps gave away his skill?

"Of for the love of-" he flicked on the light, ready to toss his hat at the intruder before beating them to a pulp. But he instantly recognised that messy brown hair. "Chuck?"

Chuck lay on the couch, moping with a game controller in his hands. Did Chuck really set up his own console in Neal's apartment? To June's TV?

"Damian, the CIA fired me."

Neal guessed so. He sighed and placed his hat onto the hat-rack behind the door.

"Seriously? Well, I guess I expected too much of them."

"This isn't funny. They fired me because I can't shoot people."

Neal stared at Chuck, uncertain of how to respond. Chuck wasn't with the CIA for a mission like he had been so was it really a bad thing if they stopped knocking on his door?

"Want to spend a day with the FBI? I'm trying to figure out how my hired double died and what his ex-girlfriend had to do with it. She disappeared right after so there's something suspicious there."

"You think she did it?"

"Nah. Not her style. And there are people who would jump at the chance to kill me."

Chuck nodded. "I guess whoever did it, will be surprised to see you alive."

Damian grinned. He knew that. He was counting on someone's reaction giving the game away.

"But this place is nice." Chuck looked around with a wistful sigh. "Is the FBI paying for it?"

"Yes, and no. June, the lady who owns this place, is letting me stay here at a huge discount. That way I can afford it in on my FBI rent money."

"Huh. Nice. I'd like to meet June."

"You're not staying."

"I thought you offered me a day with the FBI?"

"I was being nice. Making conversation."

Chuck held up the controller. "Can I at least finish my game?"

"If you're out by sunrise." Neal pulled off his vest and walked into the walk-in wardrobe. He changed into a singlet and pants and walked back out to see Chuck flipping through his FBI work.

"Those are confidential."

"And I have high clearance."

"Not with the FBI. And didn't you just tell me you were fired?" Chuck looked like he was about to cry and Neal instantly felt guilty. He picked up the second controller. "Whatever. What do you want to play?"

Chuck's smile was worth setting his pride aside for a while.

* * *

**Gossip**

Even though he acted cold, Neal was still curious about how Chuck was doing after being fired from the CIA. He cracked into the Justice League communicators using his Batman family communicator and sent Chuck a call.

"Oh, hi Damian! When did you join the League?"

"I did not."

"Oh." He did not ask the burning question of how Damian had managed to call him. Perhaps he just put it down to Damian being part of the Batman family. "Well, it's nice that you called. How are you? Have you found the killer yet?"

"I found a killer. He was sending information around the world in fashion week dresses."

"I thought you were part of the FBI? That sounds like a CIA mission."

Damian shrugged. Eager to change the subject, he asked how Chuck was.

"Well, I'm back at the Buy More, back in the CIA and Casey is still living in this apartment complex. I don't think he or Sarah cancelled their leases."

"Sarah's still around?"

"Yeah. She's barely let me talk to her in the beginning. Then I told her I loved her."

Damian could see on Chuck's face that hadn't gone well. "Chuck."

"I thought I was going to die at the time!" Although, as Chuck continued to explain how Sarah was talking to him again and not just here for the missions, there had been some improvement.

Damian could do little more than shake his head. Chuck's life always seemed out there. But, everything appeared to be back the way it was when he had last seen them as Bryce. That was good.

"Oh! You have to hear about this! Casey saved the life of the Premier of Costa Gravas and became the 'Angel of Life'."

Hadn't Casey tried to kill the Premier? Three times? "Maybe one day I'll be able to stand in Casey's presence without him trying to shoot me then."

* * *

**Dogs**

Together, Neal and Peter had solved 'the case of the missing bible'.

"Don't do that again," Peter said to him afterwards. They had pulled a con on the criminal and Neal had used the resulting arrest to take off with the book.

"Come on, Peter, would you really leave poor Lucy?" Lucy had been a beautiful dog. Neal had given her pets the first time they encountered her and the homeless veteran who was suspected of taking the bible. He had no regrets handing him the 'healing bible' to help his sick dog.

Peter was silent but gave him that disapproving look. It said that Neal had a point but that Peter didn't want to admit it because it would be approving of his breaking the law.

"I still say it's just luck that Barelli has a soft spot for animals and offered to help."

"Sure," Neal said. He wasn't going to argue that. "The important thing is that Lucy is getting help."

Peter gave him a look. "So, you're a dog person then?"

Neal laughed. "Barelli's not the only one here with a soft spot for animals."

"He's not the only criminal here either."

"Don't compare me with him. He's a crime boss. I, at least, work alone." Then he remembered that Peter knew about Mozzie. "Mostly."

Peter smiled at him. "Yeah, I know you're nothing like him. It's nice to learn new things about you." He paused. "Wait, do you visit my place to hang out with my dog?"

"Like you said when you first caught me visiting, I'm stealing your dog."

"Not my wife?"

Neal responded with an annoyed look. He was not that kind of person. Maybe he sometimes thought about the kind of person he would spend the rest of his days with but, he had already given up on that. He didn't want to follow in his parent's footsteps.


	24. Chapter 24

**A spy, a husband and a superwoman go for a dinner**

Devon opened the door for Chuck, trying to ignore his shaking hands and Chuck's hung head. It didn't take much to realise that the brown-haired man was upset about this. What was important was whether he thought this was a good idea. Devon trusted Chuck's opinion.

"While I think helping us with this mission is a good idea and will keep you and Ellie safe, I don't think telling Ellie about it is the right move," Chuck responded. "she has her own secrets and might not appreciate hearing about this one."

"What secrets? And shouldn't Ellie know about something that puts me and her in danger?" The Ring had mistaken Devon for a spy but, he wasn't the spy; Chuck was.

"There's more to it than that," Chuck said. "But it's not my place to say."

"Devon?" Ellie interrupted, walking in. "And Chuck! What's going on?"

"Sit down. We have something to tell you, don't we, Chuck?"

"I guess," Chuck huffed. "But we should probably do this over dinner. Somewhere that's not here." He had to remind himself to not look in the direction of the camera Casey had installed.

"Okay," Ellie said slowly. "Is everything alright?"

Chuck quickly nodded. Awesome wasn't so sure.

"We'll talk about it over dinner," he said carefully.

Chuck sighed. In their line of work, everything was either okay or the world was about to end. Ellie didn't jump to the second option, only because Devon was the one talking and he didn't know about their superhero personas.

Chuck picked the restaurant, one of the ones he could get points at, and they sat down to order. Awesome nudged Chuck in the side.

"What?"

"You need to tell her, bro."

"Ellie, remember when Sarah first appeared?" Ellie nodded. "She was sent by the CIA."

"What?" Ellie hissed. "Why did they come after you? Do they know about-" She stopped. Chuck knew what she was talking about and shook his head.

"No, they don't know about that. It was about something else. Our birth father was part of the CIA as a scientist. And," he gathered the courage needed to admit this to his sister, "when Sarah came, I got involved. I joined the CIA."

Awesome moved closer to Ellie, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now, I know this must be a surprise-"

Ellie huffed. "If you're telling me this now, there must be a reason, right? So, let's hear it."

"I need to borrow Captain Awesome for a mission. An enemy agent believes he's me."

Ellie smiled a little at the idea of someone mixing Chuck and Awesome up. Although, it depended on the description they had received. She knew that many people didn't look past Chuck's initial impression.

"Sure. I can trust you to look after him."

Awesome's mouth dropped open. "Awesome," he said.

Chuck smiled. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!"

"Wait. That time I ended up in hospital-"

Maybe he spoke too soon. "That was CIA related. It had to do with a truth serum, which I did not apply by the way. An enemy agent did because he thought you might have information on something."

Ellie huffed. Opening the menu, she proceeded to order an expensive wine. "I'm sure your CIA pay check can afford that."

"My CIA pay check went into your wedding," Chuck sighed.

Awesome put a hand on his shoulder. "Cheers Chuck," he said to show his appreciation. In Chuck's opinion it was not so awesome was how he just let this unfold. Oh well. At least Awesome knew when Ellie wasn't to be opposed.

"You know, you can't tell the CIA that Ellie knows," Chuck told Awesome. "And Ellie, you can't let let Sarah and Casey figure out that you know."

"As long as you stay safe and keep me up to date."

"You're okay with this?" Awesome asked Ellie.

Ellie shrugged, nonchalant. "Chuck's like this. You get used to it."

* * *

**Not Awesome**

Awesome was not getting used to it. He had broken into a building while following the enemy agent's orders and with Chuck holding his hand. He had watched Chuck take down a number of security guards with a tranq gun. He had the enemy agent tell him to cut out someone's eye and instead helped Chuck drag the poor guy to the scanner so they use his eye to open the lock.

He was still glad that they hadn't had to cut out that guy's eye.

Then he thought he saw Chuck shoot a guy but it turned out the guy fired the shot himself and took amiodarone to stop his heart. He had given Chuck a note which led to a med kit to save him, which was probably the easiest thing Devon did during this whole ordeal.

"My name is Shaw," the man said upon being revived. Chuck congratulated Devon for getting through this mission successfully. The man, Shaw, told Chuck what he needed to know in order to let him into Castle and no one acted like this whole mission was odd in any way.

Not Awesome.

* * *

**Game Night**

Game night required a few things. First, Neal would hack the anklet so it would show him at home all evening. Then he would travel to a different apartment, within his radius in case the anklet became live again, which was wired up with some of the best internet speeds money could buy.

Neal put on his headphones and logged in. He loaded up the chat and was not surprised to see Chuck online.

"It turns out that Awesome is not a good spy," Chuck said after greeting him.

"What?"

Chuck explained about the mission and how Awesome asked to not be involved in the future.

"You scared him off," Neal chuckled. "Some people can't handle the kind of work where the stakes are high and you sometimes have to hurt other people."

"But it's Awesome?" Chuck questioned. "I thought if anyone could handle being a spy, he could."

Neal hummed but didn't really respond to that. He had seen heroes, who everyone said were amazing and had bright futures, quit because they couldn't do it anymore. They had difficult jobs which required more than the ability to excel.

"So how did Ellie react?"

Chuck didn't seem to know how to answer. "She seemed fine with it. I guess it's not as bad as picking up powers from some old guy in a subway."

That got a laugh from Neal. "Why do you have to phrase it that way?"

Chuck's response was smug. "It made you laugh didn't it? Besides, we can't all have 'raised as an assassin' as an origin story."

"It sounds cool but it really wasn't."

"And my origin sounds stupid when it really wasn't."

"At least Ellie would be a good spy. She's already had experience with being a superhero."

"I'm not going on missions with my sister. I already have a perfectly good team."

Neal would argue about how Casey and Sarah fit into a 'perfectly good team' but figured it was just because of Chuck's skills as a leader.

"You haven't told Sarah about being a superhero, have you? Because you already have experience working in a team."

"I have not. She'll look me up and then probably find every embarrassing video with me in it."

"How many embarrassing videos could there be? You were mostly overshadowed by Batman and Superman."

"Ouch."

"I'm telling it as it is."

"There are videos." After a moment's silence. "Morgan; back when he was Freddy, made them. And he posted them online, for the 'views'." That made sense. People loved content with superheroes and superpowers. "I don't want to think about his reaction if he learns I'm also part of the CIA with access to cool stuff hidden beneath the Buy More."

Neal's life almost seemed simple compared to Chuck. "I guess you could always try ignoring it."

"No." Pause. "That won't work." Another pause. Almost hopefully, Chuck asked "will it?"

"Works for me. I ignore my grandfather and mother and I'm dead to the CIA so that's something I can ignore and forget about-" Chuck sighed.

"Those are probably not options for me. It's fine. Let's just focus on this quest."

"What quest?"

Chuck pointed out that Neal had accepted a quest from an NPC while talking. Neal checked the quest details and realised that he had indeed accepted that quest.

"I guess that's what happens when you just keep clicking without reading what the characters are saying." He could hear Chuck huffing in disbelief but he didn't care. At least this was a game and not real life. Mistakes were fine.

"Don't go slowly clicking through dialogue," Chuck warned. "You're fine. You have the information we need. Where are we going?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Aftermath**

Neal walked into the office with a coffee ready in hand.

"Is that for me?" Peter asked hopefully when Neal opened his office door.

Neal actually felt bad. "Sorry no. I need this." Seeing Peter's heartbroken expression hurt.

"Did you have a busy night?" Since Neal had just cleared his name after being framed for a jewellery theft, Peter was holding back on his accusations towards Neal. Being asked if he had been busy was better than being asked if he had been up late planning with Mozzie.

"Something like that. I was up reading." Not a lie. The game had been playing with Chuck had a lot of text to read during a quest. Especially since they had gotten lost and he had to comb through the quest log in order to figure out what they had missed.

"Reading?"

"June does have an extensive collection of books in the apartment."

Peter sighed. "I'm also reminded that you never returned the office's book on warrant law."

Neal thought back to the book he had used as a paperweight during their first case together. It had provided an interesting loophole to catching Hagen.

"Do you want it back?"

Peter huffed and shrugged in a way that Neal couldn't decipher. He figured he would bring the book back just in case. He didn't want to be accused of stealing federal property.

If only his brothers could see him now. He sounded almost like any other person on the street.

* * *

**Check In**

There was the almost silent sound of feet landing on the balcony. Neal looked up from his book on Warrant Law but couldn't see anything in the darkness outside.

Not that he needed to in order to know there was someone out there.

"Come on in," he said. There were weapons hidden under the table and at least three on his person so he felt quite safe facing his brother. "What did you find out about Fowler?"

Drake huffed and ignored the seat Neal motioned to. "I can't believe you're still playing nice with the FBI."

"They're alright."

"Fowler isn't. The guy is corrupt. There's also someone protecting him. The last agent who went after him was demoted."

"We'll have to avoid that then. For Peter's sake."

"I also questioned Fowler." Seeing Neal's frustrated glare, Drake added, "I didn't leave anything that would connect back to you. In fact, I questioned him on a completely unrelated case. Something to do with a judge who he has in his pocket."

"Good."

"Anyway, he's not doing this because he wants power or riches. He's corrupt but someone blackmailed him into being that way."

"Great. At this rate, we'll find Lex Luthor at the end of this convoluted scheme."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Do you have any idea who it might have been? According to Fowler, they truly believe that Neal Caffrey survived the murder attempt."

Neal sighed. Now he wouldn't be able to rely on people's reactions to tell if they were involved or not. The enemy knew he was alive and kicking.

"How are you going with finding Kate and the murderer? You don't think she did it, do you?"

"I don't think she was knowingly involved. But, she's still acting strangely. She's on the run and yet, Agent Burke's been able to meet with her. She's trying to look after me, even though she knows that I'm not the man she was in love with."

"How strange for someone to actually care about your life," Drake mused. It was difficult to tell if he was being sarcastic or if he was joking about Damian's low friend count. Damian decided to act like it was the former.

"Cut the sarcasm, Drake. This is important."

"You're serious about finding this murderer. What will you do if it turns out to be Fowler?"

"Bring him to justice." Obviously.

"What are you going to do if Fowler mentions any of this to Burke? You've mentioned more than once that Burke doesn't stop until he gets his answers."

Neal waved him off. He was confident that he could handle Peter Burke.

Drake dropped the issue. He had warned Neal and that's all he wanted to do. They had confirmed that Fowler was the issue and Neal still thought he had it all under control. Drake wondered for a moment if he should mention that he had been talking to David Sullivan, the person who was certain that the second mortgage his father took out before he died was faked. He wasn't wrong and Drake was certain Neal would figure the forgery out in an instant.

That is, if the FBI would let Neal look over the documents.

* * *

**Payoff**

When David Sullivan turned up at the FBI the next morning, Neal wasn't too suspicious. His daughter convinced Peter to take another look at the case and that wasn't strange because Peter was a sucker for children. But when a retired detective came up, Neal started to get suspicious. After all, he had heard something like this earlier. And then, when the judge came up;

"Maybe Her Honour's not so honourable," Peter commented.

Neal was in frustrated disbelief. Fowler was connected to this case. He went home to an empty apartment, took off his anklet and slipped into his supersuit; just a regular plain training suit his father had lying around, and propelled himself off the balcony and across the buildings of New York City.

He knew that Drake had an apartment in the city, outside Neal's radius of course. It was at this apartment, that Damian landed.

He had to break a window to get in and dodge all of Drake's deathtraps but that was fine.

"Seriously, Damian?" Drake growled at him. Damian grinned. Messing with Drake was always easy.

"Maybe if you hadn't convinced Sullivan to turn up at the FBI again, daughter in tow, then I wouldn't be here right now," and explosion went off behind him, "dismantling your traps."

Drake rubbed his face. "You're impossible. I find it hard to believe you're a con artist."

"Years of acting classes." He wasn't afraid to say it, either. What other people knew about the art of conversations, learned in the playground as children, Damian hadn't had the chance to gleam. He had to learn it properly, which meant he thought more about his interactions with people and had gotten very good at manipulating people.

He didn't always do it consciously, thankfully. Grayson would be very disappointed if Damian couldn't be himself from time to time.

It was one of the reasons being around Peter was good. Damian could be a little more of himself and a little less of a criminal legend.

"This is about Sullivan and that judge. She's in Fowler's pocket?"

Drake grinned smugly. "That's right. Take her out and you'll deal Fowler and whomever he's working with a blow."

Damian liked the sound of that. However, "and you still have no clues as to whom it might be?"

"No. Our only hint is the music box. You sure it's not Alex?"

Alex was another thief Damian had met when he first started out as Neal. The Selina/Catwoman jokes had been almost unbearable, to the point he really didn't like working with Alex. She had also gotten Neal to go after the box with her, in the very heist which was causing all their issues now. Everyone thought they had been successful when they really hadn't.

"This isn't her style."

"If you say so."

"Focus on Kate. There's a chance that she knows the person behind this. Besides, we need to get her out."

"That's if she wants to get out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She might not have your best interests in mind." How was it that Drake sounded just like Peter and Mozzie right now? Why was everyone in his life giving him this advice. "Just remember, she was dating the Neal who died."

"George."

"What?"

"His name was actually George. It'd be good for you to use it."

"Fine. She was dating George, who died because he was impersonating you. She might have a grudge against you."

Damian shrugged. He has considered as much. "So? I can handle it. She wouldn't be the first person to try and kill me because I killed someone she cared about. And that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to be given the chance to get away from these people using her." It seemed like, between Drake and Peter, not many people were giving her that chance.

Drake was silent for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Be careful though. I won't be the one calling Dick if you die again."

"That's fine. I'll get Todd to do it."

Drake snorted at that. "That, is probably not the best idea." It would probably end in a fight.

"It'll be fine." It probably wouldn't but, so what? He'd be dead.


	26. Chapter 26

**How Drake and Mozzie Meet **

* * *

Mozzie was indulging in some of the finest cheese stored in Neal's fridge when he heard a sound outside. Now, Neal's apartment might not be ground floor but Mozzie wasn't stupid enough to believe that would stop anyone from breaking in. He clutched his wine bottle close and gripped the cheese board in another, dropping low in front of the couch. It would block him from the view of anyone looking through the windows. And snipers. Can't forget snipers.

He was too far away from the closet to sneak and escape from there. The bathroom was right behind him and, while it was the most secure place in the apartment, it was also the first place any invader would look.

The glass door slid open and Mozzie decided that the bathroom would have to do. Neal would be home soon anyway. He scuttled back and closed the door, locking it just as someone walked into the apartment. The whole air changed from someplace safe to 'invader, get out!' in an instant. Mozzie lamented that there was nothing here he could use to block the door as he started downing the wine. If he was going to die, he was at least making sure his wine and cheese wouldn't be looted.

Mozzie went for the cheese on the board, feeling his phone in his pocket.

Ah-hah! He could call Neal.

"Hello?" Neal answered, loudly.

"Shhh!" Mozzie hissed, covering the speaker. "There's someone in your apartment! Bring the Suit!" Usually, Mozzie would abhor the presence of the Man in any place he spent his time but this was an emergency. The Suit would be able to fight off an intruder.

On the other end of the call, Neal hummed. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The doorknob above Mozzie's head rattled. Mozzie's poor heart couldn't take this!

"Why is this locked?"

Then, the worst sound Mozzie had ever heard sounded. A soft slide and... click. The lock had been unlocked!

Curse lockpicking skills! He had known that the bathroom wasn't safe!

"I'm going to die!" Mozzie said into the phone as the door unlocked. He grabbed his cheese knife as a weapon and held it before him.

Not a thief or sniper but a vigilante. Mozzie focused on the mask and the bird emblem and the vigilante's chest.

"Who are you?" he asked. Vigilantes were the kind of crime fighter who always took the chance to introduce themselves. All Mozzie had to do was buy time for Neal to get here.

Hopefully Neal would get here.

The vigilante sighed. "Why doesn't anyone know my name? I trained under Batman for goodness' sake!"

Mozzie felt a chill. He didn't want to be messed up with Batman. Batman was a boogeyman among criminals. Stories circulated around him with a joking 'I know an acquaintance who knows a guy in prison who faced the Batman'.

"I stay out of Gotham's affairs," Mozzie answered.

The vigilante seemed to accept this as a response. "Smart."

The door to the apartment opened. "Okay, who's terrorising Moz? I've told you, he's harmless."

Mozzie breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Neal's voice. Then he realised that Neal was speaking like he knew this vigilante.

"Who are you to Neal?" he asked the vigilante.

The vigilante sighed. "His... brother, I guess."

At that moment, Neal appeared in the doorway. He was not surprised to see a vigilante but he was surprised to see cheese.

"Moz, I thought you couldn't eat cheese?"

"Percy can." Percy's cage was underneath the table and Mozzie had been slipping him cheese while munching on crackers.

"Who's Percy?" the vigilante asked.

"Mozzie's pet rat. He's great for causing distractions."

The vigilante seemed impressed. That was just what Mozzie needed; the law-abiding element impressed with him.

"You can't borrow him," Neal added.

"I think that's up to Mozzie."

Mozzie didn't know what to say in response to that. Thankfully, Neal seemed to.

"Mozzie is Percy's handler. What do you even need a rat for?"

"I don't need a rat. It'd just be helpful to have one. Anyway, Neal, maybe you should introduce us."

Mozzie's mouth opened as Neal rolled his eyes. He had never seen that before.

"Drake, Moz. Moz, Drake."

Drake huffed but held out a hand to Mozzie and introduced himself. "It's Tim. Drake is just a vigilante name I go by sometimes."

"When you're not Red Robin."

"I don't want Red Robin to associate with you, Damian."

"Who's Damian?" Mozzie asked, having found his voice. It seemed Neal, or Damian, was involved with this vigilante.

"I guess I have to explain." Neal's face said that he had been caught in something.

It was not enough to just explain. Mozzie demanded to see Neal's equipment. If he was really a vigilante like this other kid; Tim took offence to being called a 'kid', then he would have some kind of secret base or something.

"That's just a stereotype," Neal informed him.

Tim was much more helpful and rattled off an address. Neal glared at him and threw his hands into the air.

"Okay, fine. It's a stereotype which I embody."

Mozzie felt so betrayed. "I can't believe you kept this from me! Did you give me the location of any true stashes?"

"Yes."

"I demand to know which locations truly contain a stash of yours and then, I will be going to each one at random times in the future to check."

"Just make sure you visit in the next year or so."

Mozzie took some comfort in how Neal didn't expect to be hanging around after a year. It gave him hope that Neal would eventually agree to leave the FBI hanging like Mozzie had been advising all this time.

* * *

Neal's vigilante stash was actually in the office of Wayne Industries. Which mean that Neal had to neaten his hair and wear a different suit to usual.

"If the Suit gets wind of this, you're going to look very guilty," Mozzie commented as Damian adjusted his cufflinks.

"Peter's never going to get wind of this."

"That embarrassed from wearing a suit, Damian?" Tim questioned with a wide grin. He had been their driver to this location.

"I wear a suit for work with the FBI," Damian pointed out. "It's more the 'young heir' side of this that I don't want Peter to see. He already thinks that good expensive things just fall into my lap."

"Young what?"

"Damian, you need to give the man more of an explanation than that. Hey! Don't just walk away!"

Mozzie quickly followed Damian and Tim into the building. The lights were all on and the night staff were all busy. Damian swiped a card to let them in.

"Wayne Industries works around the clock with flexible work hours. Employees can come and go as they feel, provided they work the agreed upon number of hours a week. That means the building is running 24/7."

"One of my additions."

"Of course, Drake. Mine was the alternative energy source which makes this feasible and not a waste of electricity."

"Is this what having siblings is like?" Mozzie wondered out loud. He had certainly helped look after some of the younger kids at the orphanage but it hadn't been anything like this. These two were almost hostile to each other and yet, there was a connection there.

"We're not blood related," Damian said quickly.

"Goodness no," Tim said, clutching at his chest like the very thought made him faint.

Damian glared at him; hurt, even though he had started it. "Let's just do this."

He used his card to get them in and then they went up to his office.

"Damian Wayne," Mozzie read. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly who 'Wayne' was. However, he hadn't expected Neal to be connected to him. "Does the Wayne family really support vigilantism in Gotham?"

"You don't know?" Tim asked with a grin. "I thought you would have been all over Gotham. It's a criminal information wonderland."

"Not worth it. It's a criminal wonderland and, just like wonderland, 'wonder' refers more to confusing and horrifying things and not happy ones."

There was a moment of silence.

"He's not wrong," Damian commented with a shrug.

Tim sighed. "Gotham's not that bad."

'It's that bad,' Damian mouthed to Mozzie. He felt he could be honest because he had lived in places other than Gotham. Gotham was the only place in the world where he could get hit with, of all things, a 'hand-holding curse'*. He shuddered just recalling it.

* * *

_*In the Gotham Academy comic, Damian spends his first (and only) day at the academy holding hands with the girl Maps because of some kind of 'magic curse'. They don't figure out what it was but it breaks by the end of the day. Also, Damian is expelled after talking the fall for her as they broke into the Principal's office._


	27. Chapter 27

**Secret Stash**

Damian pressed a couple of hidden switches. One just inside the desk drawer, a second button hidden on the light switch and the third tucked away somewhere secret. Mozzie's eyes lit up as the walls swung around, revealing weapons, a superpowered computer unit, costumes and memorabilia from the few villains Damian had taken down in his free time.

"I know it's not Russian surplus," except for those few items Damian had collected as Bryce which were, "but it does the job."

"I can't believe you kept this from me!" Mozzie said. He ran his hands over the keyboard, admiring the set up.

"I can't believe you're actually showing him."

"I trust Mozzie with my life," Damian said. "Even if I don't trust him near the silverware."

"You know, people would say the same about Neal," Mozzie countered.

"I know." Damian grinned smugly. "It makes the perfect excuse to keep Father from brining me to parties."

"I think you're not trusted around the silverware for a different reason."

"Oh? Care to elaborate, Drake?"

Tim wisely kept his mouth shut. While he didn't find Damian's presence comfortable, he could at least respect that Damian had somehow made a friend in Mozzie and didn't want to ruin that.

Besides, Mozzie would probably find out about Damian's murderous past eventually.

* * *

**Keller**

Mozzie's first use of the computer was to look up all the information on Matthew Keller.

"Seriously? Come on, Moz. We can beat Keller without this information."

"Or maybe we can't. We know he owes a debt to the Russians but there might be something else making him act this way."

"What way is that? This seems like classic Keller."

"And this is why you're the student, mon frere. Keller is desperate. This is his pis aller."

"I doubt it."

Tim looked over some of the information. "Desperate, maybe. A move of last resort? No. He has other plans, especially if his life is on the line." Maybe if they took out the Russians, they could figure out if they really were the reason Keller was challenging Neal.

"If the Russians are the reason, then Keller will vanish and Peter won't have the chance to arrest him. Keller's better off locked away."

Even Mozzie, who was as against prison as any good criminal was, agreed with that.

"Keller's scum."

"Okay, so I'm not allowed to take out the Russians?"

"Nope. But if you can find a way to get Keller off the board, I'll take that."

"That would involve taking out the Russians," Tim sighed. Damian was not making helping easy.

"Nope. If you could arrest him, get something we can pin on him and leave him on the FBI's doorstep, then that's helping."

"Normally I wouldn't be advocating for the law catching someone-"

"Except when it comes to your list."

"Don't dismiss my list, Neal. It's important to keep track of your enemies. Anyway, even though Keller isn't on the list at this time, I'm still all for him being locked behind bars."

Tim laughed. "Damian doesn't have the right to dismiss the list! He probably has one of his own, but everyone's on it."

"The Graysons aren't. Neither is Maps and Mozzie."

"I'm not on the list?" Mozzie asked in a hopeful tone. He had honestly wanted to sound scolding, after all, how was Damian to know that Mozzie wouldn't turn on him one day? But he was just happy that he was apparently an exception for his protege. "And who's Maps?"

"I went to school with her-"

"For a day."

"Not my fault I got expelled."

"Sure it wasn't."

"Shut up, Drake!"

* * *

**The Bottle**

Neal had forged his bottle and now he and Peter were going to convince the auction house to test both Neal's and Keller's bottles. It was time to see who would win their little challenge.

"Come on, Diana tells me they pushed the auction back so we have time to submit our bottle." Neal followed Peter inside and then froze. "Neal?" Peter's eyes followed Neal's gaze to the well dressed young gentleman leaning against the wall next to the elevator.

The man caught Neal's eye and grinned, giving a little wave.

"So, should I save you from the trap you're about to fall into or not?" Tim mused.

Neal scoffed and pressed the elevator button. Since Neal was ignoring this guy, Peter decided to gather some information.

"Hi, Peter Burke." The man clasped his hand in a firm grip.

"Tim Drake. You may have heard of me."

"I'm afraid not."

"What about Damian Wayne?"

"I only know of Wayne Industries. But I believe Bruce Wayne is in charge? With Jason Todd to inherit?"

Neal choked. When did father decide that?

Tim snorted at Neal's reaction. Everyone had been keeping it from him, in case he pulled a 'true heir' and tried to stop the decision.

"Yes. I'm the other kid. Adopted after Jason. Anyway, I'm here to tell you not to enter your bottle."

"And why not?" Neal asked.

"Because Keller's is real."

"What?"

"That's not possible."

"It is."

"Why would he set this challenge then?"

Peter cursed as he realised Keller's plan. It was so simple; he was surprised they missed it. "He's using us to force the price up."

"How did you even find this out?" Neal demanded to know.

Tim smirked. "I approached the action house as a buyer and offered to pay for the test myself."

Neal realised something very quickly. "But, can't they just use those results to push the price up?"

"Yes. In hindsight, it wasn't the best plan but at least I got Keller to reveal his cards."

"If Keller makes money off this then it hasn't done us any good." Peter looked at the bottle in Neal's hands. "Neal, put that away."

That hurt. Neal had worked really hard on this bottle. The bottle could hold up to any kind of test, except the big one.

"We're going with the original plan. Keller has to watch the auction somehow and we'll catch him when he does."

"Good luck with that, I'm off," Tim said. Damian doubted that. If the FBI could track Keller down then Tim could do it in his sleep.

* * *

**Arrest**

Keller wasn't in the auction building but watching from an internet stream. Peter received a call from Diana partway through.

"You found him what?" That exclamation had Neal's attention.

'What's happened?' Neal mouthed at him, hoping to get an answer without interrupting the call.

Peter motioned for him to wait. "Okay, I'll head back to the office with Neal and get started on the paperwork for this mess."

"Paperwork?" Neal groaned.

"I believe this will be your first time dealing with the intervention forms."

"The what?"

Peter smirked at him. "Keller was found tied up in his stolen car with a computer open to the stream of this auction. The bottle might sell, but I'm about to investigate how he got it, thanks to some superhero passing through."

Neal put the pieces together quickly. Tim had looked at the bottle to see if it would give them anything to pin on Keller. Then he beat the FBI to him and arrested him. It wouldn't be hard for someone who was one of the top hackers and unofficially recognised top computer scientists in the world.

While it might be a win for the FBI and Neal felt a lot better with Keller off the streets, it still felt like a personal loss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Treasure box**

Alex was back in the city. Mozzie had mentioned getting back in touch with her but they hadn't put any feelers out. It made Neal a little jumpy to have her conveniently back in the city.

"It's because of the chatter around the music box," Mozzie reminded him. "Since she was in charge of our original music box heist, she knows you didn't steal it."

"Which means, she likely kept tabs on it and knows where it is now," Tim mused. "I don't like any plan that revolves around her."

"I don't like it either but we don't know where the music box is," Neal reminded him. "And you weren't invited to this planning session so your opinion isn't valid."

"We could use a tie-breaker."

"No way, Moz. He'll probably agree with you because it means disagreeing with me."

Mozzie was all ready to defend Tim when Tim admitted that Neal was right.

"I say we forget about Kate and just walk away from this whole situation," Mozzie said in an over-the-top tone that dared Tim to agree with him.

"I agree."

Mozzie huffed while Neal got offended.

"I don't care what you think. I'm going to get Kate out of this situation because that's what George would want."

"You don't owe her anything. Her boyfriend knew what he was signing up for when he agreed to be your double. The money outweighed the risk."

"And you're just being contrary!"

"I'm actually not. I think that Mozzie is right. You need to walk away from this. You're living Neal 24/7 and it's not healthy."

Neal clicked his tongue and left the room, declaring that he was going to spend time with June, who appreciated his company.

"Well?" Mozzie asked. "What do we do?"

"Why are you looking at me? I've never been able to get Damian to do anything. Usually I get Dick to do something but he's currently uncontactable."

Mozzie sighed. Of course. "Is there anyone else?" He himself was going through the list of people who could win an argument with Neal. There was the Suit but he wasn't allowed to know about this. What really bugged him was that Neal was usually the one he brainstormed with so he didn't hit this brain-block.

"I don't know. My list is limited to just Dick. Is there anyone else that you've worked with-" Tim cut himself off as he realised, no, there was someone else. Someone Damian had worked with. "-Chuck Bartoswki."

"The Intersect?" The surprise showed on Tim's face and Mozzie smirked. "I can decipher all kinds on secrets on the IRC. Do you also know that he's the Piranha?"

Tim's brain short-circuited for a moment. Billy Batson, the Piranha? A hacker so far unidentified by his and Batman's best efforts?

"The Intersect is an interesting thing. It's how I met Neal, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

Mozzie was surprised with that but decided that some secrets should be kept. "Anyway, I agree. Let's get Chuck Bartowski in to help."

* * *

**Diner**

The superpowered woman known as Mary flew to a small diner on the road out of Gotham and landed. With a cry of 'Shazam' and a crack of lightning, she reappeared as Ellie Bartowski and walked in. The dinner was mostly empty as it was just after 6am.

There was a man with wispy red hair and glasses at one of the booths, the only customer seated inside. He was reading the personalised ads section of the newspaper and had circled a few ads for trucks. This was who she had come to see.

"Tell me again how they managed it?" Ellie asked as she slid into the seat across from him.

The man raised his eyebrows without even looking up from his newspaper. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ellie huffed and said the code he had sent her. Now the man put the newspaper down.

He was wearing a gaudy gold necklace which he tapped with his finger. The hologram around him disappeared for a moment, allowing Ellie to see his true form; that of her father.

"Bulletproof vests and blood packs," Stephen Bartoswki explained.

"I can't believe you," Ellie hissed at him. She was being quite so to not alert the staff to their little fight. "I watched you 'die'! I felt responsible! If Chuck hadn't told me you had faked it-"

"If it hadn't been for the Waynes, I probably would have died," Stephen said honestly. "You and Chuck, you're both my weakness. I let my guard down and I almost paid for it. And don't blame your brother, he believed it at the time too."

"So he told me." Ellie frowned but didn't have anything else to say. Dick Grayson and his daughter had been sent with Stephen when he responded to her request to return. They had been his protection squad assigned by Batman and had performed their duty so well that everyone now believed Orion, Stephen Bartowski, was dead. In reality, he was alive and well, living in Gotham.

"I only have one regret, which you and Chuck will discover in time. Everything that was mine is now yours."

"Good. Because I'm keeping the car."

Stephen laughed. He had suspected as much when he left his car for his daughter. Along with his research, as long as she can find where he hid it. While it might be cold of him to leave puzzles for his children, he needed to make sure they weren't getting in over their heads. If they could solve the puzzles, then they would be able to stay alive when they learn information that people would kill for.

* * *

**Cheat**

Things seemed to fall perfectly into place. Because Chuck had taken out the Ring's top agents and revealed a number of the Ring's agents inside other agencies, everything was being restructured and there weren't any missions coming his team's way. Because Dick Grayson and his daughter had saved his father, Chuck owed the Batman clan a favour. It would be around this time that Tim would contact him with a request.

Visit Damian Wayne, aka Bryce Larkin, aka Neal Caffrey in New York. Chuck liked the plan and so he flew over to New York on one of his days off.

He flew around the city for a while before landing in the park. He stretched and was just about to change back when he spotted something.

Was that a gun? Yep, someone was being held up.

"You cheater!" The man was standing at a small fold up table and holding a gun at the other, much shorter man on the other side.

"You watched me do this. You thought it was fair when you put your money down. Why is it only when you lose that it's suddenly 'cheating'?"

Chuck noticed the cards on the table. In all honesty, if this man hadn't realised he was being scammed when he agreed to play, he probably deserved to lose his money. It was 'Find the Lady', the iconic con game. You think 'conman', you think guy in the park playing this game. Or cup and ball but they both used the same elements.

But there was a gun in play and the cape on his back compelled Chuck to intervene. "Excuse me!" He walked over quickly, ignoring the burst of wind behind him.

"What?" the man with the gun spat. He pointed the gun at Chuck now. "You better go the other way, fancy man. I'm just getting back my money. It ain't worth you dying over."

"I'm bulletproof." It was his duty to point it out and not waste the man's bullets. The man growled and, before he could fire, Chuck grabbed the gun and crushed it. The barrel split and crumbled in his super-strong grip. "And strong."

As expected, the man ran away. Chuck turned back to the other man to find an abandoned table. He wasn't too concerned. He had known the other man was probably less-than-honest when he decided to intervene.

Chuck hadn't realised he would be sharing a room with the same conman a few hours later.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes: **I'm also uploading a Chuck/White Collar birthday fic for KeJae. Be sure to check it out!

* * *

**Visitor**

One of the maids called Neal down.

"There's a young man at the door, he says he knows you," she explained as Neal followed her down the steps.

Neal immediately recognised the fluffy brown hair and awkward stance on the other side of the door. The maid opened the door and nodded to Chuck as she motioned to Neal.

Chuck was grinning ear to ear, probably thinking this place was amazing.

"This place is amazing!"

Neal snorted and shook his head. "It's not my place, I'm just a boarder."

"I still can't believe you live here though!" Chuck looked around at the high ceiling and decor placed around the parlour.

Neal dismissed the maid and brought Chuck upstairs.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Tim called," Chuck said. "Something about you needing help?"

"I don't need help."

"Yeah, he said that you would say that. Even so, I'm not going to say no to a vacation to New York. Do you think you can get me a tour of the FBI? Oh! And can I stay here? I could fly home but I already encountered one crime on the way here, I don't want to accidentally save the world on the way back or something."

Neal was not impressed with that reasoning. Chuck seemed to realise that.

"Okay, I want to spend the night here because it looks awesome. You know the CIA, they don't let us stay anywhere cool for more than a moment."

Neal caved, as he knew he would. There were a few people in the world he couldn't say 'no' to. Chuck just happened to be one.

Chuck even offered to order pizza which Neal was totally okay with. As long as they disposed of all the evidence. Chuck might not have laser vision like Superman but he could fly the evidence into the sun.

"Flying the evidence to the dumpster is enough."

Mozzie came bursting in the front door. Neal instantly knew he had heard him because he was ranting.

"Neal! You should know better than that! There's so much you can tell from someone's trash-"

"I think a pizza box would be more confusing than telling," Neal countered. "Also, Mozzie, this is Chuck. Chuck, Mozzie."

"Chuck Bartowski," Mozzie mused. "I'm a fan of your earlier work."

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about Moz? How much do you even know about Chuck?"

"He's currently in the employ of the CIA, under General Diane Beckman. He's one of the few accessible and usable Intersects in the world. And the earlier work I'm a fan of are the actions of the Piranha."

"Ah." Chuck seemed nervous. "You know about that huh?"

"The Piranha?" Neal had no idea what that title could mean. "Is this like the Big Red Cheese or something?" But how would they have gotten 'Piranha' from the appearance of Chuck's superhero form?

"That what?" Mozzie questioned so that wasn't it.

"Um, so there was a short time when I learnt hacking from Eugene and the internet and I made a name for myself just seeing what I could do and how far I could take it."

"Wait. Is the Piranha a hacker?"

"He's a legend. The FBI has a huge file on him but nothing concrete. They only thing they know for certain is his hacking style and that he's American."

Neal was incredibly impressed. He hadn't known about this, which wasn't surprising, he didn't hang around the hacking scene like Tim and his father. "Does Orion know?"

Chuck winced. "Please don't tell him."

"Why would I? I can't guarantee that someone else won't though."

"Don't tell me Batman knows? No, he can't know. He would have come for me. After all, I hacked into Wayne Industries once."

"You what?" Neal started laughing. Chuck was outrageous! Of course the only person able to hack information out of the Batman would feel guilty about it!

* * *

Chuck ended up spending the night. They stayed up late and Mozzie took the couch while Chuck made a makeshift bed on the floor. He could have flown home but he didn't see the point. The blankets and other assorted items spread out to make the space soft were perfectly comfortable.

The amount of light which made its way through Neal's apartment windows also meant that they rose with the sun. Even so, Chuck was the last one awake and Neal was somehow already dressed for the day.

"How are you getting to work?"

"Peter'll pick me up," Neal explained as he passed Chuck a coffee. "But we have time before that."

"For what?"

"Planning. We're going after a music box," Mozzie explained.

"Is this connected to Kate?" Chuck recalled Tim saying something about the situation here.

"Yes. But Kate doesn't know anything about the CIA so we have to solve this without outside influence."

Chuck almost choked on his coffee. "I don't recall saying anything about the CIA?"

Neal sighed. "Chuck, I'm saying to keep Sarah and Casey out of this. Mozzie's the only help we'll need."

"I know a lot and can find out more." Mozzie turned to Chuck. "For example, I've managed to stay out of that intersect of yours. You'll never be able to identify me with it."

"And the other thing?" Chuck mused. Mozzie had no clue what he was talking about and it even took Neal a couple of moments to realise what Chuck was referring to.

"Ah, Mozzie knows a little bit."

"Like what?"

"Tim."

"So you're talking about the vigilantism," Mozzie said with a heavy sigh. "I can't say I approve but I have no clue where Neal finds the time for all this."

"No sleep," Chuck answered.

Neal laughed. "I sleep!" he said. He certainly tried to sleep more as Neal but he just couldn't get the hang of it.

Mozzie was frowning. "You're part of the CIA but you know about the vigilantism."

"Yeah." Chuck didn't want to say anymore in case he gave away too much.

"Just mark it down as something to do with the Piranha." Neal realised something. "Do you think you can use your hacking skills to get us to the music box?"

"There's probably more practical methods," Chuck said. "Especially since you don't know exactly where it is."

"Are you going to stay for the heist?"

"Probably. Or I'll just fly back here." Chuck chuckled. "I'm going to have the best alibi. There's very few people who can cross the country in less than a day."

"Okay, Moz. Arrange a meeting with Alex."

* * *

**Let's Steal a Heist**

Alex was being too secretive. Neal barely managed to get the location out of her, which was a problem and a half. The music box was in the Italian consulate. A difficult target that was thankfully having a party in a week, meaning security would be lax.

Mozzie didn't like the idea of causing an International incident. Surprisingly, he was the only one who considered this to be a problem.

"Can we do it without Alex?" Chuck asked.

"No. She won't tell me which safe it's in."

"She was always a smart girl."

Tim glared at Mozzie, having invited himself to this little planning session. "Stop praising her. She's the enemy right now."

"Huh?" Chuck questioned in confusion.

"We're meeting here to figure out how to cut her out of getting the music box, aren't we?"

The other three paused mid-counter.

"You don't have to put it like that," Mozzie huffed.

"It's just an unfortunate side-effect of needing to get to the music box first," Neal pointed out.

"Sure. Anyway, if all we need is to know which safe it's in, I could probably arrange that."

Neal actually felt his heart lift at something Tim said. It was a miracle.

"Desperate times," he muttered, internally grinning at the annoyed look Tim sent him. "If you can figure out where it is, we might be able to do this without Alex."

"What about the party though? She's going so we can't just avoid her. To try and do this any other day is suicide," Chuck asked, bouncing a little in his seat. He was enjoying working on a heist. It was very similar to planning a CIA mission and got his blood pumping in the same say.

"We ditch her at the party," Mozzie said. "It's easy enough. She's going as someone's date and we're going in as catering."

"How have you managed that anyway?" Tim asked.

"I am the proprietor of the Greatest Cake bakery. It's a legit and glowing reference."

Tim stared at Mozzie in surprise. Neal decided to explain just how Mozzie ended up running a bakery; starting with how he provided the funds.


	30. Chapter 30

** Notes:** I will be out of town next week as I'm heading to Brisbane (Australia, in case you didn't know). So there will probably be a delay in the next chapter. Hopefully Nanowrimo doesn't hit too hard and I can keep updating this during November. If not, thanks for waiting until December.

* * *

**Cover Story**

Chuck returned to Burbank before work started. He said the magic word outside of the Buy More and walked in.

Morgan greeted him from behind the Nerd Herd desk. "Dude! You're early!"

"I'm on time?" Chuck questioned, a little surprised by Morgan's reaction.

Morgan checked the time and cursed. He placed the Raspberry Pi handheld onto the counter. It was the cause of Morgan losing track of time.

"Can you help me finish setting up?" Morgan begged. "You're the one who set the Pi up!"

"I didn't set if up for you to use during work hours!" However, Chuck was a soft touch and he reluctantly helped Morgan set up the display he needed to have done by opening.

Of course, the Raspberry Pi was missing when they were done. Jeff or Lester had probably picked it up. However, there wasn't any time to track it down as the store was opening.

Sarah was the first through the door. She looked worried until she spotted Chuck.

"Where were you?" she asked. "Ellie told me you were out last night but didn't explain where."

Probably because she didn't know, Chuck thought. "Just out. Relax, I didn't run into any Ring agents."

Morgan quickly made himself scarce. However, he eavesdropped from a distance.

"Not funny Chuck. I was really worried."

"Sorry." He couldn't promise that it wouldn't happen again.

"A new game came out," Morgan lied to her. "Chuck was helping me with it."

"If by 'helping' you mean 'watching you play'." Chuck could play along with this. Morgan was probably trying to protect him; knowing that Chuck was probably doing something Shazam-related.

Sarah smiled, relaxing a little. She might not know much about games but, she had learned from watching Chuck that gamers could get a little too invested in games and forget things.

"Maybe give me a little warning next time?" she said with a smile.

Chuck smiled nervously back. As she left, he wondered if raiding Castle would be a good idea.

"Was the world ending?" Morgan asked. It would sound like a joke from anyone else but they had already faced a few world-ending crises.

"Nah. I just went to visit Damian. He's settled in and probably getting a little too comfortable." Chuck told Morgan about the heist, being sure to stress that they had a full team.

"Did you want the night vision goggles from the storeroom? Jeff has hidden most of the stock in the backroom. He thinks I don't know where it is, which makes it easy for me to take them out."

Chuck shook his head. "We're using Damian's equipment. Besides, it won't be dark. We're pulling the heist at a party."

Morgan squealed in excitement. "At least take a camera so I can watch!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Sure. I'll film myself breaking the law for your amusement. You know you can't write to me in Italian prison, right?"

Morgan huffed in annoyance and pouted.

"If it helps, you can have my patrol route for that night. And I'll ask Ellie to go with you."

Morgan lit up at that. Patrol with his family was always great.

* * *

**Distraction**

Damian opened his door to a familiar, purple haired figure. When they faced each other like this, it was obvious that she was slightly taller than him.

"What do you want Grayson?" Damian asked in a huff.

Mar'i took in his singlet and the remains of material on his arms. "Looks like you're up to something interesting."

"Not really," he responded. However, he had to let her in. The statue he was still working on was in the middle of his room. It was almost complete and Mozzie would be taking care of the actual 'donation' of the 'priceless piece' to the Italian consulate. It was a forgery but there was no chance of it being tested before the party.

"You're planning something."

"Or I'm trying sculpting again."

"Again?"

"I made Father a few pieces for around the manor."

Mar'i snickered as she tried to imagine them. Damian was insulted because he could make good artwork, thank you.

"Is this for the manor as well? A little 'thinking of you' gift?"

"No. I'd make it bigger and more brooding for that."

"It's already brooding."

"Whatever, Grayson. Why are you here?"

"I need to hang around your place for a while."

"Why?" Damian was instantly suspicious. Poor timing aside, there was little reason for Mar'i to stay with him.

"Look, my dad's already checked with all my friends-"

"Did you run away from home?"

"I'm an adult, Damian Wayne! However, I did leave after fighting with Dad."

"Over what?"

"Same as always Being Nightstar." Mar'i had formed her own vigilante identity when she turned 18. However, Nightstar was still only a small player, always appearing beside Nightwing, Starfire or one of her friends; like the young Red Hood, daughter to Red Arrow. "It's like he doesn't want me to do good."

"He does. He just doesn't want you being a vigilante like us. Find a more normal way to do it."

"Like being a cop? Or a detective?"

"Please tell me you didn't suggest that to Grayson."

"I did." Mar'i had a wicked grin.

"What happened?"

"I'm guessing my dad channelled your dad. He complained about sounding just like Bruce."

Damian snorted. Mar'i was one of very few people who Dick Grayson couldn't argue with. Maybe it was because it was his daughter. Maybe it was because she was Kori's daughter.

"So I thought, 'why not get shown around the FBI by someone who works for them'?"

"Are you asking me to help you troll your dad?"

"When you put it that way, yes."

Damian sighed. This wasn't too unrealistic for a Grayson. A plan with a horrific lack of foresight but a plan nonetheless.

"Whatever." She could distract Peter from the whole 'stealing the music box' thing.

* * *

**FBI Tour**

Peter was immediately curious when Neal walked in with a dark haired lady at his side. Neal pointed out his desk quickly and then walked her up to Peter's office. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk around with Mar'i if he hadn't seen Peter first.

"Hi Peter, this is Mar'i. Mar'i, this is Agent Burke."

She had bright green eyes and a happy expression as she introduced herself. Neal watched as Peter shook her hand and judged her grip. Neal could tell it was stronger than he expected. After all, Mar'i had an alien's strength.

"How did you meet Neal?"

Mar'i had to think about her response. "My dad knows Neal and introduced us."

"He intended for my example to show Mar'i what not to do." It wasn't a lie. Dick had been hoping that interacting with Damian would help Mar'i see how being a vigilante hurt you.

"It mostly failed." Neal glared at Mar'i. She wasn't supposed to say anything that made her sound like a criminal. Peter looked extremely interested. "I like hanging out with Neal, even though I haven't joined in on any crimes."

"Because I won't let you." In response to Peter's curious look, Neal added, "her father will kill me."

"Literally?"

"Thankfully no. But I'll probably want to be dead."

"Torture?"

"What kind of circles does Agent Burke think you run in?" Mar'i asked Neal in a baffled tone.

Peter laughed. "Can't be too sure with Neal." He seemed to relax a little since this appeared to have nothing to do with any crimes and Neal wasn't in danger.

"You know what? I believe Diana might like to show you around," Peter said to Mar'i. "She's also going out to check out a crime scene later."

"I'm there, just point the way," Mar'i said. And, after an introduction, Peter had Neal to himself. It was time to find out more about their relationship. Peter hoped this woman would be a good influence to counter Kate.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes: **Okay, thanks for waiting until the end of January (I know I said December but things got crazy). It's been a while and I've mostly been caught up writing other things - although there were times I didn't want to write at all. The holidays were good for a break. I know it's been a while but we're jumping back in with the theft of the Music Box.

* * *

**Heist**

* * *

Chuck ended up working wait staff with Mozzie. Damian got in as a guest and was enjoying the party.

Everything was going fine until both Chuck and Mozzie recognised someone.

"What's she doing here?"

"Oh no, she's here."

They shared a look.

"That's Alex," Mozzie said, pointing to the woman who was being escorted by one of the marks.

"Okay. That's Nightstar," Chuck said pointing to another woman who had slid up towards Damian. "Nightwing will kill us if she gets hurt."

"Kill you. I'm disappearing after this."

Chuck rolled his eyes but returned to their jobs. Hopefully, Mar'i would be safe and everything would go smoothly. Although the presence of another person after the box could become a problem.

Alex slid up towards Mar'i and Damian. "So you made it. I assume you have a plan?"

"Hmm, do I?" Damian smirked, taking a drink from Chuck's tray as he walked by. "Here."

Mar'i accepted the drink and stepped in front of Damian. "Hi, we're busy so if you could-"

"You know he's a conman, right? He's using you."

Mar'i smiled back. "You're going to need this," she said, holding the drink out to Alex.

"Time to start the show," Damian said, stepping forward. Mar'i kept a good grip on his arm as Damian announced his history as a conman and his intention to steal at this party.

Mar'i followed along as they were escorted to another room. It wasn't difficult as the guards rightfully assumed she was also part of this. She waved to Alex as they went past. She hadn't liked the other woman after hearing about what happened at Copenhagen the last time they made a play for the music box.

Alex looked around and rounded on Mozzie with her questions.

* * *

Damian took the punch to the gut. Mar'i faked a horrified scream and put on a show of trying to get to him while letting the guards hold her back. It didn't take much for the guards to leave them; they refused to answer the questions and there were more pressing issues.

"Well, so far so good."

"You didn't tell me Alex would be here," Mar'i pointed out as Damian grabbed the hammer from his statue. He then used the hammer to smash his creation, revealing the safe cracking tools he had hidden inside.

"Her presence doesn't change our plan." It didn't take him long to get the safe open. The music box was a nice piece but it hardly seemed worth the death of at least one person in recent years.

"Let's just get out of here." They exited the room to see Chuck standing at the end of the hall. He was holding up a digital camera in front of the security cam; manipulating the view to show the hall as empty.

"Where's Mozzie?"

"He got caught up with keeping your friend busy. Now, let's get out of here!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two weren't enjoying this."

"Don't know what you're talking about, I'm having a grand time."

"Honestly, I don't know which is worse, being part of the staff or the way my arms hurts after standing here for so long. You know, I could have taken a nice CIA mission."

"You didn't have to come."

"Yeah, I did. I'm part of the team."

"Go team."

"This isn't team."

Despite their bantering,the rest of the heist went without a hitch. The moment they were outside the building, Mar'i pulled on a hoodie and took the music box. She could fly back so that they wouldn't be caught on the ground with it. She shot up into the sky as Chuck and Damian made breaks for it.

* * *

They met back up in Neal's apartment. Damian and Chuck took a taxi each while Mar'i flew across rooftops. Mozzie made his own way back, a few hours later.

Mar'i and Chuck were sitting at the table with the music box in front of them. Damian was making dinner.

"I'm still surprised you can cook," Mar'i said. "After all, Dad always said you guys were disasters in the kitchen."

"He is a bit unconventional." Chuck warily eyed where Damian was chopping up some lettuce with a big fighting knife. "Is that clean?"

"What do you take me for? Of course it is." Besides this was an easy recipe. Chop up the things and throw them into a hot pan. It was even alright if it caught fire, as long as he put it out quickly. He could cook those sorts of recipes easily. Just not toast for some reason. Not a single one of his brothers could cook toast.

Or boil water. It was a good thing this recipe didn't need him to boil water.

"Tell me you figured out something about that music box," Mozzie sighed. How did superheroes get anything done if they were distracted by cooking?

"It seems like a normal music box," Chuck said.

Mar'i picked up the box and tilted it. "But, there's a hole in the top, probably a keyhole or something."

"We could try forcing it open but we risk breaking whatever it is." Which was a shame. Damian was curious.

"Maybe we can use magic to force it open?"

"There's no way that hasn't already been tried."

Damian responded to Mar'i's statement with, "unless it's previous owners didn't realise there was a secret."

Mozzie was starting to feel like a babysitter. He had a feeling that if he left these three to do anything, they would probably get into trouble.

"How do you know there's a keyhole? Or even a secret at all?" he asked.

The three shared a look.

Damian broke the look first with a smirk. "Mozzie knows."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't know at this point?" He looked at Mozzie. "I flashed. There's something hidden in the music box. It's World War 2 related."

"How does the Intersect know that but not exactly what it is?" Damian huffed.

"Still feels like cheating," Mar'i commented. "Most people wouldn't even have that information."

"There had to be something off with it. A regular music box isn't the cause of murder."

"He has a point," Chuck said to Mar'i.

Mar'i snorted. "People kill others over stupid things. Why not a music box that's worth a lot of money?"

"She has a point," Chuck said to Damian.

Damian shook his head and served them some of his saucy rice dish. It looked a little like curry but without the meat.

"Ah, the other reason Damian can't cook," Mar'i commented as she fished for meat.

Chuck was confused.

"Was that some kind of stab at how I'm vegetarian where possible?" Damian demanded to know.

"I like meat okay?"

"Who cares? This is good," Chuck said, mouth already full of food.

Mozzie served himself up a plate and started eating. He could watch these three all day. They were very interesting personalities, especially when put in the same room together.

Once Chuck was finished, he had to leave. "Ellie can only cover so long."

"You've got a good story to tell her."

"That's for sure. Call me when you figure out the music box's secret, everyone's going to be curious."

* * *

It was warm in his bed. Like sunbathing without any risk of sunburn. Damian stretched and wriggled closer to the warm, sweet scent.

"Who's the new girl, Caffrey?"

Damian opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. "Alex." He knew she was there but thought that maybe, just maybe she would just leave.

"Wait, Alex is here?" The warmth moved, jumping out of the bed. Damian tried not to be disappointed. Grayson was good to cuddle and very warm but she had only slipped into his bed for a lack of anywhere else to sleep. "Hi, Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Even though we met at the party yesterday?" Alex asked smugly.

Damian sighed and slipped out of bed. At least he was wearing pants this time. Maybe he should have set up some kind of alarm, even when there's others around.

"What brings you here?"

"What do you think, Caffrey? Where's the music box?"

"I don't have it."

"Do you really think I'd believe that for a moment. Someone took it."

"He really doesn't have it."

"Then who does?"

"Feds. CIA, NSA, I don't know exactly which but they swooped in and took it before I could." Half-truth. Chuck certainly held onto the box and he had been the one to pass it on and Mar'i had been the one to fly off with it and she had questionable connections to overseas agencies. Damian just left out the part where he was also present.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? That you'd just let the Government walk away with something they weren't even looking for, something you need to save Kate-"

"I think I've moved on, don't you?" Damian commented.

"Say anymore Caffrey and you'll be in trouble," Mar'i warned.

Damian raised his eyebrow at her but bit back his question of whether he would be in trouble with her or with her dad. He turned back to Alex. "Anyway, I don't have it." And he would be making sure June's staff knew not to let Alex back in.


	32. Chapter 32

**Computer Chat**

Neal sat at his desk, keeping his eyes on his computer and his paperwork. There was a hidden chat window up in his computer, where he was chatting with the person who had the box.

[Don't bring the box back to June's.]

[Yeah, I heard about Alex. What did Mar'i think of being mistaken as Kate's replacement?]

[I never dated Kate.]

[But people thought you did. Mar'i's pretty good at clearing up misunderstandings like that though. She tells me her parents often ended up in sticky situations so she tries to correct people when they make mistakes like that.]

Neal frowned. But she hadn't corrected Alex at all. That was confusing. Because he wasn't opposed to being involved with her.

"Did you find something interesting in that case, Caffrey?" Jones asked.

"Pardon?"

"You're staring at the paper like it's a tricky puzzle."

Neal looked at the case that was open in front of him. All he was doing was authenticating some documents. Certainly not a tricky puzzle, which was why he was taking the time to chat to Tim.

"If you want to take it, go ahead."

Jones back up with a laugh. The joke landed at least.

[Do you have a plan for what happens next?] The words waited on the screen for a while. Neal stared at them. He had a few plans, it was just a matter of choosing one and deciding what bridges he was going to burn.

He was only here to avenge George's death. Not to make friends.

[Figure out why someone wants this box enough to kill.]

Neal quickly authenticated the stuff in front of him and wrote up the reports. Easy stuff he had done a lot after coming to White Collar. He packed up the file and walked over to the desk of the agent in charge of the case.

"Thanks Caffrey! This is so much easier than lodging a request for an authenticator and waiting for them to be available! We might be able to get this guy before he vanishes."

"That's good." Neal was still getting used to people thanking him for this stuff. His father certainly didn't. A 'good job' or 'well done' might be tossed his way on rare occasions but almost never a 'thanks'. He supposed it made sense when none of these agents were able to do this job.

* * *

Neal's phone dinged with a message from an unknown number. It was a coded message from Mozzie and it made his blood go cold.

"Peter, Mozzie needs some help with something."

Peter looked up from his work. "Is it something illegal?"

Neal gave him a look that hopefully communicated 'do you really think I'd answer that?'. "He sent a code for something personal so I don't think so?"

"In that case, I'm coming with you."

Neal internally cursed. He suspected this had something to do with the music box, something he didn't want Peter to know he had. Especially since he had admitted to Peter that he didn't have the box. The agent would realise that he stole it recently. Not to mention the other stuff he had been trying to keep the agent out of.

Neal shot Mozzie a text to warn him that Peter was coming.

* * *

**Moving Along**

When they reached the apartment, Mozzie was not the only one waiting. Tim sat next to him, in full Red Robin regalia. Neal choked. Peter pushed him out of the way and reached for his gun.

Only for his hand to meet air. Neal had lifted Peter's gun the moment he passed him. For all he didn't like Tim, he didn't want him to be shot.

"You know who I am?" Red Robin asked from his place next to Mozzie.

"Ye-"

Neal interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

Red Robin gave him a smug look. "I asked Mozzie to get you here, with or without your agent."

Neal glared at Mozzie, who threw his hands into the air. "He has a logical plan! Besides, you failed to tell me about the vigilante element being present."

"You're mad about that?" He had thought Mozzie moved past that after being given access to his vigilante stuff. It wasn't Neal's fault that Mozzie didn't try to keep track of them.

And now Peter was glaring at him.

"Agent Burke, don't worry too much about Caffrey. I came to him," Tim lied. "I was already investigating Agent Fowler and Fowler's interest in Neal makes him a valuable CI."

Peter stiffly took a seat across from Red Robin. "Neal, I hope you know how much extra paperwork we're going to have to do after this."

"A lot?" And Neal would probably have to be creative with over half of it.

"Now why are you butting your head into my investigation?"

"Your investigation is off the books Agent Burke," Red Robin pointed out. "Making it similar to mine. We're on the same ground here."

"No. We're not."

"Certain US states recognise me as a vital source of information, therefore my word may even have more weight than yours when legally arresting Fowler."

"Why was I called here again?"

Mozzie was the one to answer as Red Robin was glaring at Peter, with Peter not giving an inch. Which was pretty impressive since it was a toned down version of the Batman Glare, but Neal was just irritated with this whole situation.

"I heard from Kate."

Neal didn't know what to say to that. Neither did anyone else as Peter and Red Robin looked at Mozzie in surprise.

"She knows you have the music box-"

"I have the music box," Red Robin interrupted.

Mozzie rolled his eyes. "She thinks Neal has the music box now and has asked him to bring it to a new location."

"What location?"

Mozzie pulled out a piece of paper he had written the address down on. It was a simple carpark so nothing special. Easy to make exchanges in as there wasn't much in the way of monitoring.

"You're not going," Peter said. "This is a trap."

"Probably. But I'm going. The music box for Kate."

"Well, something like that," Red Robin said.

"What's your plan?" Peter asked Red Robin.

"Free Kate, because this idiot," Red Robin pointed at Neal, "set that as his goal, and arrest Fowler and keep the music box."

Almost a good plan. Peter especially agreed with the idiot and Kate parts. He was also more willing to entertain having Red Robin help. "What are you going to do with the music box?"

"What are the chances of me figuring out what it's for?"

"You haven't already?" Neal questioned in surprise.

"I'm trying to not destroy the artefact, thank you very much."

"Any chance it could go into FBI custody?" Peter asked.

Red Robin smirked and Peter felt a chill go down his back. "Aren't you just going to intercept it anyway? Whatever it is, we can't guarantee that the FBI would be safe."

Peter didn't like how he was right. But, Red Robin was right. Fowler's presence in the FBI showed that not all agents could be trusted. And whomever was controlling Fowler, because Peter doubted the man was going this for himself, would still be able to get the box if they took Fowler out of play.

"Yeah, there are probably more corrupt agents in the FBI," Neal pointed out with a sigh.

Peter wished that was a surprise but there would always be corrupt agents. Their job was to make sure they didn't rise through the ranks to positions of power.

"You're going to detail a plan for me," he said, crossing his arms. "And if I don't like it or it puts Neal at unnecessary risk, then the plan is off and we do things my way."


	33. Chapter 33

**Fowler and Kate**

* * *

Neal walked into the parking lot and up to the requested floor. There was a Batman grade earpiece in his ear. On the other end, he could hear Peter and Red Robin chatting away.

Of course, Drake didn't care about Peter's gross stakeout sandwiches El had made for lunch.

Fowler was standing by a black FBI-issued car. Neal would have been shocked, if they hadn't watched him arrive before sending Neal in. Fowler was frowning and tense. He didn't move as Neal walked up.

Fowler held out a hand. "The Music Box."

Neal grinned. "Here." He held out the bag he was carrying and showed Fowler the box inside. "It was a pain to get. Now, where's Kate?"

Fowler held out the files he was holding. "The details are there."

Neal flicked through. His eyes widened when he spotted the words 'mentor', 'new identities' and something about undercover FBI agents.

"Mentor was for me?" It was most likely for George. A chance to leave it all behind without breaking his contract to Damian.

He was furious.

He read out the location and then took the documents and tore them to pieces in front of Fowler.

Tim questioned why he read out the location and Peter gave him a scolding warning; unaware of the action he had just made. So, they couldn't see him, only hear.

Fowler shook his head. "Why would you do that? Those documents weren't easy to create."

"Kate is a fool," Damian informed him. "I have enough resources to do this without making stupid deals with dangerous people." And he has promised both George and Kate that. For Kate to make this deal behind his back; to take actions which pulled George from Damian's protection and got him killed, he was going to have words with her before he dumped her in WitSec. Unless Mar'i stopped him. "And Fowler?" He looked the shocked agent in the eyes. "Don't move from this spot. They're almost here."

Peter came cursing around the corner and Red Robin jumped up onto the nearby ledge, perching there and ready to pounce.

"Burke? What is this?" Fowler took a step back and looked around. He hadn't been expecting Red Robin.

Damian grinned. "Take care of him guys!"

"Oh no you don't!" Red Robin pounced for him, perhaps realising what he was about to do.

Damian leapt out of the way and flicked his wrist. His collapsible bo staff came loose and sprung into full glory into his hand. It was a shame that a sword would complicate things but he had to make do.

Fowler had asked to meet on the third floor of this multi story carpark and Damian had been glad for it. Not just because it gave Red Robin access.

But because it gave him an exit.

"Sorry Peter! I'll be back! Maybe!" he said as he spun the bo staff as a shield against Red Robin's batarangs. He pressed a hidden button on his sleeve.

Damian leapt over the ledge and landed in his flying batmobile. He wouldn't be the first to get to Kate but he would be there faster than Fowler expected.

"Okay, I have questions," Peter said as Damian flew off in the cloaked machine. Damian laughed.

"Ask away!" he responded. The earpieces were two-way and a range that covered all of New York, as long as you didn't go underground without support.

Peter took a moment to respond. "Later." He had to take care of arresting Fowler first.

* * *

There was smoke billowing out from the airport.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." Damian flicked the earpiece to the second station it was synced to. The station Red Robin hadn't realised Damian was also communicating on. "What happened, Nightstar?"

Mar'i answered quickly, "so I went to get Kate by sneaking onto the plane and I pulled her off before she could do anything. But she called someone and then the plane blew up!"

That made no sense. Why would the plane blow up? He was patting himself on the back for getting Mar'i to immediately go after Kate. It turned out well if they were both alive.

"Where are you?"

"Above the clouds." As she was saying it, she dropped below the clouds and Damian could see her. Kate was in her arms, looking all around her but never down.

Damian opened the bubble-like hood of his cloaked batmobile and drove over to the girls.

Kate looked away when she spotted him.

"Who did you call?" Damian demanded to know.

"The plan was to blow up the plane and fake our deaths so that not even Fowler could track us." At least she answered. As useless as an answer it was.

"Me, or George?"

"Whomever came. Either way George would be able to step into those shoes. He's good at that."

"Not good enough," Mar'i commented.

"Who did you call?" Damian had noticed that she hadn't answered his question.

"Fowler."

"Lie. I was with him the whole time. Try again."

"If you answer honestly, you'll be relocated, same as you were planning. No one will know where, not even us."

"You'll be relocated either way. Your cooperativeness will determine where you go and how comfortable your new life will be," Damian added.

Kate was frowning, arms crossed over her chest. "Fine. If I send you after him, then there's less chance he'll com after me. It was Adler."

"Adler? Our Ponzi Boss?" Damian asked. His stomach sunk as Kate nodded. That guy had a lot of money, thanks to his Ponzi scheme. He was also good at keeping what he knew hidden. He knew about Neal spying on him but hadn't revealed a thing until he was gone.

"What does Vincent Adler want with the music box?" Mar'i questioned. Kate shrugged as he had never spoken about that with her and she didn't care.

Damian clicked his tongue. Rookie mistake. Always know why the big bad wants the thing he wants.

"Mar'i, are you willing to take her to where she'll be relocated?" Damian asked.

Mar'i nodded. "I can contact my dad and he can take care of it."

"Wait. I'm not flying in that?" Kate asked, pointing at the batmobile. Damian knew it looked more comfortable than riding outside in someone's arms. But, too bad, he closed the lid on her.

* * *

**Done with this (is the title. There's still more chapters after this - Chuck will be in the next chapter)**

* * *

Damian dropped his head onto his table and groaned. He didn't want to deal with Adler again. It had been bad enough the first time, a real mess of a mission. Damian hadn't been busted but Adler had known something was up with the skilled young man he had hired. Damian had to hope that Adler only thought that Damian was a conman pulling a scam and nothing more.

The door opened slowly and Damian heard the relieved gasp Peter made.

"You're here."

"As far as the law's concerned, I was here all day," Damian responded. Peter must have decided to ignore the admission that Damian had a way to manipulate his anklet and sat down across from him.

"Fowler's in custody. He's not able to give the name of the man who blackmailed him. He never met them in person. And he won't tell us what he was blackmailed with."

"Smart. If the blackmailer sends it to you, then you'll know. Otherwise, he doesn't have whatever it was added to his sentence."

Peter nodded solemnly. "Where's Kate?"

Damian shrugged. "Somewhere. She's run off under a new name. I don't want to know what it is."

Peter placed a hand over Damian's. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you didn't get the ending you wanted."

Damian shrugged with a frown. Hopefully Peter would catch on that he didn't want to talk about it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Dinner and a Drama**

* * *

Peter took Damian back to his place, under the pretence that El had cooked for him and would be sad if Neal didn't go. Damian went because he was hoping to avoid a confrontation. At least Peter understood that Damian had done what he did in order to save Kate and had no intention of running.

Red Robin didn't care about that. He would be chasing Damian down for messing with the plan.

Also because Mar'i had been pulled in. Neither of them wanted to have an angry Nightwing on their doorstep.

El opened the door and greeted him happily. "I'm so glad you didn't leave, now maybe Peter will lighten up about checking your anklet every few hours."

"He'll probably go back to checking every hour for a while," Damian countered. "Since I managed to give him the slip today."

"He's not wrong," Peter pointed out. He sounded grumpy but it was play grumpiness. If he was truly grumpy, he wouldn't have brought Damian over. "And yet, checking the anklet won't give me the same feeling of certainty anymore."

Damian shrugged nonchalantly. The less said about that, the better.

El sighed with a smile. It was good to see them interacting lightheartedly. It meant that the take down had gone well. Peter told her about Fowler's arrest and how they had enough to keep him out of the FBI at the very least.

"Sometimes it's good to work with vigilantes then?" El suggested with a wink in Damian's direction.

His heart skipped a beat. What exactly did El suspect?

"Still not worth the paperwork. I'm going to make Neal suffer through it all."

Damian had seen the pile. "Peter, no!"

"It's the price you pay to have Kate safe," El said sympathetically to Damian.

Damian huffed, right as the doorbell rang.

"Who could be visiting?" El questioned as she walked over to answer it. "Oh!"

Red Robin regally walked in. His head moved across the room as he scanned for his target. Somehow, Damian was unsurprised to see that Red Robin followed him here.

"Neal," he said flatly. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

Red Robin motioned for him to go outside.

Neal shook his head.

"Red Robin, what is going on?" Peter demanded to know, stepping between them with his hands on his hips. "I've been accepting of your acquaintance with my CI so far but not when you're taking him, when he clearly doesn't want to go."

Red Robin glared, his voice hard as he continued as if Peter wasn't there. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Nightstar wasn't supposed to be part of this plan!"

"And yet, she was. She saved Kate."

"Who's Nightstar?" El asked. Peter didn't approve of her getting between this but he needed to form a united front with his wife right now.

"She's the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire. She's good at what she does but a lot of heroes don't involve her in case she gets hurt. Those who aren't afraid of making Nightwing angry, don't want to make Starfire angry."

"Which one is Red Robin?"

"Neither!"

"Make neither of them angry."

Red Robin huffed. "Neal! You can't tell them all of this!"

"Why not? They're not going to go to the press."

"We're really not," Peter sighed.

Red Robin had to give Damian that. "Fine. I'll ignore that. But I don't want to involve more people, namely Nightstar, in what is already a messy situation. A messy situation that you created when you started doing crimes!"

"So who was Neal then?" El asked. "He had to be someone for you to talk about this so openly and trust his word like that."

Neal gave her a wide-eyed look. There was no way Red Robin would answer that.

"He was Robin at one point. Now he goes by Red Bird if he goes out."

"Robin!" El sounded impressed.

Peter was less impressed. "Surprisingly, that actually makes sense."

"Why did you-"

"It's not like they're going to go to the press."

Of course Tim would do the annoying thing and turn his words back on him. Even though Nightstar's involvement and Damian's identity were different subjects.

"I wonder what father would think if I told him?"

Red Robin waved him off. "You haven't spoken to him for more than an update in years."

"This counts as an update."

Red Robin still didn't seem to care. "I do my own thing. If you think he has any power over me, you'd be wrong."

Peter was amazed. This information actually brought Neal more in line with one of the behaviour analysis which had been done back when he was committing crimes. And not the analysis that called him a sociopath.

He was just following a pattern of behaviour he had been exposed to when younger.

* * *

"We still need to talk about your involving Nightstar," Red Robin said as he cut into the vegetables on his plate. They had shelved the topic until dinner, which El had just served.

"Uh-huh."

"And also how you apparently haven't told these two that you prefer to eat vegetarian."

El gasped. "You do? Neal, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, I never told you. But, now you know, so I'm not going to eat this," Damian pointed at the meat. "And just load up on vegetables."

Red Robin groaned and rubbed his face. "You're a nightmare."

"Thank you."

"While I agree," Peter said with a pointed look at Damian. "I don't see why Nightstar's inclusion is an issue."

"Because her father will be mad. Except he really can't say anything if he doesn't want Nightstar to disown him and run off to live with another hero."

"Which hero could possibly-"

"Mary." Chuck's sister would be very willing to have an extra hand around the house, since she was expecting a baby.

Red Robin deflated and Damian enjoyed every short second of it. "Oh."

"Who's Mary?"

"She's the sister of a hero and a hero herself. She's part of a big hero family which is pretty independent and so she'd not only be willing to let Nightstar stay with her but also stand up to her father about his slightly overbearing ways."

"This isn't over," Red Robin muttered. He got confused glances from Peter and El for that comment but they didn't say anything as Damian seemed completely unconcerned.

* * *

**Escape to Burbank**

* * *

Chuck spent a lot of time lying around and missing Sarah these days. She was deep undercover, the kind where she could only get out deeply coded messages on rare occasions.

She was working side-by-side with Frost, Chuck's absent mother, in order to close her decades-long mission.

Chuck had already had an argument about that with his father. The console beeped as Damian came online. He started a chat with Chuck.

"Aren't you working today?" Damian asked.

Chuck sighed into his mic. "Day off. And ever since Sarah went off on her mission, we've been seeing less thrown our way. I think Casey's beginning to go stir crazy."

"Sarah's on a mission, huh?"

"Don't you keep track?"

"Not really. It's been crazy over here. We saved Kate and dumped her somewhere. At least I didn't have to tell her that George was dead."

"Didn't she know?"

"Not for certain. I'm very good at faking deaths."

"Yet some of those faked deaths are real."

Damian was silent and Chuck shook his head fondly. It was easier to think back to the first time Damian had 'died'. It had been as real as could be and Batman had bent time and space to bring his son back.

"So who broke the news?"

"Mar'i. She's much better at it than I am."

"Not going to disagree there buddy. You're terrible at emotions and stuff."

"I'm fine with the civilians."

"Except Kate is a little beyond that. She was kind of your partner in crime. Yours, Mozzie's and George's."

"Yeah," Damian sighed. "Everything's a little depressing right now. Want to game to take our minds off it?"

"Nah. I'm just going to veg out with guitar hero." There was no online play for that.

Damian logged off. Chuck sighed and got right back to just staring at the screen, trying to decide what to play.

Sometime later, there was a knock at the door. Then the door opened when Chuck didn't answer.

"Do you always get so pathetic when your girlfriend isn't around?" Damian demanded to know. He stood in front of Chuck with a frown.

"How did you get here?"

"Batmobile. Flies fast. Now let's game." Damian grabbed the controller from Chuck's hands and selected a song.


	35. Chapter 35

**White Collar**

Peter found Neal looking like he had spent the whole night up with Mozzie. And he had somehow made it to work before him.

"Neal, my office, now."

Damian was confused. Peter sounded angry but he was certain that he hadn't done anything to make him so. Lately at least.

"Were you up all night with Mozzie?"

"No." In fact, he wasn't certain where Mozzie was. That could be a problem, especially if it involved Damian's bat-gear.

"Okay." Peter seemed pleased with that response. There was another problem though. "Now, could you explain how Diana found a Batmobile on the roof?"

"What?" How did she find it?

"She ended up running into it. She doesn't know what the invisible thing was, but you just confirmed it for me." Peter seemed to realise something. "That Batmobile is yours, isn't it? Not Red Robin's."

"You think that-" Damian was offended that Peter would think that his batmobile was Drake's work! "I created that batmobile myself!" With some help from Grayson. Both Grasyons. Dick knew his way around Damian's machines and blueprints while Mar'i had literal fire hands she could use for soldering.

"Can you hide the batmobile somewhere else?" Peter asked with a suffering sigh.

Damian nodded and accessed the program from his phone. It synced with the programming in the batmobile and triggered the 'go home' program.

"Is this going to be a regular thing? Am I going to have to worry about whatever vigilante stuff you have stashed around?"

"No. Honestly, I haven't really done that much since becoming Neal Caffrey."

"Neal Caffrey isn't your real name."

"It's real enough." It was. Damian had created documents that were foolproof because he had registered a number of identities as a child and slipped them through the cracks before the cracks were sealed.

Peter looked him over. They both knew that Damian would refuse to answer if Peter asked. It seemed that he wasn't going to bother.

"Are you sure that Red Robin is trustworthy? I've looked around, his reputation is almost non-existent and those who have heard of him don't really want to talk about it. 'He's not Batman but just as terrifying so stay out of his way' seems to be the most common advice."

"He's fine. Remember how he told you about who I used to be?" And Damian was still annoyed at that. Not even a gaming session with Chuck was enough to convince him to not throw a knife in Red Robin's direction when he next saw him.

And Chuck tried to convince him.

Damian continued, "he also used to hold the mantle. Right before me actually. He took 'Red Robin' when I took over his role."

"So?"

"We're... brothers." And it still hurt to admit it. Family wasn't always made of the best people and while Drake wasn't the worst, he also wasn't a great brother.

"That's probably the most unconvincing sentence I've heard from you," Peter commented with a grin. However, "you don't seem to be lying," they both knew that Damian, that Neal, wouldn't lie to him.

"He didn't seem like a good person."

"None of us are good people." Damian pointed at his anklet to illustrate that.

Peter didn't quite agree. It was obvious from the way his face wrinkled. Damian was slightly touched that Peter thought that he was a good person but it was also weird. He bit back the urge to correct Peter.

* * *

**Escape**

Chuck couldn't sleep. He had thought that having his mother and Sarah back would be all he needed for a good night's rest but he couldn't help going over the last couple of days in his head.

He had taken down Volkoff and almost gotten himself killed more than once doing it. If Volkoff hadn't underestimated him, he would probably be dead now.

He had arrested Volkoff and secured transport to the hospital to see Ellie, who had given birth to his new niece. And he had to get rid of Jeff and Lester after they hijacked the hospital intercom in order to play music while Ellie was giving birth. He had been less successful there but it wasn't like the world would be in danger if he failed.

It had been so busy. Yet, he couldn't sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Sarah asked as he crawled out of bed. He had been hoping not to wake her while also knowing that she would wake up the moment he moved. "Yeah," he responded. "I think I'll just go for a walk or something." He slipped out of the room after assuring Sarah that he didn't need anyone going with him. After all, with Volkoff in CIA custody, there was no one after him.

It hurt that he couldn't tell her that he could handle it, even if there was someone after him. Because, to be honest, there always was.

* * *

Moments, and a single spoken word, later, Chuck hovered above the city. His half-cape fluttered in the wind and the city below him was spotted with lights. It was calming up here. His problems felt small as the world continued to turn slowly.

Even if his problems came from what he could and couldn't reveal to his family. Sarah probably deserved to know but he wasn't certain whether to tell his mother.

Come to think of it- he barely finished that thought before he stared flying towards Gotham's outskirts. It was good that he could fly just as fast, if not more so, as Superman. He could make it Gotham and back to Burbank in one night.

* * *

**The Soap Opera of Chuck's Life**

Chuck waved to Batman and Orion as he flew over to his father's cabin because both of them had been paranoid enough to set cameras up along the path. It meant flying below the tree tops and nowhere near his top speed.

But that was better than surprising his father or the bat. Both of them would not hesitate to fire upon an unknown.

His father was standing in the doorway before he even arrived.

"Dad."

"Son. You did it."

Slack-jawed, Chuck still managed to say the word to transform back before wondering how his father found out. "Did what?" Maybe he was talking about something else? Maybe this was related to Neal?

"Volkoff is arrested and your mother is back with us. Although," Stephen paused for dramatic effect, "there's still one issue."

"Huh?"

"Volkoff."

"But, but I already arrested him?" Why would that be an issue? And why wasn't the issue about how to tell his mum that his dad was still alive?

Stephen gave him a tight smile. "Do you really think your mother would abandon you because of a criminal mastermind? No."

Well, actually yes, they did think that. Parents abandoned their children for less. Chuck had seen that on the streets as Billy Batson.

"Okay, what's the real reason then?" he demanded to know. "You get one chance to explain before I go to Batman."

Stephen sighed. And took a seat inside. "Not even Bruce would be able to find out about this."

Bruce? Chuck would have to text Damian and warn him that their father's were getting along.

"We never told anyone but someone else tested the Intersect before you."

"What?" Chuck had thought he had been the first. He had downloaded a prototype Intersect as a child. Who could of had it before him?

"Volkoff is a result of the first human intersect testing and the main reason I kept my creation out of the CIA's hands."

Stephen told Chuck about testing a new way of sending agents undercover; downloading their new identities into their brains. However, Volkoff's identity took over the mind of the person it had been downloaded into. Orion and Frost lost their friend to the Intersect and had vowed to get him back.

"You're telling me that Volkoff is really MI6 scientist, Hartley Winterbottom?" Stephen nodded. The weight of the Intersect felt heavy as Chuck realised that this thing in his head had overwhelmed someone before him, completely destroying their original personality. "Right. We're fixing this." Chuck ignored Stephen's surprised look. They had all the pieces they needed. Stephen had already tried to take out the Intersect in Chuck's head, which meant he could do it. And getting Volkoff out of the CIA's clutches would be child's play. After all, they had already done it once with Bryce.


	36. Chapter 36

Chuck gathered the team.

"You've got to be joking. Did you forget that I'm stuck in a two mile radius?"

"Really?" Chuck paused for a moment before adding. "Such a shame. I'm sure Nightstar would have enjoyed having someone she had worked with so closely-"

"We're not that close! ...But fine. I'll join."

Chuck grinned. Got him.

His next call was to Mar'i herself.

"A mission? Awesome! I'm in."

His final call was to the final member of the team. Chuck was the brains and lightning. Mar'i was the brawn and connections. Damian was the gadgets and the brain. Morgan was also called in because Chuck knew he wouldn't like being left out of something like this.

As expected, Morgan was hyped.

"You've got to be kidding," Damian groaned when he arrived in his Red Bird helmet and black super-suit. Morgan was floating around, feet hovering off the ground and half-cape blowing in the wind. The lightning bolt in his chest lit up the blue suit around it.

"Big Cheese, who is this?" Morgan asked Chuck.

"You've got to be kidding," Damian huffed again as he took off his helmet.

"Oh," Morgan dropped to the ground with a frown. "Okay. Let's go and break Chuck's father's friend out of CIA custody."

Damian rolled his eyes before putting his helmet back on.

"Wait. There's still one more."

"Oh yeah."

"Who?"

"She should be here soon."

"Wait, she?" Morgan questioned. "Is it Darla?"

"Is this everyone?" Mar'i questioned as she descended, dressed in her purple Nightstar super-suit.

"Not Darla " Red Bird snorted.

"I've forgotten. Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"Nightstar," Mar'i responded with a grin as her eyes glowed brighter.

"Alright, turn it down glowworm," Red Bird commented through grit teeth. "We're breaking in."

Nightstar gave him a flat look as she pointed at Chuck's and Morgan's chests. Where there was a lit up lightning bolt, just as bright as her eyes.

"Fair point," Red Bird conceded. "I guess I'll go in alone."

"Last time you did something like that, you died," Chuck pointed out. "Casey shot you, right near the heart."

"Wait, what? I didn't hear about that one," Nightstar panicked. "And I would have heard about it. Dad would have broken something."

"I don't think they know about the death part of that mission," Red Bird commented quietly. Nightstar blinked because did Damian really think that would change anything?

"You're not going in alone."

Red Bird sighed. "I'm perfectly capable."

"So are we."

"Guys, we're all going in," Chuck pointed out. He passed Nightstar a grey hoodie and tossed another one to Morgan before pulling on one for himself.

"This is stupid," Morgan commented as he zipped it up. The superpowered glow in the area faded.

"I agree. This isn't intimidating at all," Nightstar sighed.

"We're not meant to be seen. There's no purpose in being intimidating. Also, I need to be back in New York in 24 hours, so if we could hurry this up?"

* * *

El looked over at her husband, who was still staring at the tracking data. Peter was frowning his 'bad gut feeling' frown.

"Something wrong?"

"My gut tells me so." But the data showed that Neal was moving around.

"Are you going to go check?"

That was a loaded question. Peter could pretend that he believed the data or he could go find out. Then again, if there were vigilante's involved, then Neal was either in trouble or hoping that Peter would aim to keep his plausible deniability.

This was his and El's time together and it was a shame that Neal came up in the conversation fairly often.

"How about you call June? She can check on Neal."

His wife was a genius! Peter did just that.

"Neal? Yeah, he's in his apartment." The knot in Peter's gut loosened when June told him that. He heard a distant, 'is that Peter?' which sounded just like Neal. While June liked Neal, Peter knew that she wouldn't lie for him if he was in danger so he could trust that June was talking to him. "Do you need to talk to him?"

"No. I just had a bad feeling and needed someone to confirm that he was alright," Peter explained. He knew he was purposefully making it sound like he was worried for Neal and not about Neal. While both were true, he knew he preferred June to believe he was worried for Neal.

"He's fine."

A distant voice called out, "tell him to stop worrying about me and worry about his wife. He should be spending time with her right now!"

Peter chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Neal smiled at June over the top of the book he was reading. "He really worries about me, huh?"

"Either that or he believes you're up to something," June teased. "I'll leave you to your reading."

"Thanks, June." Neal waited until her steps faded down the stairs before he breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that his little act had worked. Thank goodness.

Colin really hoped that Damian would return soon before Monday. He didn't think he'd be able to make it through a day at White Collar, even with a necklace that made him look exactly like Neal. He turned back to the library, now wondering how many books he'd be able to get through this weekend.

* * *

The 'rescue' was a success. Damian floored it through the air, enjoying the way the world below rushed past his batjet.

Morgan looked a little pale.

"You can fly, how terrifying is this in comparison?" Damian asked with a laugh.

"It's different!" Morgan countered.

"I don't know, I'm alright," Mar'i commented.

"If Morgan says it's different, it's different," Chuck said.

"You can fly too," Mar'i pointed out in an unimpressed tone. "Surely you can tell from personal experience?"

"It's different then. I mean, I can't have someone hostage while flying."

"Sure you can. Just carry them."

"That makes it hard to keep drugging them when they start to stir."

"I think he's awake anyway."

Mar'i and Chuck froze at Morgan's comment. They both looked down at Volkoff who, no matter how hard they looked, looked unconscious.

"Are you sure?"

"His eyes moved."

Chuck kicked the criminal in the side. Volkoff grunted and opened his eyes.

"You know, Charles, you could have just asked."

"Would you have responded?" Chuck countered.

Volkoff huffed and looked around. "Where are we going then? I assume some kind of CIA facility I'll never leave?"

"That's what we just broke you out of," Morgan said proudly.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly easy," Damian mused.

"That's because we make such a good team!"

Damian gave Morgan a look that he hoped conveyed 'are you serious?' because security was obviously easy to crack.

Mar'i ignored them with a shrug, but felt it was important to add, "who wants to bet Chuck's father created a lot of the security and they haven't bothered to update it in years?"

"Probably."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Chuck commented.

"What, if I may ask, is going on?" Volkoff asked, looking around at all the costumes and masks.

"You have an intersect, we're getting it out," Chuck explained with no delicacy. No one cared about sparing Volkoff's feelings, even if the man would be erased and replaced with the original personality in a few hours.


	37. Chapter 37

Chuck flew home by himself. Morgan had been offered a tour of the manor and wasn't going to turn down the chance to look around the Batcave. Alfred had promised that he could be able to take a look. Damian assured Chuck that Morgan would be safe before flying back towards New York.

Mar'i went with Damian and Chuck took that as a good sign. He knew that Mar'i had spoken to a few of them about wanting to be more than friends with Damian.

The sun was about to rise as Chuck said the word and walked into his apartment with a yawn. Since he had to be back before morning, he barely had time to introduce himself to the original Volkoff, that is, Hartley Winterbottom. He had seemed like a nice guy and Chuck hoped that he would be that way with the child Volkoff had fathered.

"Chuck!" Sarah gasped when she saw him blearily getting coffee ready a few moments later. "Beckman just called."

"Oh really?" he questioned flatly. "TV or computer?" Because Beckman tended to just hack into whatever she could. Chuck was tempted to keep her out but he stuck to diverting her attacks to either the TV or computer. Beckman never realised that she couldn't get into anything else in the house.

Sarah put her hands on her hips and looked him up and down. "Is everything alright?"

"Didn't sleep well," Chuck responded.

She gave him a suspicious look. "You weren't in bed all night. Where did you sleep?"

Chuck pointed to the couch. "Didn't want to wake you." It was a half-truth. He didn't want to wake her. But he hadn't spent the night on the couch.

Sarah sighed and walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know you don't have to worry about that. I'd rather you wake me than spend the whole night sleeping uncomfortably."

"I did spend part of the night playing videogames with Morgan," Chuck laughed. "And I'd rather you sleep through the night without being woken up."

Sarah could tell she wasn't going to win this one. "Come and see what General Beckman has to say."

Chuck followed her over to Casey's apartment, where the General was already talking.

"You're here," Casey huffed. He was glaring at them.

"Sorry we're late," Sarah said. Chuck didn't say a thing. They were as on-time as they could be. Maybe if Beckman didn't hold meetings at the drop of a hat?

"I'll get to the point: Volkoff has escaped."

Sarah gasped.

"How?" Chuck asked. He was interested in finding out what the CIA had managed to figure out.

"Two things are clear. He didn't escape on his own and whomever helped him is skilled."

"So you don't know," Sarah commented in her hard, spy tone. Chuck hoped she wasn't going to go crazy trying to fix this. He wanted her with him now that everything was over.

Even if she didn't know it was.

"We're not certain how this happened." Which was Beckman speak for 'we don't know'. Chuck was glad about that. He didn't want his friends to get in trouble.

"What about Frost?" Casey asked.

"Are we going to tell her?" Chuck asked. He didn't want to lose his mother to this as well. But, considering there were plans to tell her soon, it wasn't as problematic as Sarah running off in an attempt to 'fix' things.

It was only a problem if Frost disappeared before he had a chance to explain.

"Chuck, she'll find out eventually."

"Alright. I'll tell her." Then he could tell her about Orion while he was at it.

"I'll come with you."

Chuck smiled and held Sarah's hand, taking it off his shoulder. "It's fine," he told her. "Mum's helping Ellie out with the baby. It shouldn't be too hard to talk to her." It wasn't like telling Sarah and Casey. Frost was done with the CIA anyway.

* * *

Ellie was the one who answered the door. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"What did you do?" she hissed at him. It took Chuck back to another time. Back when they were younger and Ellie had been Mary, the voice of reason in a world of tights and chaos.

"Look, Dad messed up a guy's life. I just helped him fix that."

"Mum's ready to go running off to fight... I don't know what. I only managed to keep her here because I pretended not to know and pointed out that, if she has no idea where to go then she should wait for more information."

"Not bad advice."

"Thanks. I'm used to keeping impulsive heroes from running off to get killed."

Chuck gave her the nervous but nice grin he kept for when he was in trouble. Ellie shoved him towards the baby's room. "Go and talk to her."

"Easy for you to say."

"Hey, I was the one who told our foster parents. You can tell our blood related parents."

"Our foster parents weren't spies who would kill us."

"What evidence do you have that-"

"Mum blew up our old home with me inside it! Who knows what she'll do about this!"

Ellie sighed. There was a story there and now wasn't the time. Chuck was probably trying to distract her by telling her about a dangerous time in his life.

"Just get in there."

Frost looked up as her daughter shoved her son into the room. She placed Clara back into her crib. "Nice to see you, Chuck."

"Uh, yes. Nice to see you too. Um, I have something I need to talk to you about?" Chuck stumbled over his words and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"If this is about Volkoff, I'm still going after him. Chuck, if the CIA has any information-"

"It's not the CIA that has the information, Mum." He gave a moment for that to sink in. "It's me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one who broke Volkoff out of CIA prison."

There was a moment's pause.

"I'm sure you had some kind of reason," Ellie huffed. "I just wish you'd talk to us first."

Frost stared at her children as if they had grown an extra head or something. "What kind of reason could your brother have for breaking out a known criminal?"

"Dad made him that way." Chuck took some pleasure in seeing the shock cross her face. After all, his parents had kept many secrets over the years and this one had led to Chuck and Ellie being thrown into foster care. "Yeah, I know about Hartley."

"Good, because I don't." Ellie was ignored though.

"I can't believe it. How did you find out?"

"Probably through Dad." Ellie knew her mother had heard that.

"What?"

"Orion's alive," Chuck added.

"How?"

"Chuck has friends who are experts at faking a death. Even with very little time to plan." Or no time to plan.

Frost was shocked. Ellie motioned for Chuck to keep going. It was time to tell her.

"My name's Chuck Bartowski but also Billy Batson and I'm a superhero."


	38. Chapter 38

Chuck couldn't tell if their mother was taking it well or not. She was quiet but asked a couple of quiet questions before asking if she could visit their father.

"I don't think she believes us," he whispered to Ellie as they waited for Frost to pack her bags.

"She'll believe in a second. Are you going to carry her to see Dad?"

"I guess. You're not coming?"

Ellie's look clearly communicated 'are you kidding?' to him. "I have a baby. Someone has to look after Clara since you're taking my live-in babysitter to see her husband."

"Ouch. Is that all Mum is to you?"

Ellie bit her tongue to keep from replying 'yes'. Because it wasn't entirely true, even though she had a wonderful foster mum who she considered to be her real mum. Frost was like a bonus Mum and it was nice to have her back.

"Just take her to see Orion and whomever this Hartley guy is."

The second Frost came out ready, Chuck said the word. There was a crack of lightning and Chuck stood there in red spandex with a glowing lightning bolt on his chest. He brushed a hand over his silver beard, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to grow anything this majestic for another decade.

From the way Frost's eyes widened, she hadn't fully believed them until now. It was something Ellie took great pleasure in as she nonchalantly wished Frost a good flight on 'Air Chuck'.

"That's a terrible name for a flying service," Chuck laughed.

Frost didn't laugh. She looked Chuck up and down and asked, "so how do we do this?"

Chuck held out his arms. "I carry you." Then he walked over and deliberately picked her up in them, carrying her like a princess. She hit him but, while he felt the impact, it didn't hurt. "Don't wriggle or I might drop you."

"Chuck, remember to fly slower than usual."

"Go it!" High speeds and altitudes were bad for non-superpowered humans. He lifted off and gave Frost a moment to freak out before flying off towards Gotham.

* * *

"You didn't mention that he was living in Gotham!" Frost growled as they passed around the borders of the city. "How's he survived?"

"It's Dad." That's all the explanation that was really needed. They were talking about a guy who had survived while on the run from the CIA, NSA and any other organisation that would want him for his skills.

Chuck could only imagine the chaos if Orion hadn't purged all his identifying files. Chuck himself probably wouldn't have survived long enough to become Billy.

"And technically, he lives outside of Gotham." Chuck dropped into the forest and placed Frost down as he landed. "This way." He walked the hidden path up to Orion's cottage.

Frost followed him but it wasn't until she saw Orion's cottage that she relaxed. Her shoulders dropped and she smiled.

"He always wanted to live secluded in the forest."

"Then I guess he's living the dream," Chuck mused as he knocked on the door.

Orion opened a moment later and walked out. "Mary. Before you come in-"

"If this is about Hartley, Chuck already explained and I want to see him. I don't blame him or you for anything."

Orion nodded. Chuck was about to leave when his father turned to him. "Could you ask Batman to loosen up the surveillance on Hartley?"

"No." Chuck didn't care that his father's request wasn't a request. "Hartley reminds me too much of a character Volkoff played in front of me once. The surveillance stays."

"He's not a threat."

"Dad, let Batman have his surveillance. At least he's doing it where you can detect it. It's the stuff you can't detect that you should be careful of."

Orion paused and had to admit that Chuck had a point. He guessed it wasn't too troublesome as long as it was Batman. Of course, he could just find a way to counter it.

Chuck sighed as his father nodded to himself, muttering about how he could find a way to affect Batman's cameras.

* * *

Chuck flew off in a different direction to home. He sought a familiar city which was closer to Gotham than his own. Much closer. Gotham was only a very short flight away from New York.

A red-haired stranger was standing on the balcony when Chuck reached June's place. He hovered around the roof, wondering if it would be easier to just fly to the street and enter that way. While he was trying to decide, Damian came out.

"Come down, you idiot," he called up. Chuck looked around. "Yes, I'm talking to you, the guy in red."

Surprised, Chuck floated down. It must be okay to show himself if Damian was calling out like this.

A sharp gasp came from the red head as he landed.

"Hi. Who's this?"

"Oh my goodness, it's him."

Damian looked unimpressed. "Don't tell me you're a fan of this guy, Colin. You two hung out as kids."

"Eh?"

Chuck remembered now. "Oh, you're Damian's other friend! The one who needs lots of practice at video games." He quickly said the word and transformed in a bolt of lightning. "Hi, I'm Chuck but you probably knew me as Billy Batson."

"Billy... wait, you were a superhero?"

"He was passable. Thanks to his ability to look older, he tricked the Justice League into granting him a seat."

"Hey, it wasn't a trick!" He hadn't been trying to join the Justice League! Batman and Superman were just very persuasive. And he had been worried about what they would dig up if he didn't join.

"I guess that makes sense. I know Batman knows about me but I don't think anyone outside of Gotham does."

"Colin bulks up and looks much older. Which isn't hard when he has a baby face."

"Damian!"

"That's kind of mean. He's just a kid-"

"I'm your age!"

"Really?" Chuck was surprised by that. Colin looked younger than them. "Uhh, sorry."

Colin sighed. He looked downhearted but he shrugged. "Don't worry about it. This is why I carry my license around. I get carded wherever I go."

"So, what brings you here?" Damian finally asked. "I doubt you're here to give Colin a lift back to Gotham."

"I could. I mean, I just came from there but I didn't ask my mother how he wanted to get back to Burbank."

"Perfect then. Why are you here?"

Chuck thought about that. He guessed these were the only people he could talk to who wouldn't go talking about his issues to everyone else in the family. Or to the CIA.

"I want to tell Sarah about this," he motioned between them and hoped that they realised he meant superheroing. "But I don't know what her reaction is going to be like."

"Just tell her. It can't be any worse than other things you two have been through. Didn't she break up with you more than once?"

"And you're still with her?" Colin questioned flatly. He didn't get it.

"You don't get it. She's amazing-" Chuck rambled on about Sarah for a few moments before Damian cleared his throat. "Come on, you'd ramble about Mar'i like this."

Damian's face went red. "P-Pardon?"

"No, he wouldn't," Colin said with an air of certainty. "It's not polite. Also, he doesn't want to appear soft."

"Hey! How dare you?"

Chuck laughed. "That's for sure. Do you have any advice on how I should tell Sarah about being a superhero?"

"Save her life."

"I can't believe you suggested that," Damian mused. "You should do that though. She's CIA, I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity to save her life."

Apparently dying had really tainted Damian's opinion of the CIA, even though the second death was faked. "Not everyone dies as much as you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you really going to take a challenge about you dying?" Colin sighed to Damian.

"I was more taking a challenge about Sarah needing saving from possible death."

"Chuck looks like he's going to cry."

"I'm not!"

"Let's make a deal. You'll have to save Sarah's life in the next month. Whether you use your powers or not. If you don't have to save her, then you don't have to tell her. If you save her, then you might as well tell her. Also, I get to say 'I told you so'."

"Fine. You're on."


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes: **I know this is late. I have the best (although saddest) excuse. Unfortunately, my grandma recently passed. Although she lives in the same country, she also lives very far away and I was not able to go and see her during her last days. Nor, due to increasing restrictions, was I able to go to the funeral today. It's made it difficult to get a chapter done in the time I usually do it.

I also have a new idea in the works and now that isolation is being enforced, I'll have time to type it up as work doesn't need me anymore.

* * *

**Arrest**

Sarah grinned as she walked into the Buy More. "We have a mission," she said as she pulled out a file. Chuck looked at it while bracing himself for a flash. When none came, he huffed.

"Okay, what's it about?" he asked. Sarah pulled him down into Castle, where Casey was already waiting.

"Fixing an FBI mess."

"A what?" Maybe that's why Chuck hadn't been able to flash. He didn't have information from the FBI computers. It was something he could fix though, if he actually took the time to program some FBI information into his Intersect.

"The FBI made a mistake and arrested one of our agents."

"Who was it?" Chuck asked. A certain person floated through his mind as an option but Neal Caffrey was in New York.

"Frost."

Chuck really hoped his expression didn't show his frustration at that. How did his mother manage to get arrested?

"Frost shouldn't have any missions right now."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's our agent and she was arrested by the FBI, suspected of something or other. Idiots."

Chuck wondered what they were charging her with but figured he would find out soon enough. They were going to have to rescue her.

* * *

**Deal**

Everyone's eyes jumped to Neal as they always did whenever his phone rang. With a sigh, Neal picked it up.

"Bryce, I need your help!" Chuck said. Chuck calling him 'Bryce' meant that this was CIA related.

"I'm out of the business," he said, conscious of all the burning stares. "You know that."

"My mother has been arrested by the FBI-"

"Rosa?" What would Rosa have done to get arrested? She was a foster mother.

"No. Although I see why you would jump to that conclusion. I meant Frost."

Ah, so this was entirely connected to Chuck and had nothing to do with Billy.

"You remember our deal right?" It was still going and this was an interesting issue to deal with during this week of the deal.

"I do. Come on, Bryce. Surely you can work some magic on those FBI servers and find out where she is. Maybe I'll break her out before Sarah and Casey can get in trouble."

"Taking our deal seriously then?"

"A deal is a deal."

Neal smirked. He had a feeling that Chuck's work was cut out for him. Especially if Frost had been arrested here. While not something that seemed dangerous as it sounded like a simple extraction mission, that it was Frost suggested something bigger. Something with someone powerful pulling the strings.

Neal just hoped it wasn't Bancroft. He liked that guy.

"What was that about?" Peter asked, having come out of his office as the phone call proved to be longer than a few seconds.

"A friend of mine from years ago who recently got back in touch." He saw the eyebrow quirk from Peter. The one he gave when he thought Neal was getting in contact with 'the criminal element' as the documents called it. "Relax Peter, this guy didn't know me as Neal Caffrey. He thought I was an accountant."

"An accountant." Did Peter sound impressed? Maybe it was because he was a maths major at College during his baseball years.

"Yep. He wanted help with his taxes. I told him I quit ages ago, he should have remembered that."

"Who's Rosa?"

"His foster mother. Lovely lady."

"And your deal?"

"That's personal."

"Neal."

"It really is. It has to do with his girlfriend." Neal rolled his eyes. "Those two are hopeless and should just talk already."

"Sounds like a normal friend," Diana mused with her arms crossed. However, she sounded like she believed him.

"He's a good friend," Neal responded. It was something closer to the truth as there was nothing normal about Chuck or himself.

Jones was a little more disbelieving about it but he didn't voice his concerns. They left him to his work after that.

* * *

Neal logged into the computers and looked around for a recent arrest of someone matching Frost's description. It didn't take long. Frost had put up a fight which disappointed Neal. Chuck would have known better.

She was currently being held in the FBI holding cells. The arresting agent: Special Agent Ruiz. This just got tricky. Neal and Ruiz had a mutual dislike of each other. If Neal could get Frost out, then it would be a slap in the face to Ruiz, one that Neal felt the other agent had coming.

But it could also get him into a lot of trouble and, by extension, Peter.

"Chuck, you don't make things easy, do you?" He could at least scope things out and try and liberate Frost if need be.

"Where are you off to?" Jones asked the moment Neal stood up. Neal hated how his desk was in the line of sight of almost every agent in this office.

"Organised crime."

He got a laugh in response.

"I'm serious. There's something I need to ask Ruiz or one of his agents." In fact, he had gone to a lot of trouble to find a case that might have connections to one of theirs in order to give some kind of pretence to go down. It meant he would have to play the oblivious CI who didn't know how things worked but it made a good enough excuse.

Ruiz looked down on him enough to believe that he wouldn't know how to approach interdepartmental issues properly. But he would also be looking for any sign of fowl play.

Neal slipped down to his offices and pretended to look around for him. Walking through the floor, he spotted Frost in one of the interrogation rooms.

And there was Ruiz, growling in her face about whatever.

He figured there was little chance of him leaving her alone but he still would have preferred it. Should he just leave this to Chuck? He had at least confirmed that Frost was here.

* * *

**Hero Time**

Chuck stood on the balcony, in his superhero form.

"What's so scary about Agent Ruiz?" he questioned.

"Nothing. The man is a typical FBI agent." What Mozzie considered to be a 'typical FBI agent' was more of a 'corrupted FBI agent'. "Except he has a sense for when things are off."

"He probably realised there's more to Frost than there appears but doesn't realise exactly what."

Chuck sighed. "How are we meant to get her out then?"

"I don't want to be directly involved. It could put me as Neal in trouble." He really didn't want to deal with that mess. "I can monitor the situation from here." He tapped his belt and pulled out a set of earpieces. "Here."

Chuck put in one of the earpieces and tested it. "Fine. I guess I'll have to do it myself."

"Or tell Sarah and Casey."

"I'd rather not get shot tonight."

"You're looking for free a wanted woman from the FBI. You're probably going to get shot at," Damian pointed out.

Chuck sighed. "Whatever. I'm bulletproof."

"I want to see this," Mozzie mused. He glanced at Neal.

"I guess it can be arranged."

"You've got to be joking."

"He's a Bat. They're not very good at joking," Chuck pointed out.

Damian huffed. "I'd like to think I've gotten much better at it over the years."

"If it's for a con," Mozzie pointed out. "Don't think I've noticed that Neal is a con as a well."

Damian assured him that he wasn't a complete con as Neal. While he was playing a role with his personality, he enjoyed it and most of the things he told Mozzie about were truth. The same way he didn't lie to Peter.

"A lie of omission is still lying," Chuck pointed out with Mozzie's support.

"Nevermind. I work with neither of you now. You can free Frost together." He regretted it the moment he said it and their faces lit up. "Oh no."

"Am I allowed to come?" Mozzie asked Chuck. Chuck nodded, although he couldn't hide Mozzie's identity from the FBI.

Damian internally cursed. Now he would have to help, even if it was coordinating the rescue from a distant.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes: **I'm hoping to ends this after this arc. Which kicks off this chapter. :) Here we go:

* * *

This was a horrible idea, Damian knew from the start. He had an earpiece in his ear and his computer in front of him; a laptop which barely had the power to hack a city, let alone run a mission; breaking into the FBI.

"If you both get arrested, I'm not breaking you out of prison," he said.

Both Mozzie and Chuck were offended.

"I helped you break out of prison."

"I helped you break out of the CIA, unwillingly it might have been."

"The CIA? Really? I need to know about this."

"Sure. It all started when-"

"Chuck! Focus. Your first step is to get into the FBI building."

"That's not hard." Mozzie had done it a number of times. "But we're going to turn the mics and camera off until we get in there. I don't need you telling the Suit about my super secret way in."

Damian tapped a few buttons and the bug camera flew down to Chuck's shoulder and shut down. "There." He didn't care if they got arrested while he wasn't looking.

He really didn't.

Damian tapped his fingers on the side of the desk, waiting for the mic and camera to be switched back on. It felt like a long wait.

Finally, the camera clicked back on and then the mic came live. Mozzie was checking in to make sure they had the right floor for the holding cells.

"I can't believe they hold people here," Chuck huffed as they walked along the corridors and empty offices. They were creepy in the dark. This was one of the floors where everyone went home or to a stakeout at 5pm. "Who makes sure they're safe?"

"There are security guards and cameras," Damian reminded them. "And Agent Ruiz isn't really the kind of guy who likes doing the right thing."

"He's probably hoping to crack Frost after a night in here," Mozzie quietly laughed. He didn't think that would work on a CIA agent.

Chuck and Damian both agreed with him.

And Damian's doorknob rattled.

Damian cursed and folded down the computer screen. He could wire the feed through to the computer contacts in his eyes so he quickly did that to one eye so he could keep an eye on them.

"Someone's at the door," was all he had time to report before the door opened. "Sarah?"

Sarah Bartoswki walked in with Casey behind her. Damian growled at the sight of Casey's gun.

"You better not have threatened or hurt June or any of her staff."

"Relax, the old lady's fine."

Sarah, perhaps seeing that a fight was about to break out, answered, "they're fine. June was happy to let us in when I explained that we're old friends who lost contact for years."

"Okay."

"You don't seem surprised to see us," Casey commented with a frown.

"Maybe I just don't like showing it." And he was surprised. He hadn't expected to see them in his apartment at this time.

"I'm thinking more that you've been in contact with Chuck."

"So what if I have? Despite everything, we're still friends."

"Here I thought you two were fighting over Blondie here."

Damian frowned. "Sarah? No offence, but she made her choice. I respect that. Also, I have a girl."

"You have a girl now?" Chuck teased over the mic. His comment reminded Damian that they could hear everything. "Does her name start with M?"

"Chuck isn't at the hotel," Sarah said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Chuck? No." After all, he wasn't completely Chuck right now. This was vigilante stuff and that was more a Billy thing.

"You're lying." Casey took a threatening step forward.

"And you think you can get me to talk?"

"Everyone talks, Larkin."

"Perhaps. But you have to catch me, not kill me, first."

"Stop," Sarah finally stepped between them. "We're on the same side."

"Are we?" Damian glanced at Casey, the subtext clear.

Casey huffed. "Orders are orders." Whether he was referring to the time he shot Bryce or how they were working together now, Damian wasn't clear.

"Play nice with the super-suit," Mozzie warned over the comm. Damian shook his head because he was supposed to be reigning them in, not the other way around. Right now, Chuck and Mozzie were deep in the FBI.

"It's a little early for you two to be here and is Chuck missing? I can help you look?"

"No," Casey grunted. "We can find him."

To be honest, he probably couldn't. Not in time anyway. Chuck and Mozzie had reached the holding cells. So it looked like Damian's job was to stall.

"How can I help?"

* * *

Chuck turned the corner. "Mum!"

Frost jolted for a moment, something flashing in her hands. How had she gotten a knife past the FBI?

"Chuck?"

"What now?" Mozzie asked as they looked at the bars. Chuck looked up and down the hallway as he grabbed some bars close to the wall. These were the easiest to bend away without anyone noticing. At his pull, the bars bent and whined.

Frost made an impressed noise as she slipped out. Chuck let go of the breath he had been holding and shoved the bars back.

"They're not going to hold up," Frost commented, noticing the extreme wear and tear marks on the bars from Chuck's interference. It would only take a touch now to cause them to break.

"Yeah, they'll probably figure it out. But that's not the point. The point is to get you out of here so they can't track us."

"I have memorised the locations of the cameras." Surprisingly enough, there were less cameras here than in White Collar. Maybe to give the prisoners a little bit of privacy?

"And instead of heading down, we need to go up."

"Up?" Frost questioned. She regretted asking as she was informed of who was in charge of their escape. Chuck flew them across rooftops and around buildings before bringing them to land in a random part of New York.

"We better get a lift back to June's," Chuck mused as Mozzie pulled out the keys for his taxi. It was just across the street, waiting patiently for them. "Before Sarah and Casey interrogate Damian."

"I think he's doing just fine."

* * *

Mozzie wasn't wrong, although Damian really wished there would be some urgency on his part.

"I hope you two remember that I can hear you," he growled across the comm. as Sarah was distracted by the cheese in his fridge.

"Then why didn't you say anything when Mozzie insisted on making us pay for the lift?" Chuck countered.

"Because I'm having to wait until Sarah and Casey are distracted to talk." Casey was searching through his bookshelf for something, Damian didn't know what.

Chuck sighed on the other end. "Pull over." The word rang out over the comm. a moment later and Damian felt dread rise up in his gut. Somehow, he had an idea of what Chuck was planning to do before he even turned up on the balcony.

Without knocking, the red and gold superhero walked inside. Sarah and Casey had their guns out in a second.

Casey even fired.

"Casey!" Damian and Sarah scolded in unison. The bullet bounced harmlessly off Chuck's chest.

The hero sighed. "I just rescued your agent from the FBI holding cells. I would like to not be shot at when I come to tell you that."

"You did, huh? Well, where is she?" Casey wasn't convinced at all.

"I hailed her a taxi. She said she could make her own way here."

"Makes sense," Damian said, crossing his arms and glaring at Chuck. It seemed like Chuck wasn't going to tell them about who he was. It wasn't Damian's place to force him though. He hadn't had to tell anyone before.

Sarah seemed to agree with him. "Understand that if she doesn't arrive here, then you'll be where we start looking."

"Uh..." Chuck looked around nervously before jumping back out onto the balcony. "Good luck with that! I guess. Not like you know where to look." He jumped into flight and blasted up into the sky. Damian was glad this was over.

* * *

Damian awoke to a gun in his face. Not a big deal. He sat up.

"What are you doing here, Todd?"

"You let Frost out of jail."

That didn't make sense. While they didn't approve of the CIA, there was no reason for any member of the Batman clan to go after Frost.

"It was an FBI holding cell. Not jail."

Todd rolled his eyes behind his mask. It was a motion done often enough in their group that all of them were able to recognise it, even though there was only a tiny visible indication.

"Why is this an issue?"

"Frost issued a challenge to B."

"A challenge?"

"A criminal escaped Gotham and came here. Frost suggested that she be allowed to go. When B told her no, you know, as he does, she decided to go anyway. Her final words were to issue a challenge; her family against ours. Whomever catches the criminal first wins."

Damian didn't need to ask if there was a prize. He knew that either way, their family's pride wouldn't let them back down from a challenge like this.

"You realise that Chuck is in their family, right?"

"He's just a Superman clone. We can take him."

"Having fought alongside a Superman clone, and Superman's son, I assure you, they're very different to Chuck."

"We can take him though." Now Todd was winking.

"I don't know about you but I can." Obviously.


	41. Chapter 41

**Let the Games Begin **

* * *

Damian called Chuck.

"First, I would like to apologise for Frost's actions. I can't believe she did this. Secondly, I hope you know that I'm going to be winning this."

"Are you going to join your mother in this?"

"Are you going to join your father?"

"Father isn't even here. He sent his errand team. Todd, Drake and probably Grayson." Although Damian hadn't seen any sign of Grayson in this city.

"Frost and Orion against the first three Robins. That's a horrible match up."

"Only because they'll be too busy with each other to notice a third team."

"Us?"

"Us. Todd gave me the name of the criminal they're chasing. Guy ripped off a bunch of Wayne Foundation Charities and bolted. -tt- Idiot."

Chuck quickly typed something into his laptop. "Huh. The Gotham papers are already condemning the guy. His name, face and deeds have been published in a very unflattering light."

Damian didn't put much stock in the news while Chuck knew that this meant the criminal wouldn't be able to get into Gotham and any Gothamite who saw him would report him. He was done.

"Better make sure that Mozzie knows to avoid this guy. Things are about to get messy."

"If Gotham's condemning him the way you say, Mozzie's probably staying clear as we speak."

"Does Mozzie have somewhere we can meet? There's a chance your brothers will know if I meet in obvious places."

"Come to the FBI. I've already mentioned an old friend so you should be fine. Besides, I have a tracking anklet attached. I bet they've already figured out how to hack it and track me anywhere."

"Get it taken off?"

"No. At least this way, we can control the information they gather. I'll see you at the FBI around lunch time."

* * *

Peter was surprised when Neal mentioned he was having a friend visit but Damian expected as much. He spun it as giving Chuck a tour.

What he hadn't expected was Sarah and Casey to appear. Chuck was sandwiched between them, looking tired and apologetic.

"What are you two doing?" Damian asked.

"Why are you giving just Chuck a tour?"

Damian sighed. "Do you want to come?" Any other answer would be suspicious.

"Who are you?" Peter questioned. He had been standing by Damian's desk as they walked in. As Sarah and Casey introduced themselves and their relationship to Chuck as his wife and coworker, Chuck quickly explained to Damian that someone had spoiled their plan to meet to Sarah.

Why would someone in the CIA...? It was when musing that question that Damian remembered that Dick had spent time in the CIA. His alias also hadn't been burned.

"Dick."

"I don't think I've heard you curse like that before, Caffrey," Peter commented, conversation stopping.

"Ah, not a curse," Chuck quickly countered. "But a name."

"Someone I know who told Chuck's friends that he was getting a tour today."

"You trusted someone named 'Dick'? I think that's on you," Diana commented.

Damian glared. "Dick is one of the most trustworthy people I know-"

"No wonder you don't trust people much," Casey interrupted.

Damian levelled an icy glare at Casey. The temperature of the room seemed to chill. Chuck caught a few agents shivering.

Damian stormed out.

"I'm glad he's on our side," one agent said quietly.

"For now," another added.

Sarah glared at that one. Chuck shrugged and laughed.

"Stepped on a mine there. Don't insult Neal's brothers." Even Drake. There were stories back when Damian was Robin about how only he (and Todd) could insult Drake.

"I wasn't aware that he even had mines."

"He didn't want you to know, Sarah. I think everything you know is a front. Everything Agent Burke knows is closer to what he's really like but not exact."

"And what? You know the real Neal?" Diana demanded to know.

Chuck shock his head. "I was out of his life for a while. I missed a lot." He knew more than them though. Because he knew about Robin.

Chuck's phone beeped with a message. It seemed that Damian's family had realised that he was going to help Chuck's side.

"There aren't any sides," he muttered as he sent that exact message back to whichever Batfamily member had bothered to text him.

"Okay, something's going on," Sarah said.

"The conference room is free," Peter pointed out. He could see that this was going to be something big.

* * *

They moved into the conference room, although Chuck wanted to bolt. The bet between their two families wasn't worth giving up any secrets.

"Look, it's just a thing our families have going on."

Sarah frowned. "But then, why don't I know anything about it? I'm sure Ellie would tell me if something was going on. Try again, Chuck."

"He's not lying." The door opened and a dark hair woman walked in. She brushed her long hair behind her ear as she walked like a model into the conference room. "Hi."

"Uh, hi?" Chuck responded. "Who called you?"

"Morgan. We exchanged numbers after the last team up. He said something about a bet?"

Chuck regretted telling Morgan. He had insisted that Morgan stay and watched over Ellie in the hopes that he wouldn't get involved. But he had to tell him because keeping him out of it would backfire later on.

"Aren't you a model? Mary Anders?" Chuck was surprised that Sarah recognised her.

"Mar'iander," Mar'i responded fluently. She made the name sound as foreign as it was.

"You're a model?"

"Neal didn't tell you? I started modelling to pay for some of my expenses while I study."

"No, he didn't tell me any of this. How does he know this?" He turned to Sarah. "How do you know this?"

"Ellie showed me a magazine with her on the cover. I remembered her because she wasn't human."

"To answer Chuck's question, we exchange messages every day."

"Really?" This sentiment was echoed and spoken by almost everyone in the room. Chuck snickered as he realised what this meant.

"Morgan owes me $20."

"Probably." Mar'i shrugged. "Now, can we get to beating your Mum and my Dad at their own game?"

"What is going on?" Casey growled at Chuck.

"Frost is trying to beat Neal's family at their own game." His tone made it very clear that he didn't agree with what she was doing.

"And you?"

Mar'i bounced on her feet. "Well, I'm here because I want to beat my dad at his own game. I thought I might join the third team."

"The 'I'd rather my family didn't pull me into this stuff' team?"

"The 'I want to beat my parents at their own game' team."

"Is that all? You're in then." Chuck wasn't surprised that Damian came back but it seemed that everyone else was.

"You changed," Mar'i commented, taking in the button up shirt and slacks he was now sporting. No Devore suit.

"I think I'm going to need to be able to move."

"What about your radius?" Peter demanded to know.

"I called in and had them shut it off," Damian said with a shrug. There had to be some casualties, especially if his brothers were making moves. "Sorry Peter, but I actually have a federal agent's badge."

Now Chuck joined the group in being slack-jawed. "Did- did you just-"

"He told them," Mar'i gasped. "Didn't he?" She looked to Chuck for an answer but he couldn't give her an answer.

Peter sighed. "And what do you expect me to do about it? I'm going to need more details than that."

Damian nodded and passed Peter a piece of paper. "There's a link and log in details. They'll lead you to a completely legit site where you can get all the information and confirmation you need."

"Why?" Peter asked.

Damian smiled, turned around and punched Casey in the face. "That's why."

"You-" Casey growled out some curses. However, his retaliation was stopped as Chuck stepped in between them.

"You're telling me, you burnt Neal Caffrey in order to get permission from the agency you work for to punch John Casey?" Mar'i questioned.

"That's correct."

"Good."

Chuck smiled and shook his head fondly as the White Collar team chuckled.

"That sounds pretty gentlemanly," Jones mused.

"Besides, I haven't completely burnt Neal Caffrey. That's up to Peter and what he does with the information."

Casey was still growling as he held his nose.

"-tt- Stop being a baby, I didn't break it," Damian smirked.

Chuck couldn't help finding some amusement in his team's surprised looks at Damian's attitude.

Peter just looked done with all of this, which made Chuck wonder if Neal had acted like this before. Maybe he was just that crazy that they didn't see this outside the realm of possibility?


	42. Chapter 42

Neal wasn't Neal, but a secret agent. It sounded like something out of a movie. Peter sat in his office chair as he absorbed this information. Hughes had heard rumours of the Bryce Larkin that Neal claimed to be and it fit. It was difficult to imagine Neal shooting people but easy to imagine him breaking into a CIA facility to steal something out of enemy hands.

But then, Chuck mentioned knowing Neal when he was young and there were no signs that their paths had crossed before Stanford. Not even in the few years where Chuck's life was listed as confidential.

There was a knock at his door. Peter perked up, hoping it was Neal and being disappointed when Diana walked in.

"How are you doing?" she asked, wondering if what Neal had said was true.

"I don't know if we'll be able to hold onto Neal after this. He could go back to the CIA."

"He could. And yet he's still here." Diana smiled as she sat down. "Maybe there's something to that?"

"You've already talked to Jones about this, huh?" Peter recognised Jones' particular brand of wisdom.

Diana faked being offended, grinning the whole time. "Here's my advice then, Neal's not going to come and ask you what you think. You'll have to approach him."

That wasn't as easy. Peter hadn't decided if he wanted to get involved with whatever was going on between Chuck and Neal. It looked like he might have to be, just to get answers to his remaining questions.

* * *

Damian glared at Chuck.

"That's a terrible plan."

"I like it."

"Of course you like it!" He huffed in Mar'i's direction. "Part of Chuck's plan involves you spying on your father!"

"How else are we supposed to track this criminal down?" Mar'i asked. "He could be arrested by now and we wouldn't know."

"I'm sure I could do something about that," Sarah said as she looked at the file Chuck and Damian had started.

Diana and Peter shared a look.

"Like what?" Mar'i challenged.

"I can set it up so we're informed if he's arrested."

"We can do that too," Diana pointed out.

"Is this going to become a big thing with your team vs my team too?" Damian asked Chuck.

Chuck shrugged. "That would make things more interesting, don't you think?"

"No. It's not."

"Come on, D, it would be funny to see our families outdone by law enforcement."

"It really wouldn't be. We should at least work together. It's one man."

"It's just one man, what does it matter if we split up?" Chuck asked with a grin on his face.

Damian stared back with a neutral expression. "Can we just arrest this guy and be done with it? I have an FBI to deal with."

"Fair enough."

"I take offence to the notion that Caffrey needs to deal with us," Diana interrupted. "It's the other way around."

"I don't doubt that," Mar'i and Chuck said in unison. The others stared at Damian, as if expecting an explanation.

"He used to be a pain in the behind," Chuck explained.

"Can we move on from my past and just-" Damian's hands made an indecipherable motion. "Catch the guy?"

"Right, who wants to be on the team to catch a wanted man from Gotham?" Chuck asked. As hands went up he frowned. "Okay, if you don't want to be on the team, please leave."

There was some discussion as people like Jones and Casey didn't want to be involved but also didn't want their team in danger outside of their reach.

"Leave now, thank you," Mar'i said, frustrated as discussion sounded around them. Her hand clenched and Damian breathed a sigh. At least it didn't light up with a starbolt. He didn't want to have to talk her down from threatening federal agents.

The team of Chuck, Damian and Mar'i was joined by Sarah, Casey and Peter. Peter told Diana and Jones to leave and they trusted their boss.

* * *

Finding the guy was as easy as asking Mozzie.

"You've got to be joking," Casey growled as Peter pulled up the FBI van outside of a warehouse.

"According to Moz, this is where he's holed up."

"It can't be that easy."

"It can. Criminals talk to other criminals. He might have kept anyone on our side from spilling but Mozzie has a reputation," Mar'i explained to Sarah.

"Mozzie wouldn't go to the cops," Damian informed them. "But he would go to us."

"No wonder we've become the ones the little guy goes to whenever he needs a little more lawful assistance," Peter grumbled as he climbed over the front seats into the back of the van. "What now?"

"Now we go in and arrest him. He's pretty much a white collar criminal anyway, what with the number of fraud cases against him."

"The number one rule amongst criminals should be 'don't hit Bruce Wayne'."

"Why's that?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"Uh, he has friends in high places."

"Like government?"

"Batman," Damian interrupted. "Bruce Wayne funds Batman. He also knows the law inside and out because of his army of lawyers. You go against him and he'll find the way you broke the law and hold it against you."

"Legally," Mar'i finished off with a sagely nod.

"This should be easy then." Casey readied his handgun. Mar'i, Chuck and Damian stared at him. "What?"

"Now that you've said it, something's bound to go wrong!" Mar'i huffed.

"Maybe you should stay in the van," Damian said to Peter.

"No way. I've come this far. And, whatever is happening with you aside, this man is wanted."

* * *

They split up. There were two known entrances into the warehouse, not counting the loading doors as the shutters were down. Chuck, Sarah and Casey were going in the back door. Damian, Peter and Mar'i were going in the front door.

Mar'i insisted she go first as she could fire off shots to protect them from bullets.

"We should have brought Chuck," Damian sighed. Unfortunately, Peter and Sarah had contested any plan that split their charges away from them.

"We needed to split up," Mar'i whispered back as she bounced into a float, moving ahead of them. Peter huffed, suppressing a sigh, as he pulled out his gun. Damian pulled out a staff, basically a long collapsible stick as he didn't want to bring out any swords in front of Peter.

They slipped through a small office room and huddled up at the door to the bigger warehouse. Looking through the gap, they could see that there was nothing on the floor.

"I feel like this is a trap," Damian whispered. "Where's Chuck's team?"

Mar'i slipped out the door and floated right up. Peter flinched but didn't make a sound. Damian tried to push past him but Peter moved forward with him, slipping out the door. Their footfalls sounded lightly as they tried to hide them.

The room lit up.

A scream sounded.

Peter cursed.

And one word rang out, almost vibrating in the empty air.

"SHAZAM!"

Lighting crackled and Damian could finally see what was going on. Chuck was standing in front of Sarah. He was holding back a glowing body.

Damian lamented the lack of sunglasses or eye covering as he rushed forward.

"Get away from our friend!" Mar'i called out from above, firing shots down.

The figure jumped away and Damian stopped next to Chuck.

"What happened?"

"He was waiting." Chuck's hands clenched into fists. Lightning crackled around him. "He tried to attack Sarah."

"I think something was missing from this guy's profile," Damian pointed out.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed as this guy was familiar. "Isn't that the guy you tackled at college?"

"I tackled a lot of idiots at college. But yes, he is that fool who tried to kill a professor."

"You went to college?" Peter questioned in surprise.

"That's what you find shocking about this?" Sarah squeaked. Chuck flinched at the sound.

A couple of starbolts fired above. "Are you really going to leave this to me?" Mar'i called out as he kept the criminal on his toes.

"Right. We need a plan."

"Or alternatively-" Damian pulled out a gun and shot the guy. Despite his now shining appearance, it seemed it didn't work on tranq bullets as he went down moments later.

"You have a gun?" Chuck squeaked.

"This? I grabbed it when I realised that it's easier to arrest an unconscious body. And I didn't want Casey to kill him."

Casey growled.

"Not a bad plan," Mar'i admitted as she landed next to the now unconscious, and surprisingly naked under the glow, body. "Does this mean we win?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Shazam!**

With the criminal arrested, the group stood outside the FBI office. Sarah hadn't said anything to Chuck yet and Chuck was avoiding her by talking with everyone but her and Casey.

"So, what now?" Mar'i asked.

"I'm sure Frost and our family will figure out that he's been arrested."

"Will they know it was us though? After all, Agent Burke's name was the one placed on the arrest record."

"Frost never needs to know," Casey mused.

"He's right," Damian agreed.

"Does she know about the, what was the word?, Shazam?" Sarah asked Chuck.

Chuck winced. He looked at Mar'i and Damian. Mar'i avoided his eye as this wasn't something she could give advice on.

"I won our bet," Damian pointed out, rather helpfully he thought.

"What?"

"You ended up saving Sarah's life. I win the bet and you have to tell her now."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I hand her Batman's files on you. They include a lot."

Chuck's shoulders slumped.

"Actually, the files might be helpful either way," Mar'i pointed out. "Can I see mine?"

"You don't have access?"

Mar'i's eyes glowed. "No." Her voice dripped venom.

"Your dad never showed you?" Chuck questioned.

Damian thought out loud, "maybe he doesn't have access. I wouldn't be surprised if my father hid things from Grayson."

"Your father hides things from everyone," Mar'i pointed out. "And Chuck needs to explain to Sarah about being a superhero."

"Retired Superhero!" Chuck corrected quickly. He turned to Sarah. "I assure you, I haven't been risking my life against Justice League level threats."

"Chuck. You know that we put our lives at risk going after bad guys. I'm not upset that you have other bad guys you go after as well. I'm upset that you never shared this with me, even though we're married."

Chuck winced as Sarah walked off.

"I want that file," Casey growled at Damian.

"I'll email it to Sarah." The file wasn't for Casey. "If she decides to share it with you, then that's up to her."

"Damian!"

"Look, it's the file that just details the who, whats and whys of your powers. Not the one that details takedown methods."

"Yeah. That's why Grandpa B keeps these things hidden from my father," Mar'i sighed at Peter. "My father vocally disagrees with keeping takedown files. Even though he has takedown plans for everyone."

"How does Damian fit into all of this?" Peter asked her.

"Unfortunately, I can't access his file."

"I'll email it. It details the Bryce Larkin and Neal Caffrey aliases as well so you can get an idea of why I'm here."

He blinked as everyone stared at him. "What? It's much more convenient than explaining and Peter will have time to consolidate questions for me."

Peter started making up

"I thought he had loosened up a little bit," Chuck mused. "I guess not."

"I've loosened up enough," Damian responded. "Just not as much as I might act."

"I bet he has, like, five weapons on him."

Damian rubbed his face as Peter gave him an alarmed look. "While I might have weapons on me, you won't be able to prove it. Also Mar'i, stop saying things that make the agents want to arrest me."

"Oops." She was grinning as she said that.

Everyone went home shortly after that. It was time to read files and compile questions. Damian walked into his apartment, glad that no one would be bugging him for a few hours at least. He started getting his paints ready and settled onto the stool.

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

Damian took one look at Tim and slammed the door in his face.

"Whatever it is, I don't care."

The locked door barely gave Tim pause as he picked it open and walked inside. "Yes, I already figured you wouldn't care to explain how the FBI managed to beat us and Frost."

"Do I get no privacy?"

"You didn't put any extra locks or traps there so I guess not."

Sometimes, Damian really hated his family. The red hot frustration that burned through him reminded him of all the times he had been so close to ridding his life of Tim's presence. "You already established that I'm not going to tell you anything. So why break in?"

"Because I reckon I can get you to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Damian slipped into the closet area. There was a door into June's part of the house. It wouldn't fool Tim for long but it would hopefully be long enough for Damian to get out of the house. He slipped through the panel and bolted for the front door.

Seeing Mozzie's taxi outside gave him pause for a moment but he went for the obvious assistance and jumped in.

"How'd you know I'd need you?" he asked as he buckled up.

"I've been sitting here since morning. I figured your family would make some kind of move."

"I appreciate you getting this close to a vigilante fight then. Do you know where Mar'i lives?"

"No. Give me the address." Mozzie tapped the running metre. Damian appreciated the hustle but it wasn't great when he was the one paying up.

* * *

Chuck had slept in another room the previous night. He didn't want Sarah asking lots of questions when he was tired and he wanted to give her space to absorb all the information she had been given. At his request, flowers had been delivered and he was going to present them to her. A gift to help remind her of why she put up with his actions.

"Morning Chuck." Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing the same outfit as the previous day.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked.

"No. Maybe. I've spent a lot of time looking at a certain video site."

That was strange. Sarah hadn't ever been someone to look at videos for hours on end. What could she have found that was so interesting?

Chuck caught a glimpse of red, yellow and white. The blood drained from his face. He had forgotten about the videos Morgan had uploaded years ago, back when he first got his powers.

"Those are still on the net?" he questioned, his voice high pitched. "I thought Morgan had deleted them?"

"I guess he forgot. I also found some other videos, old news broadcasts really. You've saved us all so many times and I never realised."

"I guess it explains how I'm able to keep my cool during some of our missions, huh?" Chuck joked.

Sarah continued to stare at him. "Surprisingly, it does. Who knows about the superhero part of your life?"

Chuck listed off the people who knew. When he got to Orion, Sarah's eyebrows raised in surprise. Chuck got distracted for a little bit, talking about how they had saved his father and set him up in Gotham.

"That explains why Frost was in Gotham."

Chuck nodded. His mother had moved in with his father, even though she didn't like Gotham. "It's also Bryce's hometown so make sure you don't insult it in front of him."

"What's Bryce's deal?" Sarah asked. "I guess that he's like you, a superhero, but I have little other information."

"Ask him. I mean, he shared about Bryce, I'm sure he can share about Damian."


	44. Chapter 44

"I'm not going to share about Damian," Damian huffed to the group. They were all milling around his house like they lived there. Mozzie had claimed the couch, Chuck's team had the table and Peter's team were standing around the kitchen bench.

"Come on, Chuck told us stuff about being a superhero," Diana pointed out.

Damian gave Chuck his best 'e tu?' look. After all, Chuck had gone from being more tight-lipped than him to using 'Shazam' a number of times in a row just to cook a good meal.

"I don't have superpowers."

"He was raised by assassins," Mar'i pointed out. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "It's also his superpower."

"I don't have superpowers," Damian reminded her.

"You don't need them," Chuck pointed out. "Also, what have you told your family?"

"Aside from 'get out'? I told them nothing. They're detectives, they can figure it out themselves."

"Or they can ask Frost. It's what I'd so."

"Mar'i, I don't think Frost knows what's going on."

"She knows enough," Peter told them. "I've noticed her poking around our files. I know she's found yours."

"There's no picture with mine."

Mozzie gave his approval on that decision.

"And there's a reason I agreed to not have any pictures on your files. In fact, most of it is blanked out to protect you."

"Yay."

"Don't be sassy with me."

"Who taught Peter to say 'sassy'?"

Mar'i grinned and raised her hand. Peter insisted that she had nothing to do with it, even though she spent a few hours getting to know El.

* * *

Without a last name, Damian was tricky but not to pin down.

Even though it was a common enough name, Peter had a suspicion. Mar'i was easy enough to identify as Mar'i Grayson. Damian had called her 'Grayson' enough times for Peter to remember it. While Grayson was a common enough last name, there was only one Grayson assigned to Gotham who also had a relationship with a Damian.

This search was probably made easier by the fact that Neal came from a high profile family as Damian.

Peter didn't want to know how his bosses would react if they learnt they had Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, under their custody. So he kept it a secret.

It wasn't as if he had solid confirmation. He also knew that Damian would not be able to hide the truth if he was asked outright. Ignorance was important in this case.

Damian also wasn't going to let him hide it, it seemed. Once they started work the next day, he was at the door to Peter's office.

"So, you know."

"Know what?"

"Come on, you know who my father is."

"Not for certain."

Damian gave him an unconvinced look as he sat down on the couch. "Come on, you know and I know you know."

"Neal, whatever I know doesn't change anything."

"Except how I have enough money to my name to get out of this." Damian pointed to the anklet for good effect.

"You also have enough pull with the CIA and enough technical skill to do it yourself. Why would money change anything?" Peter smiled as Damian's eyes widened. He had surprised his CI. "Are you planning to leave?"

"Maybe. I've had some visits from my family, who are wondering why I've been staying here the last year or so. They think I should leave."

"Do you want to?"

"This," Damian pointed to the anklet again. "Isn't an encouragement to stay. However, I like this job. I would just like this job more if I got to do it as a free person."

"What are you proposing?"

"Remember Bancroft? He was pretty nice. We could work something out with him."

"You won't be an agent."

"I'd rather work as a CI anyway. I've seen the amount of work you agents do and I'm good, thanks."

"You'll add to my workload while dodging most of it yourself and you expect me to agree?"

"It's better than the workload you get looking after a convicted criminal. Besides, your case clear rate has never been higher."

Peter considered this. What Damian was offering was similar to what Neal had offered in the beginning and he had taken that deal, hadn't he?

"I'll see what Hughes has to say first. Then we'll approach Bancroft."

* * *

It was a few days later when it happened. Peter was on a stakeout with Jones and there was a crack of thunder.

"What was that?" Jones questioned, looking around quickly.

Maybe Peter was being a little paranoid but that thunder had sounded familiar, especially as here had been another crack just after it.

As if someone had called the lightning.

"If I don't return in 10, call backup," Peter said to Jones as he grabbed a gun and flashlight.

He crept around the building and came face to face with a man in a black and red battle helmet, red cape and red and black outfit.

The vigilante cursed with a familiar sounding voice.

Peter sighed. "You know we've been watching this operation, right?"

Another familiar hero came flying around the corner. "Hey, Redbird!" He froze in the air, hovering above them. "Hi, Agent Burke."

"Hello, mysterious hero," Peter said in a voice that conveyed 'I know who you are but I'm pretending not to for my own sanity'. "What am I going to find if I go inside?"

Redbird backed up with a laugh. "We've arrested the people inside for you, including the ringleader. He was planning to leave tonight but wanted to check in before he did."

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with why he wanted to check in, did you?"

Redbird hummed. So a yes then.

"What am I supposed to write in my reports?"

"I'll help with that tomorrow," Redbird said.

"And how will you manage that?" After all, they were pretending to not know each other.

"You might find the paperwork already filled in and on your desk."

Peter sighed. It seemed he had an answer for everything. "Fine. Go do your thing."

Redbird cackled and then disappeared into the night. Somehow. It was a little jarring how he could be there one moment and gone the next. Even Chuck seemed surprised.

"Uh, I'll just go now."

Peter radioed Jones. "So, some vigilantes came in and cleaned up our guy. We've been left with the work of making a formal arrest."

One word returned over the static. "Cool."

Redbird followed Chuck into the hotel room he was staying at.

"I made sure to get the place with a balcony to make entering easier," Chuck whispered as they slipped in. He needn't have bothered, Sarah was awake.

"Hi Chuck. What were you up to?" she asked.

"Catching criminals?"

"You could join us, you know? I have an extra suit."

"I already do enough during missions. Why would I spend my free time fighting more criminals?"

"Good point. But we're all workaholics here."

"Even Chuck?"

"I have a good work-life balance right now, thanks. You two are the workaholics."

"So I should take Sarah next time?"

"No. Married or not, you and her have a history. Besides, aren't you with Mar'i?"

"She won't mind a team up with another girl." Damian paused. "Wait."

"You're dating that alien girl?" Sarah questioned. After a painful moment, she grinned. "That's good. I like her."

"Mar'i is very likeable. She's like her parents in that way," Chuck said.

Damian groaned. "You're twisting my words."

"And yet, you're not denying that you're dating."

"You know she's worked for overseas spy agencies, right?"

Sarah sat a little taller. "Really? Does she know Cole Barker?"

"I have no idea." Damian backed towards the balcony door. "This was nice and all but I have work in the morning and a ruffled FBI agent to soothe."

Damian leapt off the building and into his flying batmobile. The bug he planted picked up Sarah's surprised noise and Chuck's groan.

"He's always got to do things cooler than me."


	45. Chapter 45

Damian sat there, grinning to himself as Jones brought the mystery of the superheroes from the previous night and the mysterious paperwork which had appeared on Peter's desk.

It was amusing to hear them talk about him without knowing that he was there. It was probably the best perk of a secret identity.

"Caffrey!" Hughes barked, giving him the double finger point. Peter was standing a step behind the old agent and it made his stomach sink. They were an intimidating pair normally but terrifying when they called him out.

Damian grinned though as he followed them into Hughes' office. He knew that Peter had been in here all morning, discussing the paperwork. He didn't know much else though.

Jones had mentioned Peter taking the paperwork in and Damian hadn't been able to plant a bug inside the office. At least, not one that hadn't somehow stopped working as soon as he left it alone.

"What do you need?" he asked with a grin.

Hughes placed a new contract onto the table. "An updated contract. Bancroft liked your idea. I like it a little less but maybe that's because I'm aware of the chaos you can cause."

Damian started looking over it. It was a quick read and he found nothing out of the ordinary. The money would still go to June as she was his landlord and it would pay his rent but he would also be paid independently as an outside contractor. But he noticed something else.

"So I run a security company now?"

"I'm sure you know a few people who can be in your employ every now and then," Hughes pointed out. "If not, then you can claim to be working for yourself."

Damian was impressed. This was a good plan where they all benefited. He signed the contract.

"Don't you want a lawyer to read it or something?" Hughes asked.

Damian chuckled. "I can read contracts. There's a few loopholes so you better hope I never have to get a lawyer to take advantage of them."

Hughes sighed. It sounded like there was something in there Damian could exploit. Even if Hughes wanted to fix the contract, Damian had signed it. He glanced at Peter, who shook his head slightly. It was a lost cause then.

"I hope you don't have to use them either."

Damian was surprised that Hughes would admit it but he could respect that. "If everything goes well, I won't. It's just in case the wider FBI decides to try something."

Peter didn't think that the wider FBI would do something like that but, then again, he had dealt with Agents Ruiz and Rice before. They were both more self-serving and willing to put Neal in danger than he was.

"So now what?" he asked Hughes.

"Now we move on like normal." Hughes looked at the paperwork Peter had handed him. "And hopefully we don't have any more incidents like this. Superheroes can be dangerous and difficult to work with."

"Sounds familiar," Peter muttered with a glance in Damian's direction. Damian huffed.

* * *

Damian noticed someone unfamiliar walking up to Hughes' office. Moments later, a blond lady in a wide-brimmed hat was being escorted out. Hughes talked happily with her as he guided her down to the entrance.

"I'm sure that we can help you once you've spoken to the people at the front desk."

The woman agreed but walked slowly to the exit. She looked back and frowned a little as Hughes just smiled and waved at her.

Damian also recognised her. "How'd you know she wasn't legit?" He had no idea what story Stephanie had told to get in but she wouldn't have told the truth.

"There are processes that people have to follow normally Caffrey," Hughes explained. "And while she tried to slip past them, I've been here too long for that to work."

Damian felt a chill down his back. He wondered what would happen if Hughes and Pennyworth met? They were terrifying enough alone.

* * *

Damian's thought became a reality a few days later. Having booked an appointment, Alfred Pennyworth walked into the FBI office. His butler suit was in impeccable condition with not a piece out of place.

"Alfred?" Damian questioned in surprise.

"Master Damian." Alfred looked him up and down. He inclined his head in approval of Damian's attire. "You certainly have better taste than your brothers."

Damian was reminded that Dick's wardrobe contained a few atrocious patterns that shouldn't exist as clothing.

"I was given these as a gift from a lovely lady," Damian answered, feeling his face go a little red. He really hoped that Alfred would keep his voice at the low whisper it was at now. He knew that, thankfully, no one was close enough to hear what was being said.

"I'm assuming the lady June, who graciously extended part of her home to you."

"Correct."

Alfred hummed in approval. "Now, could you show me to the office of the man in charge? I have words to bring him."

"Your own or father's?"

"I have been asked to deliver your father's words at least." So Alfred had some words to impart as well. With a smile, it wouldn't do to sigh in front of Alfred, he guided his grandfather-figure up to his boss.

Alfred delivered a letter to Hughes, who opened it and frowned. Damian felt a chill run down his back.

"I'm afraid this doesn't apply to the current situation. Neal Caffrey no longer exists in our system."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Damian. By way of explanation, Damian lifted his pant leg to show his bare leg.

"As you can see, Damian Wayne doesn't have an anklet and is not bound here by force. He signed a contract to assist Agent Burke as a CI."

"CI's don't usually have desks in FBI offices."

"Damian is an exception as his group has signed an exclusivity deal with our office."

"Ah. That explains the sudden redirection of some of his funds." Damian coughed. He hadn't expected Alfred to learn of that so soon. "Yes. Your father hasn't noticed yet as he's blinded by the 'working with the FBI' bit but he'll soon notice your new... occupation."

"Security."

"I'd advise you to have some kind of plan for when Dick notices that his daughter is one of your employees."

"I will."

"If you would leave me to have a couple of words with your boss..."

Damian left the room. The air outside was much warmer than inside.

"You okay?" Jones asked. "You look pale."

Damian muttered something about exiting a tense situation and stumbled into the conference room for a few moments of cooldown.


	46. Chapter 46

At the next staff meeting, Hughes mentioned that Neal was no more.

"If anyone asks, he's no longer here."

Damian felt everyone's eyes on him. He grinned.

Jones raised his hand. "Can I ask what's going on?"

"Neal's record has been wiped clean for exemplary service to the FBI. And we've made a contract with a new security company that he's in charge of."

"You're in security now?" Diana asked Damian. "That's ironic."

"Well, I'm not running it as Neal Caffrey. No one would hire me. I'm running it as Damian."

"Who's Damian?" Jones asked sceptically.

There was a hesitation in the air as Hughes, Peter and Damian shared looks. Damian didn't want to be the one to say it and Hughes and Peter thought he should be the one to share.

"It's Wayne. Damian Wayne. I've had experience running a business since I ran my father's for a time." He heard the mutterings and, even though he couldn't hear what was being said, he could guess. It was the same things which were said whenever he had introduced himself.

There was a reason he had been homeschooled almost his whole life.

"While you may think this confirms theories that Neal Caffrey was created by a bored rich kid, I assure you that isn't the case," Hughes scolded, to Damian's surprise. He had been aware of the theories, which he considered to be close to the truth. "There are other circumstances."

"That messes with the whole paper I was working on," Diana joked.

"There are people who will have to go back and rewrite entire papers on me," Damian informed her, knowing that she didn't have any such paper in the work.

"No. They won't. This doesn't leave this room. If we're lucky, people won't question the disappearance of Neal Caffrey and appearance of Damian."

"If it helps, I'll answer to both."

"That's the strange thing. Answering to both? You won't get confused?"

"Not really. Names are pretty fluid in my family."

"Is that how Jason Todd managed to be 'dead' for so many years?"

Why were people so fascinated by Todd? All he had done was die. Damian had done that too. "Something like that."

"There are people who say it was Bruce Wayne's way of getting rid of the street kid he picked up for points."

"That's not a question," Damian growled at the agent who had spoken. "Todd's death hurt my father and you shouldn't comment on things you know nothing about."

"I guess this explains why Neal Caffrey never hit Bruce Wayne."

"Incorrect. I never hit my father because Wayne has the best security measures and always comes after you. Too much heat for so little pay off."

There seemed to be a collective sigh as they realised that Neal was still Neal in many ways, even though he was related to a very rich family.

* * *

Damian waved off another agent with some kind of excuse involving printing that needed collecting. This was a problem. Now that the agents knew his name, they seemed to think he wasn't all that anymore and bugged him with whatever came to mind.

Want to know how a crime could be done? Ask Damian. He's not a criminal anymore so he'll share.

Damian continued to answer the way Neal would but it didn't deter people as easily as it used to.

"How would you pick this lock?" Damian didn't even bother looking at the photo the agent dropped in front of him. He looked up at the agent for a few moments. It wasn't anyone from this floor. So, the rumours had travelled to other floors.

"Do me a favour," he said as he held out the photo to the agent. "Learn how to use google. It's probably a good skill to get."

The room froze. The agent huffed.

"Forgive me for thinking that asking you would be faster and easier than wasting my time on inaccurate searches."

"Are you one of those people who uses google the way you speak? 'How would you pick this lock' isn't effective searching. It's not the searches that are inaccurate but your ability to use them."

The agent looked offended but Damian didn't care. To be honest, he was being much more polite than he would have been outside of the FBI. Anyone else would have gotten a scolding for being an incompetent idiot.

A realisation hit. Maybe that's why people didn't like working under him? At least he could work in a pair or very small group.

Jones was frowning at him.

"You're being... different."

"You mean blunt," Damian said. He had heard it enough times. Or something like it. "It's the easiest way to get people to leave me alone when they need a favour. Especially now that being a vague conman doesn't work."

"So you're manipulating agents."

"Like you don't do the same thing." Damian turned his head to Diana. He hadn't expected her to speak, let alone in his defence. "Everyone plays the office game, Jones, even you. Otherwise we'd never get any work done. Good on you for not letting anyone walk over you, Caffrey."

"Thanks?" He wasn't sure what she was getting at, since he didn't allow people to get their way with him unless he planned it.

"You up for an evening of beer and whatever's on TV? Clinton has a wide screen."

"You're not touching it. Caffrey, yes, Berrigan, no."

Damian didn't want to ruin the moment by mentioning that they knew his last name wasn't 'Caffrey'. He did agree to join them.

* * *

To no one's surprise, Jones insisted on playing the night's game on his TV. Damian suspected that Diana knew about the game being tonight as she grinned when he learnt that there was one on that night. Or maybe she just enjoyed the look of pain he had. He never really cared about sports.

Damian grabbed a beer, took a sip and made a face. "Do you have anything drinkable?"

"Caffrey, I've seen the bottles in your fridge."

"Peter drinks that beer too."

"And so do you." Diana grinned at him. She was right and Damian wished he hadn't bought those bottles. While they were for Peter, he didn't mind a drink every now and then.

"Fine. You got me." He drank some more, this time without the theatrics.

About half an hour in, there was a knock at the door. Jones rushed to answer it, hoping to be back before anything happened in the game.

"Uh, I think it's for you," he said to Damian a few moments later. Behind him, Red Hood walked in. This Red Hood wasn't his brother though. This red hood wore a Red Riding Hood type hood and had a bow strapped to her back.

"Yo," she greeted with a wave.

Damian glared. Years of being Neal meant that he managed to avoid random heroes turning up whenever. "What do you want, Harper?"

"How mean. I heard you started a security company. Want a new employee?"

"Are you hiring superheroes now?" Diana asked Damian.

"No."

"You hired Mar'i."

"Mar'i has sense and isn't related to a competitor."

Red Hood, Lian Harper, shrugged. "Anyway, that aside, I need your help with something."

"Something?"

She grinned. "You're in security now so I need your help. Mar'i recently acquired a thing and she needs help to protect the thing."

"A thing?" Not the most descriptive term.

"Yep. She's under attack right now."

She couldn't possibly mean right this moment? Damian stared for a moment before realising that Lian was completely serious.

"I'm going to have to cut this short," he said to Diana and Jones.


	47. Chapter 47

Come Monday, many agents were slow moving or had dark circles under their eyes, blinking away sleep as they walked. The scent of coffee was ever present in the bullpen.

Damian waltzed into the office, suit impeccable and with a familiar con smile on his lips.

"How are you so cheery this morning?" Agent Blake asked as he yawned. The coffee in his hand was steaming hot and half-gone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Damian asked. He had a feeling he knew why but still, he enjoyed people's bafflement. It wasn't his fault that most people couldn't go without sleep for more than a day.

"Did you somehow miss that an alien spaceship crash landed in Central Park and the alien invasion that followed? I doubt anyone got any sleep last night."

"Especially when a whole fleet descended from the sky and lit the city up." Jones groaned and rubbed his eyes just recalling the moment light shone through his closed curtains. "I'm sure everyone in the city woke up then."

"Huh. I guess I did miss it," Damian said with a grin and a shrug. If he wasn't so cheery, they wouldn't believe him. As it was, those agents who had seen June's place wondered how he had missed it with all those windows.

"How do you miss an alien invasion?" Blake asked, jaw hanging. "It's an alien invasion!"

"I grew up in Gotham. If you got all worked up for any world-ending crisis, you would never have a calm moment."

Blake shook his head. "Gotham's wild."

"That's not even half of it," Jones muttered. Everyone knew at least one story about Gotham that made the place seem like the most dangerous place on Earth. Damian knew that wasn't true as he'd been to more dangerous places, but he guessed to the average person, Gotham was a place they could easily find themselves in.

"Besides, we have alien invasions every other week."

"Not like this one," Blake muttered. He walked away with his shoulders slumped.

Diana and Jones gave Damian mysterious looks. Damian hoped they didn't suspect something.

* * *

Damian was called into Peter's office.

"There was an alien invasion over the weekend," Peter pointed out. There was footage from the weekend playing on his computer. Lights lit up the sky and people cowered in their houses.

"I've heard."

In the footage, a figure with a streaming tail of purple flame trailing behind flew up towards an alien spaceship.

Peter paused it. The words 'I know you were there' hung in the air. It was obvious to anyone who met Mar'i that she was involved. Although, Damian was surprised that Peter had picked up on the 'if she's there, you'll be there' mentality. He thought he had managed to hide it.

"That looks like an interesting weekend, I guess it missed June's place or something."

Peter was not impressed. "Damian, you're putting yourself in danger. You're not trained for this."

"To be fair, I've been trained, it's why I could pull stunts during cons."

"Do I want to know how that happened?"

"No." Damian has seen enough people react to his childhood to know that Peter would be furious. "Just know that I don't associate with my birth mother and grandfather anymore for reasons." Except when they were opposing each other in battle.

The sigh Peter gave was a long suffering one. "I knew there had to be something unhappy in your past for you to end up here. I guess if you're away from the cause, that's okay for now. Just, no more aliens."

"Mar'i is alien."

"She's born on Earth, in this very city even, unless her parents lied on her birth certificate." Peter had that birth certificate in front of him and Damian was hit by a wave of familiarity.

His family would probably get along with Peter. They shared similar reactions to things.

"Do you want to explain the invasion? Even theoretically what could have caused it? El thinks that the aliens came because Earth has the best food."

"I wouldn't say that's wrong. Alien food is often inedible for humans," Damian mused. He was glad for the wriggle room Peter had given him. The agent obviously wanted the story, even if it meant pretending it was just a theory. "I would say that someone came into contact with something the aliens wanted and they came here to get it."

"What could that something be?"

Damian shrugged and grinned. "Who knows? Maybe one of the Green Lanterns brought back something they shouldn't have."

"Is that really your theory?"

"Mar'i must have offered to help protect it. And she had her hands full with it if the invasion is any indication."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, probably. Superheroes, you know?"

Peter didn't look convinced but he figured Damian would mention a 'thought' if someone had been injured. He did keep a careful eye on Damian that day, just in case he was hiding any injuries.

* * *

The invasion of New York was mentioned in the news in other cities. Burbank was one where it had a few minutes of airtime dedicated to it. Chuck had thought he was in the clear when he changed the channel to his videogame before the news story was aired.

"Hey, did you guys see the aliens in New York?" Lester asked the room at large, ignoring all the customers roaming the store.

"Aliens?" Sarah questioned. She had brought Chuck lunch while also letting him know that there was a mission Beckman wanted to brief them on that night.

"Yeah! They invaded and were fought off by the Justice League!"

"Pft, the Justice League wasn't anywhere near it. Did you see Superman in any of the video?"

'Morgan!' Chuck mouthed, making a motion for his friend to stop.

It was too late. Sarah turned to him with a frown on her face, no doubt putting the pieces together.

"And how do you know that?" she asked Morgan.

"Uhhh..." He seemed to have caught on to the trouble he was in as he stumbled to create a story. "Like I said, because Superman wasn't there?"

"Who was then?"

Morgan struggled to answer and Lester quickly interrupted, trying to look smart in front of the pretty girl.

"Some new guys, I think. Most of them looked young. Except for that one hero with grey hair who looked a little like Superman."

"Like Superman?"

"Yeah, he had a short, white, half cape thing and some kind of lightning theme going. I remember him before he brought down a whole ship and then tossed it back into space."

"A whole ship?"

"It's amazing what some people can do." Under his breath, Lester also muttered, "and a little unfair."

"You're bad enough already, I can't imagine how bad you'd be with superpowers," Chuck commented to Lester. "There's a fine line between hero and villain you know?"

"And you'd certainly be on the villain side of the fence."

"With friends like you two, of course I would." Lester huffed and stormed off. "Come on, Geoffrey, I can see we're not wanted."

Jeff shrugged and followed his long time friend into the back rooms.

"While true, I feel like that was harsh."

"If he does turn out to be our new supervillian, then we'll get Jeff to stop him."

"I doubt Jeff will let it get that far. He might not be fully motivated most of the time, he wouldn't let Lester do anything that would hurt either of them."

"Let's talk about this alien invasion. Why wasn't I invited?"

"I wasn't either," Morgan said. "You get over it." Sarah glared at him. "I'll just go now."

Chuck sighed. He would have liked to have Morgan there as a buffer between him and the fight he was certain was about to happen.

"I didn't invite you for a few reasons. One, I have a superpowered form that's difficult to hurt and you're kind of squishy. Two, I wasn't in charge of this and bringing you along without an invite would be rude. Unless you wanted to be my side-kick or something."

"I'm your wife, not side-kick."

Chuck winced. Yeah, he was in trouble. Then again, how many other heroes had wives? Actually, maybe he could do something.

"True. How about I introduce you to some people?"


	48. Chapter 48

Damian visited Peter's place early Saturday morning. He had a bag of pastries he had picked up from the bakery he had created with Mozzie and let himself in without invitation.

"Why are you here?" Peter asked, not even letting Damian sit down before he started asking.

"I got kicked out of my apartment."

"Huh?"

"June wouldn't!"

Damian hadn't thought they would take it that way, although he was glad that El defended June like that. June certainly wouldn't. "No. It was Mar'i. She wanted my apartment for some kind of get together."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"What kind of get together? Is Mozzie involved?"

"It's like the opposite of criminal, Peter. Mar'i's getting together with a group of other women she knows and they're hanging out." Chuck had suggested to Damian that he contact anyone he knew that could meet with Sarah and 'initiate' her into the group. Damian was quick to remind Chuck that Ellie and Darla existed however, Chuck knew that and wanted Sarah to also meet Mar'i and a few other heroines, preferably ones in relationships.

The first meeting of the 'girls' club' was taking place in his apartment. Mar'i was in charge since she had contact details for most of the attendees. Chuck's sisters, Ellie and Darla, were also invited, along with the girl Iris Allen and Harper. Out of the roster, Ellie and Mar'i were the only ones in a relationship.

"And she needs your whole apartment?"

"I'm not staying for it," Damian sighed. Probably because the only people he knew growing up were assassins, he wasn't comfortable in groups. Especially when those groups were made up of women. "Especially when I can come here and hang out with Satchmo."

"If you're going to do that, take him for a walk," Peter commented with a grin. He passed Damian the leash. Damian quickly jumped on the chance.

* * *

The hairs on the back of Damian's neck stood up. He bumped close to Satchmo as he scanned the crowd for whatever had set him off. He found him quick enough.

"What are you doing here?"

Chuck ducked around a couple of runners and stopped to pet Satchmo. Mozzie was following behind, looking a lot less flustered with the crowds.

"Same as you, waiting for Sarah and Mar'i to finish talking. Who's this?"

"Satchmo. Be nice, he's not mine."

"Are you taking him?"

"More like borrowing."

"He's the Suit's," Mozzie told Chuck.

"He's beautiful." Chuck crouched down and began showing Satchmo with affection. "I will definitely visit more often to play with this guy."

"You don't have a dog?" Damian was sad about that. He hadn't acquired a new dog after Titus passed but he still had Alfred the cat. There was something not quite normal about that cat but he wasn't going to complain.

"Sarah says they require more attention than we're able to give them. Neither of us are home enough." Chuck made a face like he didn't quite believe that. "One day. Or maybe I'll get Morgan a dog as a housewarming gift when he moves in with Alex."

"You could always get a rat. Percy is very useful and very well cared for."

Neither of them wanted to entertain the idea. Damian had already been limited in the number of animals he could pick up after coming home with a killer whale that one time. Chuck didn't want a pet he could accidentally crush. Something he needed two hands to pick up was the best idea.

* * *

Peter chose to come with Damian when he returned to his apartment. Damian warned him that it might be strange as the group in his apartment were all women. Peter reminded him that his weakness was only women who were crying.

Chuck shrugged when he saw Peter and they went up to the apartment. Damian bounced off the walls and then used a grappling hook to make up the rest of the distance to the balcony outside his apartment.

Chuck transformed, giving away their return as lightning cracked. He then carried Peter up.

"What was wrong with the door?" Peter asked as Chuck placed him on the balcony.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Isn't this quicker though?" Chuck commented nonchalantly.

"I think it's a lot easier," Mar'i said.

Sarah sighed. "You should use doors. It's less suspicious."

"We don't care about being suspicious," Red Hood commented. She was in full outfit, armored up with a mask and hood thrown over her face. The bow slung over her shoulder helped back up her words.

"Depends on your goals." Lois sat at the table, pen and notepad in hand. "Hello, Damian."

"Hi Lois. What brings you here? Aren't you a little old to be among this group?"

The recoil in the air from his words was obvious. Someone actually gasped.

Lois chuckled. "Of course I'm going to come. I've read articles about the famous 'Neal Caffrey'."

"Oh. How much trouble did Jon get in for not telling you?"

"None. I understand why he didn't. But I want an interview. Even if I won't be allowed to publish it-"

"You won't," Damian, Peter and, surprisingly, Sarah interrupted in unison.

"I can use the information to gather information in the future or in my next novel."

"Sure. I can do that. Although, I'd probably do better to introduce you to my teacher." Damian motioned towards Mozzie.

Mozzie looked Lois up and down. "You wrote the stories about Lex Luthor, right? The ones that tried to detail how evil he is?"

"I wasn't allowed to use the word 'evil' but yes."

"I will gladly teach you some of my skills."

"Really? It's not like she's going to commit crimes."

"Depends on what you call a crime," Lois said in response to Chuck's comment.

"I've learnt from Mozzie," Peter pointed out. This was surprising information.

"You weren't my best student."

This surprised Damian. It was almost praise. Then again, Peter had learnt how to pickpocket in an afternoon.

"Why won't you teach me then?" Chuck huffed.

"What am I going to teach you?"

"Uh." Chuck didn't have an answer for that.

"How about how to pick pockets?"

"I can already do that," Chuck muttered. "I learnt during my time as a foster kid. I always tried to return what I took though."

"Terrible thief material," Mozzie huffed. That was probably the real reason he didn't want to teach Chuck.

* * *

Damian should have known that he would regret giving the interview to Lois. Jon came storming into the office a few days later, looking like he had joined a bike gang.

"Did you take the jacket from Connor?" Damian asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Why did I have to hear from my Mum that you used your awesome thief job to become an agent?"

"You realise we're standing in the FBI office?"

"While that is cool, and I expect a tour, 'Neal Caffrey' was an awesome theif."

"Whatever, Kent. Let's start this tour."

* * *

Next was Mar'i.

"Jon got a guided tour?"

Damian sighed. "Couldn't you have brought this up last night?"

"I forgot. Also, you can give me the tour right now and I don't have to wait."

"What if I'm busy?"

"Please, you can finish most of this work in a few hours."

"The process alone takes a few hours."

"You can't tell me you haven't figured out a way to shave off that time."

Damian glared silently for a few moments, Mar'i not budging an inch, before sighing and guiding her away.


	49. Chapter 49

Damian had no idea how Dick managed it but he looked up from his desk to see his older brother standing there.

"What do you want, Grayson?" he demanded to know, hiding his surprise under frustration.

"Mar'i has a boyfriend. I need you to find out who."

The whole office instantly turned into their conversation. They all knew that Damian was the one dating Mar'i, after all the times it had come up when he and Peter were talking.

"I don't have time to spy on your daughter."

"Isn't she staying with you while she's here? Can't you figure it out?"

Damian wondered if he could get out of this with his life intact. It should be easy enough if no one else talks. "Do you really think Mar'i talks about her love life with me?"

"Mar'i talks about anything and everything. And with everyone but me."

"Maybe because you go behind her back instead of asking her outright."

"But she won't tell me!"

"Have you asked?" The lack of an answer was enough. "You need to ask before getting people to spy on your daughter. I'm not risking my neck."

Dick pouted and Damian rolled his eyes. "If you ask her and you're willing, I'm okay going on patrol with you. For old times' sake?"

Dick grinned as the incentive worked to motivate him. "Alright, I'll try asking. But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' when she refuses to tell me."

Damian was almost certain that Mar'i would tell him.

"Is she going to tell him?" Jones asked Damian.

"Yes. We already talked about it. So if I don't come in tomorrow-"

"You're dead in a ditch?"

"He probably won't kill me. Probably."

"You'd think he wouldn't mind."

Damian knew exactly what it was that bothered Dick. "It's karma honestly. He's close to my father and knows what a playboy he was. To the point where his girlfriend's fathers worried about him dating their daughters. So he's now the worried father."

"Wait. He thinks you're going to leave his daughter?"

That would probably be the better option considering how people they loved were hurt or killed or they were hurt or killed protecting them.

"He also helped raise me. In his mind, we're both his kids. Even though we didn't meet growing up, he'll still find it a little strange."

"What happened to your dad?" Jones asked.

"He disappeared. More than once," Peter said. "It's not difficult to find out. Damian did give you his full name."

"That sucks," Diana said.

Damian shrugged. "He was a busy man and my mother wasn't interested in raising me after she dropped me off with him. I think you would be able to understand what it's like, having a busy and important parent?"

Diana nodded. She had shared with him her childhood in hotels as she travelled around with her important father.

"Who is your mother? There's nothing on file," Peter mused. "And a lot of tabloids have tried to guess."

"Let them keep guessing." Damian took a deep breath as his voice growled to the end. "She's not a nice person. I think the only official record of her is in relation to my father. She's a monster."

"In a world where aliens invade every few years, I have to ask, do you mean that literally?"

"She's human. But still a monster." Damian glared at the agents looking over at their conversation. He didn't want them to overhear any more than they had. Especially since Jones hadn't kept his voice down when he asked his question.

* * *

Damian hesitated before walking into his apartment. He expected an angry Dick Grayson, ready to tear into him for dating Mar'i. What he saw when he entered his apartment was two angry Graysons in a stand off. Father and daughter sat across from each other, both silent with lips tense.

"What's going on?"

"I told father. He had a lot of things to say," Mar'i huffed. "He should understand that I'm an adult and I can choose who I date."

"I understand that you're an adult. But I thought you would choose someone else. Anyone else."

"Is there anyone you'd approve of?"

"Colin is a nice kid-"

"He's a priest. And he's not interested in a romantic relationship. I am going to continue my relationship with Damian."

It took a few moments before Dick made his next comment. "Do you have a plan for telling Bruce?"

Damian snorted while Mar'i laughed out loud.

"Of course. Wait and see if he figures it out."

"I guess he knows then," Dick mused. "This explains why he was saying that Damian would become my son too." The smile on Dick's face said that he probably liked that idea. It quickly faded as he said, "let me be clear, I still don't approve. But I won't interfere."

* * *

Sarah opened the door to a familiar dark-haired figure.

"Hi Sarah, is Chuck home?" Damian asked, not even blinking at the gun held at his face. She supposed that made sense, considering what she had learnt about him. She might have been raised to commit cons as easily as breathing but Damian's childhood had gone steps further to prepare him for a life far beyond that of spies and agents.

"He's playing a game in the lounge."

"By the way, I hope you don't answer the door like that all the time."

"Only when the person on the other side might be a risk. You weren't showing up on the camera."

"Right," Damian winced. "That's a habit of mine."

Sarah bit back from commenting that Damian shouldn't have even known the camera was there. She was starting to learn not to underestimate anyone. Chuck could transform into some kind of lightning hero, as could Morgan and Ellie, and Chuck had told her that they weren't the only people who could transform into more powerful versions of themselves. Anyone could be someone powerful.

"You look worried."

"I'm just trying to deal with the fact that everyone around me seems to be more powerful than I am."

"If it's that worrying, just get stronger." She gave him a look which communicated disbelief. "I know some people who would be able to train you. I also know people who can make gadgets for you way more effective than whatever the CIA gives you."

"I hadn't thought of that. Who did you have in mind?" Chuck asked from the doorway. He had heard the door too.

"There's a few. Cassandra Cain, although you would probably have to go to Gotham-"

"That's doable. We can visit Orion and Frost."

"Lian Harper, who was trained by the Red Hood and Arsenal and is much better at training people than both of them combined."

"That's for sure." Chuck blanched a little at the mention of the duo. "You're naming people who would probably be able to bring me down."

"No doubt. This is what happens when you disappear for years and rely on your superpowers to make up for any lack of ability."

"Hey! You know it's because they're the most versatile fighters in the business. And Red Hood has those magic weapons of his as well, which I think he passed to Lian when she turned 21."

Damian laughed. He liked people who took his criticism as jokes. Especially when they worked to fix them afterwards, like Chuck and Dick. "Sometimes. You'd win if they didn't."

"I notice you didn't name yourself."

"I can't train others. I don't understand other people's limits."

"Since I don't know these people, you two will have to choose."

"Why choose? Train under both," Chuck said.

To be honest, Damian hadn't thought about that. "It's a good plan. Lian can help me design your equipment."

"Hold on, I'm not looking to be a superhero. I'm just looking to be able to fight back if we encounter a superpowered enemy."

Chuck and Damian shared a look before saying together that, "sounds like a superhero to me."

* * *

**Notes: **I feel like this is a good place to end it. However, I will do one extra chapter with story responses to questions/requests for this universe. What do you want to see in this universe?

Leave your questions/ideas in the reviews and they'll feature in the next chapter. If I don't get any by the 5th of June, 2020, then I'll mark this story complete with no extra chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes: **This took longer than I thought it would to complete. Oh well, I'm only a day later than usual. Here's some shorts (that did not end up being short) done in response to things people wanted to see. I had a headache while editing so I'm going to blame any mistakes on that. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and thanks for reading all the way! :) I don't know when I'll start my next story. I have some things going on in the next couple of weeks so I'll have to get to it when I get to it (a month at the very most, I won't leave you waiting any longer than that). I look forward to seeing everyone in my next story.

* * *

_I feel like there's gotta be someone who would make a stink about Bruce Wayne's son working with the FBI. Or maybe that realizes he worked before with the CIA and didn't know. - exileena (added: Ruiz from organized crime could work but an OC would be just as awesome.)_

* * *

Peter had been happy to present Damian with a new crime scene, certain that his unique skills would allow him to solve the crime quickly. Until they arrived to find the FBI swarming around the place. To top off a bad situation with a worse one, it wasn't White Collar.

Peter cursed. "Organised crime."

"Then why are we here?"

"Someone called in for us." But he hadn't realised it was Organised Crime. Hughes must have kept that from them so they wouldn't avoid coming to the scene.

"That doesn't bode well. I say we leave and read the reports, if they need us." Damian had a sinking feeling in his gut.

Unfortunately, Peter was a good person and couldn't walk away if someone asked him to help. He got out of the car. With a heavy sigh, Damian followed him as he demanded to know who was in charge and who had called for him.

A familiar agent, one with many skeletons in his closet, walked over to them.

"Ruiz," Peter greeted him.

"Burke. And, what is it today, Caffrey? Wayne?"

Damian felt his teeth grind together. Everyone had shrugged and moved on when it came to Neal's identity. He should have known that some were just biding their time.

"What do you want Ruiz?" Peter demanded to know, stepping between them.

"I need your CI's expertise."

"Organised Crime isn't Damian's expertise."

"Depends on what rumours you give credit to." Damian felt a flash of fury. He wasn't suggesting that his family were criminals? "Wayne's been known to be a ruthless businessman. Are we really safe when we tie his kid to the FBI? Or are we inviting disaster?"

"What are you saying?" Damian questioned.

"Neal Caffrey was useful. Damian Wayne is a liability." Ruiz chuckled. "I'm sure Daddy's army of lawyers could make our lives very difficult."

"Damian signed a contract. It'll hold up. Unless you're saying that Bancroft doesn't know how to cover us?"

"Did you actually call us here for something or are you just going to keep insulting me and my family?" Damian asked. He pulled himself up tall as he interrupted Peter. He never reached Jason's height and bulk, but he could still cut an intimidating figure. And while he itched to punch Ruiz, he had learnt to not hurt people when he was angry.

"You grew up in Gotham, right?"

"Perhaps. What does it matter?"

"There's gas in a cornered off room in there, along with what we suspect is a gas cylinder. I need you to knock the Joker off the list of suspects before my agents go crazy with theories."

"And fear," Damian stated. For Ruiz to call them in, it was more than theories but actual fears hindering the agents' work. He better hope it wasn't Scarecrow's formula. "I'll take a look."

"How do you plan to do that?" Peter asked as they made their way towards the building, leaving Ruiz in the dust.

Damian reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside there was a small tube, a swab and a pipette. While Peter wondered where it came from, Damian tore the bag open.

He held onto the pipette and used it to suck in a small amount of contaminated air. He squeezed the air into the tube and swirled it a little, watching the liquid as he did. The liquid slowly turned dark.

"Well, it's not red or yellow," Damian mused.

"What does that mean?"

"It's not Joker's or Scarecrow's." Someone whispered a worried 'I forgot about Scarecrow' from behind them and Damian rolled his eyes. "When the liquid turns grey, the air is contaminated with something but it's nothing from Gotham."

"Is there a risk to my agents?" Ruiz asked as he had caught up with them when Damian had started his test.

Damian was about to answer when the liquid turned a deep black. "I've never seen that before so I'd say so."

"Great. I thought you would just tell them their fears weren't needed since we're not in Gotham. Instead I can't let anyone into the crime scene."

"It's an unidentified substance; no one was going to be going in here while the gas is around, even if I did say it was safe."

Ruiz grumbled and complained under his breath but he didn't voice any of his thoughts loud enough to be overheard. Damian heard some of it and he didn't care what Ruiz had to say about his father. Even though Damina could use money to get out of his work with the FBI, he hadn't and they all knew it.

* * *

_I'd love to see what happens with Sarah. Or how Bruce figured out Damian and Mari's relationship. Or even an unexpected interaction between Talia and one of Damian's friends - fireflower297_

* * *

Sarah dropped from the ceiling; a traitorous part of her mind narrating 'like a bat' as she did. Within moments, the criminals who had been below her were knocked out.

"Not bad," Damian said, seeming to materialise from the darkness.

"Thanks. So who are these guys?"

"Your 'ask second' nature will get you in trouble one day." Damian took a closer look and prayed his words weren't a premonition as he realised, "these guys belong to the League of Assassins." Why were the League of Assassins pretending to be petty criminals?

Sarah looked down at the unconscious criminals. They were dressed head to toe in brown. She supposed that if she tilted her head and squinted a little, they looked like ninja.

"Whoa, you're pitting her against the League of Assassins?" Chuck's voice echoed in their ears. He was back at Junes', watching over them in case they needed someone with a little more firepower. Although Damian doubted they would need him. This wasn't Sarah's first patrol.

"The League of Assassins is a real thing?" Sarah directed the question at Chuck.

"Yep."

Damian rolled his eyes at Chuck's short answer.

"They're a dangerous thing." The voice growled from the shadows. Damian's heart sunk at the gravely and familiar growl. Even though he looked around, he couldn't see anything. And he wouldn't until his father allowed it. "You do not want to get on their bad side."

Chuck flinched as he stood taller, instinctively reacting to the voice of someone he had worked with before.

"Batman."

A smoke bomb went off and Batman appeared. "Chuck. It's good to see you again. You realise that your trainee has gone and possibly put a target on your backs."

"Possibly. But Ra's knows better than to mess with me."

"Perhaps. But it wouldn't take much for him to decide you'll be worth the effort."

"He's more likely to send Black Adam after me first," Chuck said with a shrug. "I'll manage."

"The CIA could possibly track him well enough to give you a warning when he's in the same country as you two," Damian mused.

"I'll get Nightwing on it. He still has a viable CIA ID," Batman promised. "For the meantime, it would be best if her patrols were moved to LA. She'll be working out of there anyway so it'd be best if they got used to her presence sooner rather than later."

Sarah was glaring at them. She was right there. But Chuck stepped between her and Batman.

"They do this," he told her quietly. "Try and protect the whole hero community without their consent. Drives some people crazy but they are good at backing off when asked."

"Then ask."

"Is there anything they've said that you disagree with?" Sarah shook her head. She had to admit, their plans had solid reasoning. "Remind them to ask for your permission before doing things that involve you."

Sarah did that and Batman asked if she would be fine with him sending her some funding to get started with a base in Burbank.

"We already have a base."

"It was CIA property-"

"And now it's ours. The CIA doesn't have any say in Castle."

Batman gave Damian a look before shrugging and turning heel. Damian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that went well."

"Yep."

"That was good?" Sarah questioned.

"Silent approval is good approval from him. If he didn't agree with this, he would have said something long before now."

"He's probably here because of the League," Chuck commented, looking down at their prize.

"Maybe. He was in town because of business and hired my security company to provide security while he's here."

"Why would he hire you guys? Doesn't he have his own?"

"Well, Chuck, his security doesn't know about Batman. With Mar'i as his security he's able to go off and be Batman and leave her to manage his exit instead of trying to find him." Damian looked up at Mar'i, who was hiding behind the sign of a nearby roof and waved. "She got his respect by being able to track him through the city." He sent her a message saying that Batman had left. A moment later, she nodded and ducked off in the direction Batman had been heading. "Anyway, let's go." Sirens sounded in the distance. The police were finally here to pick up the criminals.

* * *

_The part where Peter approached the history of Damian's mother still makes me think, I'd like to see Peter continue to carefully push a little into that, to see if it's a potential problem (or maybe she becomes a problem so he learns about her?). Like, Peter carefully asks Neal if he's okay, or if there's something he needs to worry about, that he knows something bad happened to him when he was a kid. Damian wouldn't tell him outright, but maybe he'd allude to his mother carrying out an order to kill him and his dad having to bring him back. Peter would be upset, but it would be a nice comforting moment between the friends. - KeJae_

* * *

It was the worst kind of case. The kind that made Damian twitchy. A group of suspects and a stolen painting. They had interviewed everyone and they were all on their way. Except one women in a black, wide-brimmed hat. She walked over to Peter and Damian.

"Peter, follow my lead," Damian muttered as he stepped forward. His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Can't I say 'hi'?" the woman asked. She brushed a lock of long black hair behind her ear and huffed.

"No."

"How cruel. And after all I did for you."

Peter would have been internally cursing at Damian's presence possibly creating a conflict of interest, except the way this woman spoke to Damian made Peter's skin crawl.

"While I appreciate your presence during my formative years, you are not welcome in my life any longer, Talia."

With her lower lip stuck out, the woman looked almost like she was pouting. "Really? Still with the 'Talia' nonsense. You should call me-"

"I will refer to you as I see fit. A mother protects her child and you failed."

"I did my best."

"You did not." Damian knew there were points of his life where his mother could have protected him better. And one point when he knew he needed to cut all ties with her. "I called for you to stop him and you could have. But you did not."

Talia looked outside the window, spotting something Peter couldn't see. "I guess I will leave then." Her heels clacked along the ground as she made her way towards the door.

"Um, excuse me ma'am? You need to leave your details-"

"Peter," Damian said. His voice conveyed his fear and Peter stood up.

"Agent Evans, could I speak with you?"

The agent wavered, looking between Peter and Taila. Talia was almost out of the door so he decided to go to Peter.

"I'm sorry Agent Burke, we didn't get her details-"

"It's okay. Damian might be able to track her down later."

"Not that it matters, she didn't do it. She was probably just here to see me."

Agent Evans looked confused. Peter shrugged. Considering Damian's family, she could have planned to be here right when something would be stolen. It was well within Neal's ability and everyone in Damian's family was well above Neal's ability; which was a terrifying thought.

* * *

Peter waited until they were in the car to ask.

"She's the woman who… 'created' me," Damian asked. The choice of words stood out. Along with the other hints from the short conversation with Talia, Peter could guess that Talia was an abusive parent.

"And how did that go?"

"I know what you're trying and it's not a rabbit hole you want to go down, Peter. Just know that my father didn't know about my existence until I was 10. And that living with him was better." Not that Damian had realised it at first. Dick had been instrumental in helping Damian to adapt to live in Gotham.

"Fine. Just one question; what didn't she stop?"

"My murderer."

"Oh." After a few moments of silence, Damian snorted a laugh.

"You're really bad at the comforting thing."

"Well, I deal with heartless criminals most of the time, not abusive parents. You're okay now and that's the important part. Although, if you want a restraining order-"

"What makes you think I don't have one already?" Damian commented with a grin. "It won't work on her. Don't worry, I pressed a panic button when she turned up. She left because Mar'i was outside."

"What?"

"She's not scared of Mar'i but she doesn't want to get caught by the family."

At least Damian's current family was protecting him. Peter resolved to be part of that.

"Let her know that you're coming back to my place. El's going to make us something nice."

"Does she know about that?" Damian asked teasingly. He tapped out a message and settled in. Peter knew that he had the wine Damian liked in the fridge and El could easily go out and get the ingredients for his favourite dish.

He had a feeling that Damian needed it after that encounter.


End file.
